The Battle for Helm's Deep
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to The Metahuman The Ranger and the One Ring. The broken up Fellowship are still trying to complete their respective missions, the League are still trying to find Zatanna, Chloe and Aragorn still have a couple of roadblocks to pass before they can actually have a relationship, and Lois is *still* trying to get into the book. Cue battles, jealousy, and some sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers **

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

**A/N: I just wanna thank all those who kept reviewing and PM'ing me to let me know you still cared about the sequel (and demanding I write it posthaste)! 3**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The first book was completely finished.

Each of its once blank pages were filled with beautiful, yet legible, cursive or breathtaking (or heartbreaking) illustrations of the perils and adventures the heroes written within had had to go through during the first half of what promised to be a trilogy. There were moments of uncertainty, moments of tenderness, moments of lust, moments of fear, and moments of great sadness. Enemies had been vanquished and comrades had fallen. Too much blood had already been shed for just being the beginning voyage. It didn't bode well for those of whom the story was being told.

It was why Lois never left the book's presence. If she had to go anywhere the book went with her, even if it was to the bathroom. She didn't know why in the world it'd taken Clark and Ollie yet left her, but she wasn't going to give it the chance to do that to her again.

Goddamn it.

What did the book have _against_ her?

Then again, this _was_ the second book now.

Maybe this one would like her better.

Never had she ever thought she'd have to worry about being in the good graces of a _book_.

Damn Smallville and the wacky crap that went on here!

It didn't help that Ollie's people still couldn't find Zatanna. The magician was seriously making herself scarce, and Lois was going to give the woman a piece of her mind once she decided to stop with this disappearing act of hers.

"I like Frodo and Sam…really…I do." Lois declared as she laid on Chloe's bed, chewing on a strawberry Twizzler. "But I'm _so_ not that interested in their part of this story." She wondered when she'd started talking to the book as if it was actually listening to her. "Why don't you show me what's going on with my Baby Cuz? And Smallville? And even Ollie. They're the whole reason I'm reading you you know."

But the book had a mind of its own as it continued to tell how about how Frodo and Sam were fairing since they'd separated from the Fellowship to continue on their own towards Mordor.

Apparently, the hobbits weren't doing all that well. Not only were they terribly lost, but they were running out of rations and Frodo kept having nightmares about the day Gandalf died. Also, the Ring was _slowly_ but surely starting to weigh on Frodo. Lois had to give the little man props for having withstood its power and magnetism for so long though, and so she didn't blame him at all for it.

And then the Gollum creature appeared…and if its attack was anything to go by it was off its rocker and strong to boot. Considering all this, Lois still couldn't get how Frodo had decided that Gollum was the best person to trust as their guide. She completely agreed with and supported Sam's position on that Gollum wasn't trustworthy and should be gutted (okay, so maybe the gutted part was an embellishment of hers…but she was sure that if she'd suggested it Sam would totally back her up on it).

"Oooh! Oooh!" She couldn't contain her excitement as the next chapter began inscribing itself. "The Fellowship! _Finally_!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

They'd been traveling almost nonstop for three days and night without any food, and Chloe hated to admit it, but she was in the back with Gimli and about to give out any minute now. She hated the thought that she was bringing the group down, Merry and Pippin's lives were at stake here, but she didn't know how much longer she could go on like this. She was about to collapse as it was and it didn't seem like they were getting any closer. Every time they stumbled upon the monsters' camp it'd already been abandoned hours ago. Their hopes were dashed time and time again, and as time dragged on there was less and less chance of finding their companions alive. That realization was never spoken aloud, but it was obvious on everyone's countenance that they knew it to be truth.

As it was, if they even found the Uruk-hai's and orcs in an hour or so Chloe would be no good to her companions. She'd just faint or be so tired she'd accidentally shoot one of her own comrades or just plain and simply get herself killed within seconds of the battle beginning.

It was why she'd thanked all holy when Aragorn stopped to do his Ranger thing, which consisted of him lying on the ground with his eyes closed and his ear pressed to the ground, listening. She didn't know how he could pick up stuff like that but he seemed to and she trusted it.

She hoped though that his hearing would be a little off so that she could have more time sitting down on the ground and try catching her breath.

Gimli looked like he really wanted to do the same, but since Clark appeared a little tired yet still strong to go, and Legolas seemed completely unaffected…the dwarf's pride was keeping him on his feet.

Chloe couldn't care less about her own pride.

She was lying down panting and she didn't care _who_ saw her.

Damn the others for being able to take this better than her!

She couldn't be _that_ out of shape…could she?

Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes opened. "Their pace has quickened." He climbed to his feet. "They must have caught our scent." Desperation cloaked his voice. "We must hurry!"

Legolas took off running.

Gimli groaned before staggering behind.

Clark turned to Chloe, reaching out his hand. "It's time."

"Time?" She looked at that hand, her whole body numb and sore.

"Time to swallow your pride and come aboard the Kent Express." Clark replied, face serious. "Everyone's worried about you, but apparently from what Legolas told me you've told Aragorn that you refuse to be carried, that you, and I quote 'hate it'. It's why there haven't been any offers despite the fact that I _know_ that both Aragorn and Legolas have the strength and the willingness to help you." His eyes narrowed. "Since when do you _hate_ being carried around anyway? I _always_ carry you around."

For a moment Chloe couldn't understand what in the world he was talking about…and then she remembered the time when she'd thought Aragorn and Arwen were a thing and she'd told him that lie so he'd stop offering to carry her.

The blonde wanted to smack herself. "I said that because I was jealous and wanted to distance myself from him." She ran a hand through her hair. "If you were reading the story you should remember that."

For a moment he appeared confused, and then he flinched, apparently remembering all too well. "Chloe, I wanted to apologize for all I put you through, emotionally. I-."

"Clark, it's in our past. It doesn't matter anymore." And to prove it, she accepted his hand and help to her feet. "I miss the Kent Express…but can you handle it?"

"I might have lost most of my powers, but I still have my endurance and my strength." He flashed her a smile. "I think I can manage under your bulking weight."

"Hey!" She laughed, slapping his arm before using the last of her strength to jump onto his back piggyback style, arms around his neck as his hands reached back to help support her weight by grabbing purchase of her upper thighs. "Onwards Mister Kent."

"Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off."

"You can't superspeed anymore you know." And yet she tightened both her grip around his neck and her thighs around his waist.

Clark seemed to take that as a challenge because he took off as fast as he could, causing her to laugh and rest her head against his shoulder as they started covering ground. He mightn't have super speed, but Clark was definitely faster than a normal human, and Chloe wondered if he'd been like this since coming or if his power were slowly regenerating. It was something to think about and discuss with him later. If there was a chance for the laser-eyes returning…

In the distance they could see the group, which had stopped and were looking back at them, but Chloe didn't pay them any mind, laughing when Clark rearranged her weight by giving her a little push upwards which caught her by surprise and caused her to hold on tighter with a little squeak.

They finally reached the remainder of the Fellowship, who were watching them oddly. It was probably the fact that, as Clark had mentioned, they thought she hated being carried and yet here she was obviously having just finished laughing, and Clark had been laughing at her squeak.

"Are you hurt, Lady Chloe?" Gimli asked in pants, worry showing on his bearded face.

"I'm fine Gimli, don't worry." Chloe gave him a genuine smile. "Clark just decided I was going too slow for his liking."

"Hey! I offered to help you out of the goodness of my heart!" Clark protested, the smile twitching his lips proving he was far from annoyed like he tried to portray.

"You _told_ me to climb on top of you. There was no question involved." Chloe snorted, giving his neck a little squeeze.

"That's because it was silly for you to be so tired when I always carry you about anyway." Clark responded, giving her thigh a little slap before holding her properly with both hands again. "I've been carrying you around for _years_. I don't see why it should change now."

Aragorn was silent, his features drawn before he returned his gaze ahead of them. "We need to go. Now."

And with that he was off once more.

Chloe held on as Clark and the others followed, as sigh escaping her lips as she watched Aragorn ahead of the others.

It'd been many days since that kiss in Moria and yet neither she nor Aragorn had been able to talk about it at all. Thanks to that (and so many other reasons) things were somewhat awkward between them, and while Chloe wished they could just talk about it and be over with it, she was also relieved that they had this distraction. It wasn't as if she had gotten used to the fact that she was Isildur's daughter and Aragorn's very distant ancestor. She couldn't wrap her head around that and until she did she couldn't bring it upon herself to tell _him_ about it. So yes, she was relieved that they were too busy trying to save Pippin and Merry to straighten out the mess between them. That might make her selfish and somewhat of a bad person, but it was true.

"No rest…no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli huffed to himself, out of breath, as he lagged slightly behind them. "We're passing the boundaries of Emyn Muil into Rohan. Shall these creatures have us chase them to the ends of the world?"

Rohan.

This was new territory.

"Do you know anything about Rohan?" She whispered into Clark's ear. "Did the book give any hint about it?"

He shook his head.

The blonde sighed, wishing that at least one of them had a general idea about what was going to happen in the story they found themselves stuck in.

But there were moments that she was beginning to wonder if this was actually only a story which Kryptonite made alive. For one, there was her mother. If this was just a story, how had she managed to get pregnant? And if so, did that mean that Chloe herself was just a character from a story and not real herself? Or were the kryptonite/magic books something else? Were they a portal into another dimension?

Somehow…this idea was sounding more and more plausible to her with every breath she took.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped and bent down to pick up something…lifting it for them all to see.

It was Pippin's brooch, the one given to him by the elves when he'd gotten a new change of clothes.

"Not idly do the leave of Lorien fall." Aragorn announced as he slowly stood to his feet, pocketing the brooch.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas smiled, gazing on ahead.

Aragorn studied the ground. "They're less than a day ahead of us."

Legolas turned to Gimli. "We're gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross-country." Gimli bent over, taking in deep breaths, face nearly crimson from the exertion. "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"There's something strange at work here." Aragorn frowned, gaze off into the distance. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures and sets its will against us." He turned to Legolas. "They are less than a day's run ahead of us, with your elven eyes you should be able to make something out."

Legolas nodded, and then he was off, running so fast it was obvious he'd been holding somewhat back before.

Gimli stayed bent over, panting.

Chloe felt a little guilty for getting a ride but knew that the dwarf would be mightily offended if she offered to switch places with him so she bit her tongue.

"I need…to visit the bushes." The dwarf finally wheezed before making his way to some bushes off to the side.

"Maybe I should get down for now." Chloe commented, feeling a little uncomfortable for some reason, especially given the fact that Aragorn was decidedly not looking at them.

"Nah." Clark tightened his hold visibly on her, oblivious to the tension. "You're comfortable. I'm comfortable. And you'll just have to jump back on when Legolas comes back. So it makes more sense for you to stay on." He shrugged. "Not like we're not used to this anyway."

Finally Aragorn turned to look at them, eyes and countenance darker than usual. "Am I to understand that it is a common occurrence for you to behave in such an improper manner as this?"

"Huh?" Clark asked what was in Chloe's head. "Improper?"

A muscle jumped in Aragorn's cheek. "Highly. You are damaging My Lady's honor with your behavior and she is allowing you to."

There was some accusation in that tone as his gaze flashed towards her.

"You offered to carry me once." Chloe couldn't understand the reasoning behind this surprise attack. "How would that have been proper yet this isn't?"

"I would _never_ have compromised your honor or integrity by touching you the way he does!" Aragorn glared at her. "I would have carried you in the respectable place in my arms, _not_ having your curves pressed into my body and holding you by placing my hands on places that _no_ gentleman would even think of touching!"

"That's ridiculous." Clark laughed good-naturedly, shaking his head. "Look, I know you think you're trying to protect her virtue Aragorn, but Chloe isn't from your world and neither am I. The things you all find dishonorable or scandalous are norms for us."

"_Clark_…" Chloe felt nerves building in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not to say we're moral-less as people, but, well…" Clark seemed to not have heard her. "I mean, look at the way we dress. Its completely different. And women are rulers in our world. We have Queens who govern over their husbands. And female presidents. And men and women can hang out and be like this without people talking or even thinking its weird." He made a face. "It's actually _encouraged_."

"I cannot understand your world." Aragorn let out a sigh of pure aggravation. "I cannot understand your customs. I try, but I find it hard to believe that there is a society that values its women so little."

"They're valued! And a lot more than they are here!" Clark had apparently taken offense at that. "In my world women aren't just wives! They're rulers! They can vote for rulers! They don't have chastity belts around them because if they're not a virgin at the wedding it's not a big deal!"

Chloe felt her whole body go numb.

"Not…a big deal?" Aragorn whispered to himself. "How can you say that? You can't truly say that you believe this…that if your future wife had intimately known another man this wouldn't affect you or how you saw her!"

"If men aren't expected to be virgins on their wedding night why should women?" Clark countered in a surprisingly deadly calm voice. "Only a fool would let something like that change his feelings for the woman he loves…and if he truly does love her…something like that won't matter. _Nothing_ will matter except that she is _his_."

Chloe realized why Clark was behaving this way, realized that in his own way he was defending her and her honor. He was trying to get Aragorn to see differently, to open his eyes to their culture, because Clark had read their story and he knew the feelings she had towards the Ranger. Clark _knew_ she was falling in love with Aragorn and was scared as to how the Ranger would react when he found out about her.

She was going to be sick.

By some grace, Legolas returned at that moment, stopping before them. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbit to _Isengard_."

"_Saruman_." Aragorn whispered as Gimli hurried back to them, their more pressing matters returning to the forefront. "We must hurry and intercept them before they can reach him."

They were off again, running.

Chloe closed her eyes and held on tightly to Clark, her stomach a tangle of nerves and a bitter taste in her mouth. The topic she'd feared so much had finally been raised and Aragorn had made his feelings known pretty obviously. Sexual purity was important to him in a woman, and once he knew that she was far from a virgin he'd become disillusioned with her. Maybe even disgusted.

The realization brought tears to her eyes.

Just like her mother and Isildur, whatever it was Chloe and Aragorn had between them was only going to end in tragedy…

…so she couldn't let it go that far.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"No! No! No! No! _No_!" Lois ranted and raved on the bed, throwing a pillow at the wall in absolute fury. "Goddamn it Chloe! Stop doing this to yourself! Stop chickening out of something great and putting so many obstacles in front of yourself and _never fighting for what you want_! Stop it!"

In a way she could understand her cousin's trepidation since Aragorn was obviously a man of old virtues and morals and such, and Lois had a feeling that the Ranger wouldn't take the news of her cousin not being a virgin too well, but Lois also knew that there were always ways around ways. One just had to _really_ want something. And go after it with all their heart. But that was the problem with Chloe. Her heart had been hurt too many times and she tended not to do anything that could endanger it in any way. She played it safe, protected herself, never did anything that could lead to herself getting hurt. But Lois was scared that this time it would lead to her cousin losing a man who _truly_ cared about her.

Words began to engrave themselves in the page, but they weren't about Chloe anymore. Instead they were about that snake Saruman.

...

_Night crept across the sky, painting it like a canvas of purple and orange, yet in the Tower of Orthanc, standing amidst the smoking caverns of Isengard, Saruman paid it no heed. His gaze was on the smoke issuing forth from the now ash-colored land within the Ring of Isengard, contemplating the change that had occurred. He continued to contemplate this as he made his way to his chambers, and once he did he placed his hand over the Palantir, which was a crystal ball of sorts which allowed him to communicate with his master. Within this dark orb were swirls of fire, a constant reminder of whom it was he was connected to._

_ "The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor?" He announced, thinking of the vast army of Orcs and Uruk-hais. "To stand against Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle Earth."_

_ The Flaming Eye of Sauron sat atop its tower in Mordor, watching the world…fire flashing in the dark orb in Isengard._

_ Outside his window Saruman had a view of the beautiful trees of Isengard being hacked down by Orcs, axes hacking into the trunks, their carcasses thrown into the pits. They would hack into the trunks and throw the logs into furnaces to heat the molten metal which would soon become swords and helmets. And as these weapons were being created Uruk-hai were birthed as well._

_ "The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc."_

_ They were to be armed and ready to march within two weeks, and while his Orc overseer had declared that there were too many who couldn't be armed in time, Saruman would hear no petty excuses. A dam was to be made by blocking the stream, and the furnaces were to work night and day, fueled by the few remaining trees in Isengard…and by the beautiful and enormous Fangorn Forest which engulfed the nearby mountainside._

_"The Wild Men have rallied to our cause, swearing their allegiance to us." Saruman could feel his master's pleasure through the Palantir and it was all he needed. "The Horse-men took their land, drove their people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks. The Wild Men want vengeance. Want blood." He smirked evilly. "They will take back the lands and burn every village. We have only to remove those who oppose us. As we speak several forces of the Wild Men charge across Rohan towards the villages. It is beginning." He caressed the Palantir. "Too long have the peasants stood against you." His eyes narrowed. "Rohan, My Lord, is ready to fall."_

...

"This is so not good." Lois fretted, biting her thumbnail, before suddenly narrowing her eyes in realization. "Uhm…where exactly is _Ollie_?"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers **

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

A/N: This chapter will feature a little less Chloe/Aragorn…as it's giving a view into Rohan and setting the stage…

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_The aftermath of a vicious battle littered and defaced the earth, the river carrying small streams of blood as bodies were taken by the current. A torrential downpour lent a grey air upon the day whose night had held nothing but death._

_ Eomer, of the House of Eorl, son of Theodweyn, sister of King Theoden of Rohan, could remember the days in which Rohan knew only peace. His father, Eomund, had once been the Chief Marshal of the Mark of Rohan, a position which Eomer eventually inherited once he became of age and proved his worth both to his king and his men, and Eomer knew that he would see worse days than his father ever had in this position. Not for the first time he wished that his parents were still alive, for he knew that they could have given him much sage council, but he would never fault King Theoden's upbringing. His uncle had adopted both Eomer and his sister Eowyn, raising them as his own children. They loved him dearly, as they did his son, their cousin, Prince Theodred, future king of Rohan._

_And it was for Theodred's sake that Eomer rode in the torrential rain with his men, searching for his cousin, who'd led the group who'd tried to defend this village._

_ The Wild Men were attacking Rohan in strength and numbers they'd never had before, destroying villages, razing them to the ground and sparing not the women nor children nor the old. They were ruthless and bloodthirsty and tearing Rohan apart._

_ Eomer had led his group of Rohirrim Horsemen into battle to protect another village, and upon missing Theodred's group afterwards had ridden towards his cousin's destination only to find it in shambles, death and decay everywhere._

_ "Theodred." Eomer whispered to himself, dread slowly curling in his chest as he surveyed the carnage before yelling to his men. "Find the king's son!"_

_ The Rohirrim walked amongst the arrow-pierced dead, checking the face of each one, praying that the crown prince wasn't amongst them and had by some sweet mercy managed to escape the carnage._

_ "Mordor will pay for this." A soldier swore, gazing down at his fallen brethren, and at the villagers who hadn't stood a chance._

_ "The Orcs with the Wild Men are not from Mordor." Eomer replied, kicking one of the dead Orcs to reveal the all-too familiar White Hand of Saruman._

_ "My Lord Eomer! Over here!"_

_ Turning towards the voice, Eomer's heart raced in fear as he ran towards the riverbank, where the soldier was pulling a body out of the water, leaving him laying on his back on the bank. _

_ Going to his knees, Eomer stared into Theodred's face, praying to all holy as he reached out and pressed a hand to his neck, feeling a faint throb. "He has a pulse." Relief shot through his like an arrow as he allowed himself to hope. "He breathes." He reached for Theodred and stood, holding his cousin's weight with ease. "Come. We must take the prince back to Edoras!"_

...

"Wow." Lois gazed at the illustration being burnt onto the pages of Lord Eomer as he made his way towards his steed with his cousin's limp body in his arms. "He's _really_ hot."

...

_The Rohirrim rode straightway to Edoras, Eomer leading, carrying his gravely wounded cousin. Ever so often he'd check for a pulse, thanking all holy that it was still there, yet worry churning in his stomach as he realized that each time it grew fainter and fainter. There was little time. Theodred deserved to die in the comforts of his own home, surrounded by his family…not on a cold battleground surrounded by the long dead._

_ As the Horsemen rose into the city, the people cleared a path for them, mourning beginning to raise loudly as they recognized the body hanging limply from Eomer's steed._

_ He ignored them, tried to push back the feeling of failure which stuck in his throat, and descended his faithful horse, leaving others to tend to it. For the first time he would not do so himself, instead carrying his cousin up to his chambers and calling for the healers although he already knew it was too late. His cousin, the crown prince, was passing into the shadows. Eomer held back the rage and impotence, refusing to show how crippled he felt within at the soon loss of a man he'd loved as his brother._

_ The door to Theodred's chambers flew open and Eowyn rushed to their cousin's bedside, kneeling before it, leaning over him. "Theodred!"_

_ Their cousin's head lolled, unresponsive to her desperation._

_ From the shadowed corner he refused to leave, Eomer watched the realization hit his sister as she drew back to the covers to see Theodred's fatal wound._

_ Eowyn gasped, eyes filling with tears as she dropped hold of the sheet, finally turning to look at her brother._

_ Eomer could only nod, seeing his own despair echoed in her eyes. _

...

Lois sniffled, blowing her nose on some toilet paper she'd snatched from the bathroom.

She'd never read anything about this Theodred before, so while the fact that he was dying was sad it really wasn't what affected her.

What really tore at her was Eomer's feelings, and how well she could understand them. He was dedicated to his cousin, loved him like his own brother, and now that something had happened to him he blamed himself for not being able to be there to protect him.

Didn't Lois share all these feelings for Chloe?

She could empathize with the pain the man was going through right now, and it only amplified her fears for her own cousin.

...

_In the Main Hall, Eomer watched as Eowyn hurried to their uncle's throne and kissed his cheek before kneeling before him in lament. Eomer stared at his king as he sat motionless on his throne, seeming years older than he truly was. The young warrior cursed all that had befallen his goodly uncle before going to kneel before him, head bowed._

_ "Your son is badly wounded, my lord." Eowyn's voice was teary yet strong._

_ "He was ambushed by Orcs." Eomer added, head bowed in respect and shame._

_ On his throne Theoden made no response, instead stared off into the distance._

_ Eomer clenched his hands tightly. "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force."_

_ "That is a lie." A voice said behind them, and Grima Wormtongue appeared from the shadows. He walked over to stand beside the king, hand on the wizened old man's shoulder. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."_

_ Eomer stared at the disgusting man in contempt, unable and unwilling to hide his feelings towards his uncle's advisor._

_ "Grima…" King Theoden mumbled feebly. "Grima…"_

_ Wormtongue leaned down close to the king._

_ "My son…Grima…"_

_ Eomer couldn't stand to see how his uncle had become a shadow of his former self, and he stood. "Orcs are running freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." He motioned for Erkenbrand to bring him the Orc helmet and once it was in his hands he dropped it to the floor, and a severed Orc head rolled out of it, landing at the king's and Grima's feet._

_ It bore the White Hand or Saruman._

_ Wormtongue stared at it, obviously considering his words, before finally kneeling down next to Theoden. "Why do you lay these troubles upon an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering."_

_ "Warmongering?" Eomer snarled, taking a menacing step towards the petty little insect before grabbing him and yanking him to his feet. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the Men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"_

_ Those beady eyes glanced over Eomer's shoulder as Eowyn walked out of the Hall, most probably to return to her dying cousin's side. _

_ Eomer followed that gaze before growling and tightening his hold on the disgusting man in his grip. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps."_

_Grima looked over Eomer's shoulders as two guards approached Eomer and pulled him off. "You see much, Eomer, son of Eomund."_

_ The king's guards blocked the way of Eomer's men as they tried to go to him._

_ "Too much." Grima sneered, straightening his clothes. "You are to be imprisoned in your uncle's dungeons and your men are banished from the kingdom of Rohan…and all its domains under pain of death."_

_ Eomer doubled over as he was punched in the stomach by one of the guards, being restrained by others. "You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing."_

_ One of the men punched Eomer again._

"_This order does not come from me." Victory was thick in his every expression, in even the tone of his voice. "It comes from the king. He signed it this morning." Reaching into his billowing black cloak, Wormtongue pulled out a document with a sloppy scrawl at the bottom. The document read:_

**Let it be known that Eomer, Son of Eomund, third Marshall of Riddermark is to be imprisoned pending trial for the charges of attempted deception and usurpation of the throne through means of deception. His men are banished forthwith from the King of Rohan and all its domains from this day forth, being the eight and thirtieth year of the reign of Theoden, Son of Thengel, King of Rohan.**

_ The last thing Eomer saw as he was dragged out, was the sneer on that rat's face._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the plains of Rohan, the dawning sun rose as the five hunters continued their trek across the fields at high speed until finally coming to a stop at the top of a rise as Aragorn once more examined the ground.

Chloe, body feeling numb, slipped from Clark's back and stretched.

Legolas gazed up at the dawning sun with dread. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night."

Clark turned to look at him, worried. "Are you sure?"

The elf returned his gaze, grim, as he nodded.

Chloe hugged herself, wary and uncomfortable. She'd gotten control of her emotions, knew what she had to do, and was trying her best to numb herself to Aragorn and everyone. She'd almost been successful when she'd thought Arwen was Aragorn's love and she knew that she could accomplish the task if she tried hard enough. How many people had she done this to in the past? How many heartaches had she managed to sidestep thanks to the ability to make herself numb to it? If she couldn't feel it, it couldn't hurt her.

It didn't matter that each time she did it a part of her was lost forever.

Suddenly Aragorn looked up and motioned for them to hasten behind a nearby formation to hide.

Wariness filled Chloe as she hurried to do as instructed, and only when her back was to the rocks could she hear the sound of a multitude of horses and feel the earth beneath them rumbling as they drew nearer and nearer before cresting over the hill and passing the rock formation, giving Chloe her first view of the men of Rohan. They were a large group of armored men on horseback, warriors, comfortable in their saddle as they were breathing.

Aragorn hesitated a second, sending Chloe a look, before stepping out calmly from hiding and calling out to the retreating men, who had yet to see them. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?"

Mark?

What Mark?

The head horseman signaled the group with his hand and as one, with astonishing speed and skill, the Rohirrim checked the steeds, wheeling around and charging towards the five.

Chloe pressed harder against the rock, feeling threatened by their attitude.

On the other hand Legolas, Gimli and Clark joined Aragorn in the forefront as the riders approached and circled around them and the rock formation, basically trapping them, pointing their spears at them.

Aragorn held up his hands in surrender as the head horseman rode forwards and addressed them from his steed.

"What business does an Elf, two Men, a Dwarf and…a _woman_…?" He paused for a moment, seeming quite thrown by her presence before shaking his head and returning his scowl to Aragorn. "What business do you have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli raised his chin defiantly. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

The man handed his spear to another rider and dismounted his horse, approaching the dwarf menacingly. "I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

In a lightning fast move, Legolas nocked an arrow, pointing it at the man. "You would die before your stroke fell."

As one all the spears trained on Legolas.

Clark pulled out his sword and stepped in to defend his friend should need be.

This was all getting out of control!

"_Please_." Chloe finally spoke as she pushed away from the rock, slowly raising her hand in a show of submission as she pulled off her bow and sheath of arrows, laying them at her feet. "We mean no harm." The leader had shown hesitation when he'd realized she was a woman and she was hoping that that meant that the Horsemen of Rohan had some sort of code of honor when it came to not harming a woman. She was depending on it as she moved closer, finding herself standing at Aragorn's side, staring into the head Horseman's face pleadingly. "We are searching for friends whose lives are in danger. Our quest has led us to your kingdom. We have no fight with you and wish for none in return."

The man eyed her in silence.

Aragorn, sensing that the danger had been stayed, (even if only for a moment) reached behind her and slowly lowered Legolas' bow. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He is Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and his ready swordsman is Clark, son of Jonathan." The hand that he'd used to put down Legolas's bow rested on Chloe's shoulder, surprising her as he didn't normally touch her. "She is Chloe, daughter of Moira Lane."

The man's eyes widened.

Whispers filled the Horsemen's ranks.

Aragorn's grip on her shoulder tightened. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The man stared at them for a moment before removing his helmet. "I am Erkenbrand, and it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that King Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. The king's son lay dying last we knew of him, his nephew, our Lord Eomer, unjustly imprisoned, while Lady Eowyn is trapped in the castle with such filth as Wormtongue." Disgust filled his face. "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." He leaned in closer, speaking quietly to them, accusing. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Clark assured him.

"We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain." Aragorn informed, never once letting go of his hold on Chloe. "They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed." Erkenbrand declared. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"_What_?" Chloe whispered, something dark and twisted churning in her stomach.

Gimli sprung forwards, his face betraying he felt the same as her. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small…only children to your eyes." Aragorn tried.

Erkenbrand shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." With his gloved hand he pointed to where smoke rose from a pile in the distance.

Chloe stared at the smoke in shock, feeling as if something had ripped her heart right out of her chest. "_No_."

"_They can't be dead_." Clark whispered, tears beginning to moisten his gaze as he too stared at the smoke in shock.

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief, elf and dwarf as one in their suffering.

"I am sorry." Erkenbrand nodded before turning and whistling. "Hasufel! Arod! Frol!" Three steeds moved to the forefront and he lovingly placed his hands on them before passing the reigns to Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He put on his helmet and returned to his horse, mounting it expertly. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to the Riders. "We ride north!"

The Rohirrim quickly rode off and disappeared to the North.

Aragorn looked towards the smoldering pile in the distance.

"They can't be dead." Clark repeated a little louder, a little firmer, shaking his head in denial. "Merry and Pippin can _not_ be dead."

"There is always hope." Gimli's voice broke with his emotion.

The sound caused Chloe to feel sick, the fatigue from the days of chasing the Uruk-Hais and the Orcs finally collapsing in on her as her knees gave way.

Aragorn moved swiftly, catching her around her waist and holding her to him as she sobbed against his chest. His arms were strong and his embrace warm, protecting. He kept her up while her own feet wouldn't, and he whispered encouragements into her ear in elvish that she couldn't understand and yet still knew due to the tone. She clutched him tighter, forgetting for a moment that she needed to harden herself against him. It was impossible to do so when she needed him now more than ever.

"They can still be alive." Aragorn finally returned to english, one hand around her, the other in her hair as he whispered into her ear. "Don't give up on them yet. The hobbits are a small yet sturdy breed."

"We'll find them." Gimli's voice was thick was emotion. "We _will_."

Legolas, who had apparently taken the reigns from Aragorn, passed one to Clark. "Can you ride?"

Clark nodded. "I'm a Kansas boy."

That, of course, meant nothing to people from Middle Earth but Legolas accepted it nonetheless.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Not the hobbits." Lois begged the book, pacing the floor as a picture of the five of them riding towards the pillar of smoke in the distance burnt onto the page. Clark was the only lone rider, hope fighting to stay alive on his countenance. Legolas and Gimli, who shared a horse due to the dwarf's inability to even get his feet in the stirrups, were much more resigned though, their expressions blank. Chloe was surprisingly enough riding with Aragorn and not Clark, leaning against the Ranger's chest, seeming very much as if she was going into shock. Grief was etched on her every feature. And the Ranger…the Ranger's expression was that of pain and worry.

And that gaze rested on Chloe.

"You can't kill the hobbits off. Not Pippin and Merry." Lois fought with the book, unable to understand _why_ this would happen, unable to believe it. "They're the sweetest, cutest, most _non-depressing_ characters in the whole story! You can't do this! You stupid! STUPID! Damn book!"

"You _do_ realize that you can't blame books for what is written in them, don't you?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Lois looked up, eyes wide. "It's about time! Where the _hell_ have _you_ been Sabrina?"

Zatanna frowned as she strode forwards. "I'm a very busy woman, Lois. Now where's Chloe? Oliver has his persistent League chasing me down and I need her to tell me what the hell he wants _this time." _She then stopped, eyes wide as she gave the book a better look. "That book…I sense _great magic_ from it."

Shaking her head, the brunette couldn't believe it. "Well, someone give the girl a prize."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"So, what have _you_ been thrown in for?" The man who'd already been inhabiting the cell when he'd been imprisoned within wanted to know as he sat calmly in the corner. "Did you jaywalk? Chew a fingernail? _Breathe_?"

Eomer frowned at the odd accent and speech of this stranger. He didn't seem of Rohan, and his clothes were the oddest apparel the warrior had ever seen. "What misdeeds have _you_ committed to be thrown into our dungeons?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out actually." The stranger replied, leaning his head against the wall. "See, all I did was appear here, in this cell. I thought the book actually _liked _me. But _no_. It took me from being with Lane to being in solitary in a jail somewhere in Middle Earth." He paused. "Then again, it could have been taking pity on me."

The man was obviously a lunatic, speaking incoherencies.

"I mean, she's hot, and I dated her way back when..." The man thought for a moment before shaking his head. "But I was about to have a nervous breakdown, being left alone with just her." He then flinched. "Oh god. She's going to read that." He brought his hand to his face. "I won't survive to get out of this story. If Chloe wasn't in it she'd burn the book out of spite." He went still before looking up at the ceiling as if expecting to see someone. "Not that I'm saying she's spiteful!"

Yes.

Most definitely someone touched in the head.

Eomer sighed, gazing towards the bars.

"So, what's your name?" The man addressed him once more, seeming to have finished speaking to the ceiling about the arid road he'd somehow marked a date upon…though with what date in time (and the importance of this date) was never specified.

Eomer paused and eyed the stranger, wondering if he should entertain a madman, before realizing his own predicament and sighing. "Eomer, son of Eomund."

The man smiled, reaching out his hand. "Oliver, son of Robert."

Eomer eyed the hand before reaching out and shaking it.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

On horseback they made it to the burning carcasses with relative quickness, the scent of burning flesh searing itself into Chloe's nostrils and making her stomach roll with nausea. It was a scent she was unaccustomed to and unprepared for, barely managing to keep the bile from racing up her throat in disgust and desperation. Somehow she kept it in check as she dismounted from the steed, staring at the pile as Gimli hurried towards it, shifting through the smoldering bodies.

Clark, apparently unable to look at the pile of burning death, decided to better spend his time tying up the horses so that they didn't escape.

Aragorn was a couple of steps away from the pile, seeming almost too horrified to draw closer.

Gimli retrieved a charred belt and dagger sheath, his voice breaking, his accent deepening. "It's one of their wee little belts."

Legolas closed his eyes tightly as he lowered his head, wishing in his mother tongue for the hobbits to find peace after death. "_Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath."_

Aragorn let out an agonized, self-hating sound as he kicked at the Orc pile.

"We failed them." Gimli whispered in disbelief, in mourning.

What good was she doing here?

As Chloe stood by herself, staring at the burning pile of bodies, she asked herself that question. It'd been a nagging doubt in the back of her mind ever since she'd realized that coming to Middle Earth hadn't been a freak coincidence but premeditated. Her mother had been a great warrior, had helped win a war, and yet what exactly had Chloe contributed to the land of Middle Earth and its new battle? She couldn't fight with most weapons, was only barely competent with the bow and arrow…and not once had she managed to save anyone. She'd fainted before the Witch King stabbed Frodo, merely watched as Gandalf sacrificed himself for them, and she'd been able to do nothing but cry as Boromir died a hero's death for the hobbits that _she'd_ let get taken by these foul beasts and get…oh dear god…the _horrors_ she'd been told that Orcs and Uruk-hai's bestowed on their captives before killing them…!

How was her being here helping anyone?

How could her mother and Galadriel believe that she was here for a reason? That she could _help_ Middle Earth and its people?

She couldn't even keep up with the others as they ran!

Maybe if she hadn't been lagging behind so much they'd have been able to catch up to the Orcs and Uruk-hais before the Rohirrim and would have been able to save Merry and Pippin!

Their deaths were on _her_!

Her side throbbed, giving her a sharp reminder of yet another circumstance that proved how helpless and useless she truly was, able to _feel_ those black and purple veins slowly growing once more.

Aragorn turned away from the pile, self-hatred on his countenance, before suddenly something caught his eye. "A hobbit lay here…and another." He turned completely towards the tracks he followed. "They crawled with their hands bound." He bent down and picked up remnants of cut rope. "Their bonds were cut and they ran over there, and were followed." His gaze rose to the formidable, dark forest looming over them. "Their tracks lead away from the battle into…Fangorn Forest."

Chloe's breath caught as she wiped at her eyes, looking at the forest and then back at the horses.

By now everyone was turned towards the Ranger, eyes wide, hope once more daring to return.

Until he said the name of the forest.

"_Fangorn_?" Gimli reached the Ranger's side. "What madness drew them _there_?"

"Who cares?" Chloe grabbed her bow and sheath of arrows from the horse's saddlebag. "Merry and Pippin are still alive."

Aragorn turned towards her, his expression slowly turning to a crooked half smile. "I knew My Lady's spirit was not broken."

She fought the pleasure his pleasure gave her, shaking her head as she started stomping towards Fangorn Forest.

As one, the men shared smiles behind her before hurrying after.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh, I like him." Zatanna declared with a grin as she lay on her stomach on the bed next to Lois, gazing at the illustration being burnt onto the page of Aragorn smiling tenderly at Chloe, who was visibly conflicted. "Does he _always_ call her "his" lady?"

"Yep. I don't think she realizes he's saying "My Lady" and not "Milady" though." Lois despaired, relieved to finally have someone else with her who could understand how fangirly she felt as she read. The boys just could never understand the moments she'd wanted to squeal and clap her hands. But Zatanna? Her reactions were very promising. "Chloe's too oblivious sometimes. And she puts herself down. And now she has it in her mind that just because she's not a virgin she can never be with Aragorn."

The magician shook her head. "I've noticed that about her. She needs to snap out of it. This Aragorn fellow is hot and seems to really like her. She needs to stake her claim." An evilly little grin took over her features. "She should also show him all the advantages _not_ being a virgin gives her."

Lois' smile was blinding. "I agree! She needs to sex this man up!"

"Leave him unable to walk straight for days." Zatanna agreed with a smile just as large.

The women, who'd never really seen eye to eye before, were suddenly high-fiving and laughing, completely at ease with the other.

As words began to burn onto the page, Lois immediately caught sight of something that caused her to scream and jump off of the bed.

"What?" Zatanna's eyes widened as she turned to look at the page in worry as Lois quickly put on her shoes and reached for something by the side of the bed.

That was why the magician never witnessed the moment Lois Lane disappeared.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers **

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Even if Zatanna wasn't a magician and magic hadn't always been a part of her life, she knew that this situation she now found herself in wouldn't come as such of a surprise. There was much that she'd learnt since becoming an ally of the Justice League, but one of the most important things was that if something was possible, no matter how remotely, it was going to happen to Chloe Sullivan…and…to some extent…Clark Kent. Lois and Oliver most of the time got dragged along solely because they were usually inseparable from the aforementioned.

Being a rapid reader (thanks to magic being on her side) the magician had caught up with everything that was going on in book one, and was ready for whatever book two could throw at her. Considering that the book had declared that _"finally, the last member of this tale joined the others"_ right before Lois' disappearance Zatanna figured that she herself was safe from being book-nabbed, and it was with great ease that she lay in bed and ate the chips and other junk food Lois had apparently stock-piled inside of Chloe's apartment.

The book was now talking about Sam, Frodo and Gollum, who'd travelled through an icky swamp in which Frodo got wet. Which was a bad thing considering that that water was full of dead things, all rotten. They'd all wanted Frodo to join them permanently but Gollum had pulled him out. And even afterwards when they got out of the swamp and camped for the night things weren't that good considering that the Ringwraiths flew over them and nearly caught them.

All in all, the hobbits and…thing…were having a _very_ bad time.

Good thing the Black Gate was supposed to be close by, right?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Fangorn Forest looked like every dark forest in every horror movie Chloe had ever watched. Sure, it had a more 'fantasy' vibe than her horror movie forests did, but it still gave you the feeling that the trees were gonna spear you with their branches and that you would never ever see the light of day again. She kept her arrow on her bow, ready should anything decide it was hungry and wanted to eat one of them. Clark seemed just as wary as he kept his hand on the hilt of the sword at his hips. Not reassuringly, the other men in the group did the same thing.

"Orc blood!" Gimli gasped as he rubbed his fingers against a smudge on some leaves.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn frowned, eyes on the ground.

"Does anyone else have the feeling they're being watched?" Clark wanted to know, blue eyes staring around them uneasily.

"I do." Chloe mumbled as she walked passed the men and hesitantly placed her hand against the bark of a magnificent tree. "This whole place seems _alive_."

"I don't like it." Gimli raised his axe, staring at the trees suspiciously.

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas announced, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards, as if listening to something they couldn't hear. "Full of memories…and anger." He made a face. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Aragorn turned to the Dwarf. "Gimli!"

"Huh?" Gimli frowned.

"Lower your axe." The Ranger motioned downwards slowly with his hand.

Eyes widening, Gimli hurried to do as told.

"We need to find Merry and Pippin." Chloe whispered as she felt the tree pulsating with life beneath her hand, not liking the idea of the two hobbits being on their own in this place.

"Hey…Chloe?" Clark looked around him, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah Clark?" She didn't look back at him, wondering if anyone else realized that the trees seemed to almost have a heartbeat.

"Remember that time when you had to taser me out of a tree?"

How could she forget? "It rings a bell, yeah."

"Well, I'm getting that feeling again."

She snorted. "Well, _that's_ never good."

Legolas stared ahead of him intently, ignoring the conversation going on by his side.

Aragorn sent them a look, eyes narrowed in confusion, probably wondering what a taser was and how it could be used to get someone out of a tree.

Suddenly Clark frowned as he tilted his head to the side. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Legolas turned towards Aragorn. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_

Chloe loved hearing Elvin, she did, it was beautiful and flowed like a song, and yet sometimes she hated the language because she really wasn't picking up on it easily and didn't understand what they were saying.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn frowned, pulling out his sword from its sheath.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas whispered urgently.

A hiss escaped Chloe's lips as the tentacles of black, purple and silver that marred half of her body stung before beginning to throb viciously. The blonde pressed a hand to her side, feeling the skin rise and fall angrily under her touch, green eyes narrowing as her gaze began to mist over. Like during many of her other attacks the world around her seemed to shift, to change, to melt into a realm of fog and bright light where hardly anything was distinguishable. She gazed around her, trying to find her companions, and other than Legolas (who appeared differently than he usually did) she only barely made out their darker figures in the world of light and mist, but quickly her attention was drawn to another direction.

To bright light.

To a figure within the light.

Turning fully towards the approaching light, Chloe narrowed her eyes more, the intense light starting to slowly fade, the figure becoming more prominent. It was of a man in a robe, holding a staff.

Was this Saruman?

Didn't Erkenbrand say that Saruman roamed these places?

And yet…Chloe couldn't bring herself to believe that Saruman, a creature of such evil, could emanate such pure light.

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn's voice was like a whisper from far away despite the fact that he was right before her, the sound strained, barely making it through to her in this state. "He will put a spell on us! We _must_ be quick."

A chorus of male voices raised in a war cry as they advanced towards the bright one…when suddenly a burst of the purest white light erupted from the figure, blinding them, causing them to turn away, Gimli and Legolas' weapons deflected while Clark and Aragorn's burned with such heat that they were forced to drop them.

"You were tracking the footsteps of two hobbits." A voice announced, obviously not asking but stating.

Chloe's eyes widened, filling with surprised tears, her lips parting as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, obviously not hearing what she did.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday." The figure became more and more apparent until she could see him as she had Galadriel…and he was just as glorious. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Chloe brought her hand to her mouth, silencing the cry that tried to escape as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Aragorn ground. "Show yourself!"

As soon as the shining one's eyes turned on her Chloe dropped her bow and raced towards him, ignoring the mens' cries for her to remain with them, instead throwing herself into the open arms of the man she thought she'd never seen again. The seconds his arms wrapped around her while chuckling tenderly the fog disappeared, the world was back, and her tentacles stopped throbbing.

Silence thick as a knife fell upon what remained of the Fellowship as they gazed upon the one whom they'd seen die to save their lives.

"It _cannot_ be." Aragorn's voice was soft, tinged with hope and yet… "You _fell_."

"Through fire and water." Gandalf agreed, standing tall, the same Gandalf they'd known and loved and yet different at the same time. There was something more regal about him, less human, and now instead of his gray hair and robes, they were the purest of white. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth…until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." He leaned down and brushed away Chloe's tears with a tender smile before returning his gaze to the men. "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and each day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt _life_ in me again." As Chloe finally pulled away he lay his hand on her shoulder like a master pleased with his pupil. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

Aragorn's face was torn yet he obviously wanted to believe this, so he did, taking a step towards his old friend. "_Gandalf_."

Chloe pulled away, giving them time alone as she went to retrieve her discarded bow.

"Gandalf?" The White Wizard frowned slightly, almost as if not recognizing his own name before his eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh yes. That's what they used to call me." His lips twitched in fond amusement. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Aragorn smiled fully, finally truly accepting that this was his dear friend.

Gimli gave a little cry of happiness. "_Gandalf_!"

Legolas and Clark shared smiles before turning them on the missed and sourly mourned friend.

"I am Gandalf the _White_ now." The Wizard announced with a tilt of his white-maned head before his expression went serious. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"Pippin and Merry?" Clark finally spoke up, asking.

Gandalf nodded. "I sent them with a friend. They are safe."

Relief visibly speared through everyone's expressions at this happy news.

Gandalf turned to Chloe, his gaze promising they would speak once alone.

She nodded.

He then motioned for them to follow him as he began to lead the group out of Fangorn. "One stage of the journey is over and another begins. _War_ has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

"We passed some Riders before and they say that Saruman has control over these lands." Clark offered up. "Says that the king is poisoned against those true to Rohan, that his son is dying, and his niece and nephew are basically prisoners."

Gandalf shook his head, disgust obvious in his face as he trudged on. "It was still hard for me to accept how low Saruman has made himself."

Once they emerged from Fangorn to where the horses had been tied up and were waiting on them, they realized belatedly that they were a horse short-unless Gandalf wanted to ride with Clark or Aragorn-though Chloe very much doubted that was his style.

The White Wizard gazed at the flowing terrain in front of them and began a series of whistles that didn't sound like anything a human should be able to make. It was enchanting, haunting, and magical.

Suddenly an answering neigh could be heard and a white horse appeared from the plain, answering the call enthusiastically as it neared.

Legolas let out a breath of amazement. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"_Magnificent_." Gimli whispered in awe.

"What's a Meara?" Clark asked the Elf.

Legolas tore his gaze from the approaching creature and turned his blue orbs on the farm boy, ever patient with him and his questions. "The Mearas are a breed of wild horses whose mortality is equal to Men and their intelligence and strength are extraordinary." His gaze returned to the horse as it reached Gandalf's side and neighed in what seemed like a greeting. "They're descended from Felarof, who was tamed by the first King of Rohan, Eorl. Ever since then they have been the mounts of the King and Princes of Rohan alone."

And yet Gandalf and this Meara seemed to be hitting it off quite wonderfully.

"This is Shadowfax, lord of all horses." The Wizard ran his hand lovingly over the steed's nose. "He's been my friend through many dangers." With a couple of steps and a graceful jump the wizard sat astride Shadowfax, both purest white and magnificent. "Come, we ride!"

The others hurried to their horses, Gimli only mildly complaining as Legolas helped him on before jumping up behind him.

Aragorn reached his horse.

Chloe had to stop herself from going to his side, visibly flinching as she instead went to Clark. "Gimme a ride?"

Clark gave her a little look before nodding and smiling. "Come on, I know how scared you are of horses."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" Chloe grumbled as he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her onto the horse.

"Course not!" Clark chuckled, jumping up behind her and grabbing the reigns. "You coming, Aragorn?"

Only then did she realize that Aragorn was still standing by his steed, his face pinched, his gaze darkened and narrowed on them. There was something emanating from him that she didn't recognize, couldn't put a name to, but it felt almost threatening.

It shocked her to the core.

But she didn't have time to contemplate on it more before with a swift movement he was on his horse and galloping away.

Clark hesitated behind her. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"You heard him." She whispered, running her fingers through their horse's mane. "Maybe if I was a virgin…it's better off this way."

"You did this to me, you know." Clark surprised her by whispering. "Whenever I felt that we might be-that maybe-you'd back away and put up this wall between us."

"No I didn't!" She cried out in defense.

"Yeah, you did." He sighed. "You need to give him a chance, you need to tell him the truth and let him decide if he can accept you as you are or not. You can't just make this decision on your own."

"There's more to this, Clark." She thought about the fact that she was Aragorn's _very distant_ _ancestor_.

"What else could there be?" The alien wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later." She promised. "But for right now…we probably shouldn't lose the others."

Realizing now as she did that they were losing ground, Clark nodded. "Hold on tight."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm telling you, Canary, it's great stuff!" Zatanna announced as she sat on the sofa, chewing on some popcorn, phone between her head and shoulder, gaze on the book. "Sure, it's got adventure and magic-but with all this love-drama it's like a soap opera! It's like Pride and Prejudice…except completely different. He's prejudiced of experienced girls and she's too prideful to even give them a chance." She chewed on a kernel, listening to the response. "Of _course_ there's illustrations! He's _hot_!" She raised an eyebrow. "Will you stop whining already? I didn't _know_ you guys were looking for me for so long! And when I _did_ find out I came to see Chloe immediately."

Her bright blue gaze lowered to the book, which had already assured her that Pippin and Merry were in the presence of an Ent (or Treeherder-how cool was that by the way?) named Treebeard, and he was taking them far away from the danger. He'd also informed the Hobbits that the trees had gone wild because of the anger in their hearts and would hurt the Hobbits if they could since there were too few Ents left to manage the trees. And that was kinda scary.

"Hold on a second, the book's updating me on Frodo." Zatanna read the words being burnt on the pages before making a face. "_No_! Frodo's the Hobbit with the _cursed bling_! _Aragorn_ is Chloe's hot descendant!"

She ignored whatever Canary was saying, reading about how Frodo, Sam and Gollum arrived at the Black Gate of Mordor, which of course was guarded by Sauron's army, who'd gut them for pleasure. Poor little Sam managed to someone fall almost in front of the guards, Frodo hurried to his side (their bromance was incredibly cute) and since they couldn't get away on time he used his elvish cloak over the both of them which ended up camouflaging them with the rocks around them and the Easterling soldiers moved on. It was only when Frodo and Sam were about to dash to their dooms did Gollum suddenly decide to share his knowledge of a backdoor entrance to Mordor.

The creep.

Sam was _soooo_ right to distrust him!

Pity Frodo didn't feel the same way.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oliver had been stuck in the cell with this Eomer dude for far too long. The guy was way too serious, didn't have a sense of humor, and kept giving him little glares every now and again. He also smelt of horse…not that Oliver believed he smelt any better given the fact that he'd been in here a couple of days himself. Also, the guy had yet to say why he'd been thrown into jail, so he could be a despoiler of mules for all Oliver knew. And that thought made him feel less inclined to go to sleep in Eomer's company.

"Broke something you shouldn't have?" Oliver had begun playing the guessing game the day after Eomer was thrown into his cell, trying to figure out why the guy was there, but so far the long haired blonde only scoffed or glared at his suggestions. "Had a little too much fun with someone's wife?"

Eomer scoffed in derision.

"Had a little too much fun with someone's _husband_?"

Eomer glared at him with heated annoyance.

"The king's son…" someone was whispering to themselves.

Suddenly Eomer went pale, eyes wide as he went closer to the bars, straining to hear.

"…he's died of his wounds!"

Eomer backed away from the bars against the wall, sliding down in horror. "_No_."

Oh…wow…

...had Eomer injured the king's _son_?

"And the king?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Remains in the throne room." The one who'd brought the news sighed. "Lady Eowyn was on her knees begging him to go and see his dead son, but he did not respond to her pleas." There was another sigh. "He responds to nothing but Grima Wormtongue now."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Where the hell _am_ I?" Lois asked as she looked around her, tightening her grip on the strap of her huge Arc'teryx Tango Military Backpack which was loaded with all she'd need, and some other things as well. She'd prepared for this moment, the guns hanging from the belt at her hips giving her somewhat of an advantage, but she knew that bullets would run out and there were no place to get ammo here. She'd gotten the samurai sword for when that happened, but other than make some wicked sweeps in the air with it she really wasn't versed in its use and would need an instructor.

It was why it was imperative she found Chloe and the others as soon as possible.

But, uh, she was in the middle of some mountains or something with nothing around her.

"Uhm, HELLO?" She yelled, cupping her hands to her mouth. "CHLOE? CLARK?" On the off-chance she yelled out: "OLLIE?"

Nothing.

Hands to her hips, the brunette frowned as she looked in both directions, wondering which to go.

"Okay, I'm going left."

Suddenly a strong wind broke a large branch off a tree which fell right in her way, nearly missing her head on its descent.

Lois cleared her throat, turning around.

"Like I said, I'm going right."

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette started marching.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As they crested the hill on horseback a kingdom could be visible, Chloe tightening her hold on the horse's mane, leaning harder into Clark as the multicolored tentacles marring almost half of her body throbbed for the first time since Gandalf had returned to her. For a second the smoke and fog, the bright light, they were all back...but where the kingdom was situated was covered in thick, all encompassing darkness that seemed to be strangling it.

"Something very evil is down there." She whispered, and the sound of her own voice broke her out of the trance, the shadows and fog disappearing, returning her to normal vision.

Gandalf drew up beside her on Shadowfax, nodding his grim agreement. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown and Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." He urged his horse forwards, the others following suit. "Be careful what you say and do not look for a welcome here."

Chloe cast a glance in the wizard's direction, watching him conjure a grey robe with which to cover his white robes, pulling the hood over his head. Obviously he could sense what she did about this place, and felt it best not to let Sarumen's men discover his newly ascended position until the time was right. Gandalf's actions proved he had a plan, and while she didn't know it Chloe knew to be alert to the wise man and follow whatever script he should offer.

They rode the vast plains till they finally reached the gates of the city, which were nothing but rubble.

A flag, worn and faded, tumbled passed them, almost as an omen of what awaited within.

Gandalf was the first to ride through the gates, the others closely following them, the people of Edoras watching them with distrust and distaste. Their eyes were narrowed as they whispered to each other, obviously unhappy to see them here.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered as they finally reached the large building which was clearly what Gandalf had called the "Golden Hall of Meduseld"...but it was _far_ from _golden_.

Clark dismounted, tying the horse's reigns to the post, reaching up and helping Chloe down before she even had a chance to slip down by herself.

She rolled her eyes at him and slapped his chest. "I can manage that much on my own."

Aragorn tied his horse next to theirs.

Clark seemed to think something over before giving Chloe the weirdest smile ever as he rested both of his arms on her shoulders, leaning far too close into her face.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him before pushing the large mountain away to a more breathable distance. "What are you playing at?"

Aragorn shouldered passed them, shoulder slamming into Clark's as he did, muttering something that was probably an apology as he stalked towards where the others were waiting.

Legolas had the most devilishly amused look in his eyes.

Chloe eyed the Elf in intrigue before walking passed Clark, heading to where the others were closing in on the steps leading to the building where the king could be found.

Clark was at her side, his long strides helping him to catch up quickly.

Guards hurried out of the building and detained them the second they stepped off of the steps.

"Ah." Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, his grey robes firmly in place, hood covering any little hint of his gloriously white locks. "Hama."

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." Hama declared, obviously unhappy to do so. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Okay. That had to be a bad-guy.

There was no way in hell that someone with a name that made her think of grime and wormy tongues could be a likable character.

Gandalf nodded, gesturing to the others to surrender their weapons to the soldiers standing at the ready to reinforce Hama's commands should they be contested.

Chloe did not want to give up her weapons! The darkness that she'd seen, that she knew that Gandalf could sense as well, it was oppressive and powerful.

Aragorn was the first to obey Gandalf's command, his actions without hesitance as he handed over his sword to the Edoran Guard while pulling out a knife from its hidden sheath and passing it to the man as well.

Legolas quickly followed Aragorn's example, handing over his multitude of knifes and bow with his arrow sheathe.

Clark handed over his sword with a small smile to the soldier, who didn't return it but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Gimli grumbled and mumbled, obviously just as happy with this development as Chloe, but in the end he passed over his axe with a grumpy mumble.

The only one left was Chloe, and she could feel the eyes on her expectantly. For some reason the men seemed uneasy with her, and also very curious, very confused. She'd seen the judging glances they'd sent the men the second they'd realized she was carrying weapons as well, and she wondered what policy the men of Rohan had about female warriors.

Weren't the exiled Rohan riders' reaction to her something curious as well? They'd been shocked that a woman would travel with the men.

It was probably _indecent_.

The blonde sighed as she handed over her bow and arrows and the sword which still seemed a little too heavy.

The soldier murmured something under his breath, sending the men another disapproving look.

Hama turned to Gandalf. "Your staff?"

The innocence on Gandalf's face was blinding. "Hmmm?" He glance at his staff before returning a curious look to the head guard. "Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Hama seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding and gesturing for them to follow him as he gave them his back and started into the building, walking down a long corridor before finally reaching a grand door guarded by two guards. The guards parted and opened the doors to the throne room, Hama stepped in first, followed by Gandalf, and then the others.

The first thing Chloe noticed about the Golden Hall of Meduseld was how _dark_ it was. Every window was closed, the scent and humidity climbing up the walls hinting at the fact that many months had passed since they'd been opened. The people were somber, quiet, had their gazes to the ground.

Another thing that caught her interest were the two different set of uniforms the guards wore.

But what she _truly_ noticed was the decrepit old man seated upon the throne. He seemed as old as Father Time, so tired he couldn't even sit up properly on his throne. He was sickly pale, his hair dried and frizzy, horribly thin, his beard a mess of tangles. His eyes seemed glazed over, his breathing labored, his fingers bony with long nails.

Next to him, kneeling on the ground, was the living embodiment of a "Grima Wormtongue". He wore all black, was horribly pallid as well, and seemed all sorts of disgusting.

He spoke in whispers to the king, the words brought to them in the echo of the hall. "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. A herald of _woe_."

Gandalf moved forwards, chin rising. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King."

Grima kept his back to the newcomers, whispering to the king, who had yet to react. "He is not welcome."

Finally, Theoden turned his head towards the newcomers. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?"

Grima leaned closer to the king. "A just question, my liege."

Oh, someone kick him already!

Grima finally stood and turned around, his voice raised. "Late is the hour in which this _conjurer_ chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ I name you, ill news; and ill news is an ill guest."

Now that Chloe saw him she couldn't help but feel that with his paleness, black robes, and greasy chin-length black hair that Grima Wormtongue was Severus Snape gone horribly wrong.

He was no Alan Rickman, either.

"Silence!" Gandalf shed the appearance of a feeble old man as he stormed closer, slamming his staff down in the ground in his fury. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

Dear god, why couldn't people talk like this in her world?

Grima's superior assurance melted quickly into horror as his eyes rested on Gandalf's staff. "Your staff..." he turned to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The men in the darker uniforms rushed the wizard, and yet the Fellowship was quicker. Even weaponless they took down the guards rushing towards Gandalf.

Chloe noticed a soldier in the lighter uniforms reach for his sword but Hama, in similar uniform, stopped him.

Aragorn sidestepped a guard coming at him with a sword and grabbed the back of the man's uniform as he sailed forwards, yanking him back and causing him to fall backwards, hitting his head hard on the floor before the Ranger knocked him unconscious with a kick to the face.

Gandalf walked towards the king, who stared nearly unseeingly upon them all. "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in shadows."

Gimli sideswiped at Grima's feet, sending the man falling on his back, before resting his foot on the man's chest as he smirked down at him. "I would stay still if I were you."

The soldiers in the lighter uniform, headed by Hama, stepped closer, hope in their every feature.

"I will release you from the spell." Gandalf promised the king, holding out his hand towards him.

There was a pause before Theoden laughed loudly, evilly, the sound chilling to the bone. "You have no powers here Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf's eyes narrowed, shrugging off his cloak, revealing the impossibly pure white of his hair and robes. The room seemed to light up brighter with his countenance. "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound!"

Those clouded eyes widened in horror as the king grasped at his throne, seeming to fight convulsions as horrible sounds escaped his chapped lips.

A beautiful blonde in a flowing dress appeared in the doorway, eyes widening in horror at the sight of the king suffering so horribly on the throne. She rushed in, worry and protectiveness in her every stride as she raced towards him, but Aragorn stopped her, grabbing her arm to halt her progress.

"_Wait_."

She turned to look at him in confusion before turning back to look at the king.

Theoden spoke through his convulsions, fighting Gandalf's magic, and yet his voice wasn't his own. "IF I GO, THEODEN DIES!"

The female's eyes widened in terror at those words, said eyes filling with tears.

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him!" Gandalf assured the man possessing the king.

"ROHAN IS MINE!" Theoden yelled as he lunged from the throne at Gandalf.

"Be gone!" Gandalf slammed the sculpted head of his staff against the king's forehead, sending him flying back onto his throne.

Theoden groaned, seeming about to topple over onto the floor.

The beautiful woman broke free of Aragorn, who released her gladly, and raced to the king, going to her knees and steadying him on his seat. She gazed into his face, worriedly, hopefully.

Chloe's hand rose to her mouth, eyes widened as the king transformed from frighteningly old and haggard to look like a man in his early fifties and still very much in his prime.

He stared into the woman's face, almost in awe, before finally speaking. "I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn."

Eowyn gave a half sob, tears filling her eyes as she smiled, nodding as she reached up to cup his cheek.

King Theoden seemed to then notice them, his eyes widening in surprise at the wizard in their midst. "_Gandalf_?"

Gandalf smiled, leaning on his staff contentedly. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark my dreams have been of late." Theoden stood proud and tall.

Gandalf nodded his acknowledgement. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword."

Hama rushed up with the king's sword, obviously overwhelmed and ecstatic to have Theoden back.

Theoden stared at his sword silently for a moment before drawing it out of its sheath, feeling the weight in his hands. A small smile touched his lips before turning to a dark sneer as his gaze rested on Grima. "Throw this cockroach out of my hall!"

"M-my k-king!" Grima pleaded as Gimli removed his foot from his chest so that Theoden's men could grab him, dragging him towards the outside, Theoden and all those in his hall following quickly after with vengeance in their hearts.

Chloe moved to follow when suddenly her side vibrated with pain and she griped it, the tentacles pulsating with life as once again the world became a place of fog and lights. The intense evil darkness she'd sensed before was gone, but while she was relieved for the kingdom she felt a tinge of fear for herself as she tried to find her way out of the fog. This was thrice in half an hour that she'd been drawn into the world of mist against her will, much too often for her peace of mind.

She turned, trying to find her way in the blinding world, managing to not bump into things due by avoiding the darker, vague objects around her. Still, she ran into something, grunting and grabbing hold of whatever it was to keep from toppling to the ground.

Slowly straightening, flinching, Chloe shook off the pain and tried once more, making it two steps ahead of her before bumping into something else.

Griping at the necklace that had once belonged to her mother, Chloe asked for strength, closing her eyes tightly and willing the world to be made right once more by the time she opened them, but when she did it was a tide of fog and light still. Panic tried to take root in her soul but she didn't let it, forced it down and concentrated on breathing. Her head lowered and she griped whatever it was she held tightly.

Suddenly something came down on her shoulder.

Chloe screamed in shock, the panic breaking loose as she twirled around and stared at the vague dark shape in front of her. She griped whatever was behind her tightly, breathing in and out rapidly, trying to make out who was in front of her but unable to determine anything other than the fact that it must be a man for the height.

"_My Lady_?"

Relief escaped from her lips in a little cry as she recognized that voice. The blonde reached out with her hand, misjudging the distance between them and ending up knocking her knuckles into his chest, pulling away with a hiss at the pain that jolted in her knuckles as one or two cracked from the force.

His hand caught her wrist, keeping her from yanking it completely back, his form still. "You cannot see me."

"I—I can—." Her voice gave a little croak, horrifying her. "I-I'm fine. I—I just need to—I need—I'm fine." She tried pulling her wrist back but he tightened his grip. "_Aragorn_...!"

This wasn't like him at all, and that was when the thought hit her that maybe this wasn't Aragorn. Maybe this was something in the fog world passing itself off as the Ranger. And that thought filled her with fear as she fought to have her hand freed.

His grip found her other wrist, wrestling it from the grip on whatever was behind her and pulled her closer to him, causing the blonde to cry out in fear until suddenly he brought her hands to his face.

Chloe froze, not having expected this move, not understanding it for a couple of terrorized silence until she _did_.

The young woman took in a deep breath, telling herself to calm down, the feel of his skin under hers warm and surprisingly soft. She realized she was trembling, but when his hands fell from her wrists she didn't pull away, instead slowly running her fingers softly over his face. A picture didn't form in her mind as she'd read happened when blind people did this, but instead the arch of his eyebrows was familiar, as was the incline of his nose.

Gulping, Chloe found herself closing her eyes, concentrating as her fingers explored his face, careful not to hurt him as her fingertips trailed down the hollow of his cheeks, the curve of his jaw...the swell of his lips.

Gasping, she pulled her hands away, eyes flying open as she gazed to the right, at the fog dancing on the ground. She could feel the blush rising up her neck and hated it because she knew that she wasn't hidden to him as he was to her. It was so unfair! If one of them needed to disappear from sight at this moment it was _her_!

A rough, calloused hand cupped her cheek tenderly and shifted her face towards him. "Just say the word, tell me what I can do to ease what ails you, and I will do so without hesitance _Lirimaer_."

Something hard lodged in her throat, and Chloe lowered her gaze. "We just have to wait it out." Slowly, carefully, she reached out towards him, capturing his hand when he placed it in hers. The blonde brought his hand to her side, resting it above the stabmark from which the tentacles of black, purple, blue and scarlet bled out and throbbed with life. They reached down the curve of her hip to the swell of her breast, and pulsated like ripples.

Aragorn hissed. "The Nazgul poison still lives strong in you."

"It's never lasted this long." She whispered.

His grip on her tightened. "This has occurred prior to today? Why have you not mentioned this to me?"

"There's a couple of things I haven't mentioned to you that I probably should." She mumbled, thinking about the fact that she had yet to reveal their distant relations. "We _really_ need to talk...when you're not a vague shadow surrounded by light and fog."

There was a hesitation, and then: "It can wait. Gandalf should see you. Now that he is Gandalf the _White_ perchance he could do something-."

She fumbled clumsily, blindly, before cupping his cheek much like he was hers. "Lady Galadriel told me that this is now a part of me and won't be able to be healed."

"When did she-?"

"The same night I found out some other things that..." she cleared her throat and removed her hand from his face, letting it fall to her side. "I can't believe I'm saying this when I can't even see you! I—Aragorn—you _really_ need to know that-."

"_Strider_!" Gimli gasped in scandal.

"_Yallume_!" Legolas declared, confusing Chloe since she _finally_ recognized an Elvish word and was confused as to why he was saying 'at last!' What was the 'at last' about? The fact that someone had interrupted or that something "inappropriate" was happening?

"This is not what it looks like!" Chloe tried explaining in the direction she could see Legolas in…although he looked unlike he did usually. Like Galadriel, his visage had changed.

"_Miss Chloe_?" Gimli's voice was grave, gruff, _worried_.

She flinched.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"That _cannot_ be good." Dinah declared, dressed in civvies and she lay on the bed next to Zatanna, observing the picture of the worry on everyone's faces, and the stark protectivess on Aragorn's, burn onto the page. "The hell is going on? Why is it keeping her in "the other side" mode?"

The Black Canary had made it to the apartment and after making Zatanna explain what'd happened in the first book (she was _not_ reading that huge ass thing!) was now up to date and just as entranced as the magician.

"I feel that this is somehow due to the poison. It could be overpowering her healing ability." Zatanna declared, worried as well. "I must consult my father's book. Maybe he has information that could be of help."

"But these are fictitious creatures!" Dinah blinked as the magician hurried off of the bed.

The magician didn't listen to her, disappearing out of the room.

Dinah opened her mouth to call Zatanna back but the words started burning on the page again, and she was too enthralled to remember why exactly she was calling the brunette again as she began reading out loud so that Zatanna could hear as well. "_Gandalf the White wondered if Strider staying Theoden's hand to save Grima's life was wise, if the exiling of that creature was prudent, he would no doubt run to his master. But as he stood by his old friend's side as he visited the grave of the son that he hadn't realized was dead until his mind was freed, the wizard put those thoughts out of his mind and just concentrated on being there for the king._

_ "Simbelyne." Theoden picked at a flower growing over a tomb. "Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forefathers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." His voice shook with emotion as he turned to the wizard. "Alas, that these evil days shall be mine. The young perish and the old linger." He closed his eyes in pain as he crushed the flower in his hand. "That I should live to see the last days of my house."_

_ "Gandalf's heart went out to the grieving man. "Theodred's death was not of your making."_

_ "No parent should have to bury their child." The king whispered in heart ache._

_"He was strong in life." Gandalf reminded the man. "His spirit will find its way to the hall of your fathers."_

_ "Theoden nodded, accepting this comfort._

_ "Gandalf opened his mouth when movement on the hill caught his shrewd eye and he turned towards it, seeing a steed appearing, backlit by the sunlight. Upon it two children far too young and fragile to handle the steed properly, sat. One was a little girl and the other a young boy a few years older, the resemblance between the two betraying their shared blood._

_ "The boy, surely of one of the many outlying villages in Rohan, gazed down at Edoras, an expression of relief and bone-deep exhaustion taking over him before he fell off of the horse in a dead faint._

_ "Little did the Wizard and King know that the children were the first of a tide of Rohan, broken."_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers **

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

A/N: Again, wikipedia is my reference source for my information.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe felt useless as she sat on the chair in the room provided, unable to see anyone but Legolas and Gandalf in this world of light and fog. She stared between the White Wizard and Elf, ignoring the dark shapes around her. So much had happened and yet here she was stuck on a seat unable to get up and walk on her own without the threat of walking into something or falling down stairs or something! It was so mortifying.

"And yet you can see Legolas and I vividly." Gandalf eyed her pensively.

"Yes, but in a different way than I do when I'm not in this state." She worried her bottom lip. "I saw Lady Galadriel like this; she said I was seeing her form on the 'other side', whatever that means."

The White Wizard nodded, as if this confirmed his previous thoughts. "I see."

"What is it, my friend?" Aragorn asked from where his dark shape stood. "Do you know what this is?"

"I have an idea, yes." Gandalf replied, face still drawn and serious as his gaze met Chloe's. "You have Nazgul poison in you, it's become a part of you, and I fear it might be trying to overcome your ability to self-heal."

Chloe lowered her gaze, breaking the connection.

"But I see you already thought of this." The Wizard was far too astute. "If you have wondered that, I am sure you've stumbled onto your predicament."

"What are you talking about?" Clark wanted to know, coming closer, his Protective Big Brother feelings showing quite clearly even in this world of fog and light. "What's happening to her?"

"The poison in her system...it lets her see both the Unseen and Seen worlds." Gandalf murmured. "Wizards and Elves exist in both realms, but our forms are different, which is what she saw with Lady Galadriel and what she's seeing of Legolas and myself now. She's seeing our forms as they are in the Unseen."

"Why is it that the poison lets Lady Chloe see the Unseen world and the forms therein?" Gimli wanted to know in worry.

"Because the Nazgul exist mainly in the wraith-or Unseen-world." Gandalf raised his chin as his severe gaze rested on her. "And the poison is trying to make her into one."

The shock of having her doubts and fears confirmed sent a jolt through Chloe's system, and in the blink on an eye the light and fog were gone, the blonde once more able to see the world as it should be.

Aragorn stood near, his face drawn, eyes narrowed. "There must be something you can do to stop this. You are a White Wizard now."

Gandalf eyed Chloe before turning to the Ranger. "There's nothing I can do, as Lady Galadriel said, the poison is now a part of Lady Chloe. We have no power over what is to happen."

"But we can't just sit still and watch her become one of those things!" Clark argued, showing the wonderful heart, heroic passion, and urgent _need_ to help others that had made him her best friend.

"I don't think that's what Gandalf is saying." Legolas finally spoke from where he leaned against the wall, eyeing them in contemplation. "I believe he means that _we_ cannot do anything, but Lady Chloe _can_."

Gimli looked up at Gandalf in heart-breaking hope. "Was that truly the meaning of your words?"

As Chloe gazed around her at the men in the room, she felt her chest constrict, her heart filled to the brim at the knowledge that these men truly cared for and worried about her. Somehow she'd won a piece of their hearts, just like they had hers. The realization filled her with happiness, her eyes watering slightly.

Aragorn caught the sheen on the tears as they filled her eyes, his own narrowing as he drew closer. "Are you in pain, _Arwenamin_?"

"Arwen?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"_Arwenamin_." Legolas corrected with a shake of his head. "It means "My Lady"."

"Oh." The blonde looked from the Elf to the Ranger, a small smile tilting her lips. "I'm fine...I can see normally again." She gave a little shrug. "See? I told you it'd pass on its own. No need to worry so much."

Gimli scoffed. "The accursed Nazgul are trying to take you away from our company; that is _more_ than fair reason for us to be alert and on guard."

Legolas grinned, resting a hand on Clark's shoulder. "The Fellowship takes care of its own."

"And you _know_ you're stuck with me." Clark winked before turning to share grins with the Elf leaning against him.

Gimli nodded, giving a little harrumph of agreement as he rested his weight on his axe.

Aragorn reached up to tenderly brush away the tear Chloe hadn't realized she'd shed.

Gandalf smiled fatherly at the girl and the Fellowship.

Staring at everyone, Chloe smiled brightly at them. "I love you all."

Gimli blushed and grumbled to himself, lowering his gaze, unable to hide the pleasure on his features no matter how hard he tried.

"And you know we love you back." Clark smiled back, used to her declarations by now, as well as returning them.

Gandalf motioned for the others to follow him out. "Let's leave Lady Chloe to her rest."

One by one, the Fellowship slipped from the room until only Chloe and Aragorn remained. It surprised her that he'd stayed in a closed bedroom with her all things considered. Sure, they'd stayed at the Prancing Pony and such together, but things were different now and she was more than sure that this was highly inappropriate. Then again, Aragorn hadn't been one to touch her so much, and yet he still had yet to remove his hand from her face.

Finally her green orbs fell to his face, unable to keep away any further.

He stared up at her from his bent knees, his darker gaze on her face, seeming to be putting her every feature to memory. "_Man mathach_?"

She narrowed her greens in concentration, trying to remember this one. It'd been one of the basic Elven phrases he'd taught her while they'd still been in training. A small smile tilted her lips when she finally remembered what it was supposed to be. "I feel _fine_." She tilted her head to the side as she gazed down at him. "You don't have to worry about me so much Aragorn, I'm stronger than I look."

"I know of your strength." Aragorn assured her, his calloused thumb brushing against her cheek caressingly. "Do not think that I question your own strength by offering you mine as well."

Chloe gulped as she gazed down into his face, realizing with great horror that she was already completely in love with this man. There was no saving her. She was already deeply, truly, _completely_ in love with Aragorn, Strider, Estel…with this man.

If there was anyone who could be saved, that _had_ to be saved, it was _him_.

Worrying her bottom lip, Chloe felt her heart racing and her stomach going sick as she stared down at him. "I'm Isildur's daughter."

Aragorn's eyes widened as he stared up at her. "_What_?"

Pulling away, Chloe stood and walked to the window. Her hands rested on the open window-frame, taking in a deep breath as she stared outside, unable to look at him. "Lady Galadriel was a friend of my mother's when she was here in Middle Earth. She _showed_ me a vision in which my mother runs away from Isildur, despite being pregnant. She couldn't take it, couldn't stop blaming herself, and she left him." Chloe lowered her head. "I think she felt guilty because she knew she'd taken the love of a man from his wife, and yet also her pride was hurt because he wouldn't choose her over the One Ring."

"So you…"

"I'm a _very_ distant relative of yours." She lowered her head, frowning slightly as a couple of guards rushed below. "That means…"

"The blood of Numenor runs _strong_ in your veins."

Chloe blinked in surprise at that before turning to face Aragorn, eyes wide when she found him so close, her hands going behind her to grip the window frame.

Aragorn drew closer even as he stared down at her face, at her _lips_, resting his hands against the sides of the window frame, effectively trapping her in place without even touching her. "Is this the reason why you have been distant since we departed from Lothlórien?"

"In part…" Chloe arched her back, her _neck_, to stare up into his face as her breathing got harder to do with her nerves. "There's more, though."

"Let there be no more secrets between us." Aragorn's voice lowered as his eyes darkened. "Trust me with all that lies within you."

Chloe gulped, feeling swayed, _melted_, by all that made Aragorn the man she was in love with. "I—I need to tell you something that will change how you see and feel about me."

"I doubt you could say any such thing." He replied, sincerity in his orbs.

She wanted to cry, wanted to run, wanted to kiss him and say that she'd been joking, but she had to do this for _Aragorn_. He was a man of virtues and morals and...he'd already made well known what he thought about "loose" women.

Steeling herself, Chloe stared up into his face, knowing this was for the best. "I'm not pure."

For a moment he seemed confused, and then his eyes narrowed, darkening. "You have been...touched...by another man."

"Yes." She nodded, tightened her grip on the window behind her for strength. "As Clark and I have said before, it's not a big deal where we come from; it's something _normal_ not to be a v-virgin at your wedding." She gulped. "I haven't been one since I was _sixteen_."

Aragorn's grip on the sides of the window frame tightened, his muscles tensed, his eyes narrowed darkly.

She was losing nerve, _fast_.

Twirling around she stared out of the window again, trying to keep herself from breaking down as she stared at the courtyard. "I really care for you, Aragorn, I know you know that, but there can be nothing between us. We're too different, come from different worlds, and when this is all over I'll end up in mine just like my mother did."

"Was it Clark?" Aragorn's voice was low, terribly calm.

Chloe was about turn to look at him in confusion when she noticed movement below, realizing the guards were returning, this time with someone between them. Her eyes widened as she recognized that swagger, that arrogance, that _hairstyle_.

"_Ollie_?" She whispered, leaning forwards, yelling out so they could hear her. "OLIVER!?"

The man stopped and looked up at her, his grim expression vanishing immediately as he recognized her. "SIDEKICK! I COULD **KISS** YOU!"

"I can't believe it...he's really here." She whispered to herself before leaning further out of the window. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I MISSED MY FAVORITE WOMAN IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND CAME TO GET YOU BACK!" He winked, looking quite at ease and flirty for someone in shackles and being guarded by two armed men. "FROM WHAT I COULD SEE, YOU NEEDED ME!"

"WHO NEEDS WHO?" She laughed, shaking her head. "GUARDS! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM ANYWHERE! I KNOW HIM! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN THERE!" She turned to go when she nearly bumped into Aragorn, who hadn't moved an inch.

The blonde gulped, staring up at him, having forgotten for a second what had been happening.

Aragorn's dark, displeased glare went from her to the courtyard behind before pushing away from the window and storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Chloe closed her eyes for a second, heartache agonizing, but this was for the best.

She'd known this would happen, and there was nothing she could do about it. Grieving would come later, for right now she had to get down to where Oliver was, and that was exactly what the petite blonde did. She hurried down the stone stairways, through corridors, passed servants, and then she was out in the courtyard racing towards where the guards stood uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry for asking you to wait." She gave them both a little apologetic smile. "And I'm sorry for any problems he most probably has given you."

"Hey!" Oliver complained.

She ignored him. "He's with us."

"He appeared days before your people arrived." One of the guards declared.

"Magic gone wrong, I assure you." Oliver declared all suavely. "I was supposed to end up where _she_ was, but apparently I ended up where she _would be_."

The first guard frowned.

"King Theoden said these are our allies." The second sighed, unshackling the man. "Be glad there are more important happenings, and make sure you do not use such unpredictable magic again."

And with that the guards stormed away.

Oliver made a face at them behind their backs before chuckling as his gaze rested on her face, his hands in his pockets. "How's my Sidekick been doing without her Hero around?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe grinned brightly up at him, clasping her hands behind her back as she leaned forwards. "Clark's been here with me."

"Oh! Ouch! Arrow to the _heart_!" Oliver brought a hand to his heart in mock agony before joining in laughter with her. "It's good to see you again, Chlo." And with that he swept her into his arms, holding her tightly as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I've been _so worried_."

Chloe held on tightly, a frog in her throat. "I can't believe you're here."

"Lane's probably hating me right now, the book _really_ doesn't like her." Oliver quipped.

"How is she?" Chloe whispered, eyes stinging her as she missed her cousin more and more.

"Missing you." Oliver replied softly.

Tears fogged Chloe's vision. "I miss her too."

Oliver sighed and held the blonde tighter as she cried, his eyes closing.

That was why neither of them saw the shadows shifting as Aragorn disappeared around a distant corner.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh boy." Dinah flinched. "I'm thinking Ranger Dude got the _wrong_ idea there."

"Yeah...I'm thinking so too." Zatanna worried her bottom lip as the picture of Aragorn watching around the corner darkly as Chloe and Oliver embraced tightly in the courtyard burnt onto the page. "This could be a very bad thing...or a very _good_ thing."

"True...if Chloe played her cards right." Dinah threw herself backwards on the bed, raising an eyebrow. "This could be just that distraction Ranger Dude needs to realize that yeah, Chloe's been with a guy before-but if he doesn't get his act together-she could be with _another_."

"Or he could just think she's some huge slut who sleeps around and that'll make him disgusted with her." Zatanna fretted, not wanting that to happen at all. She was firmly on Team Aragorn. "And if he does that...I'm going to have to jump "ships"...and I haven't really thought of who else I'd like to see Chloe with in this story."

"What about Elf Hottie?" Dinah wanted to know curiously.

"His hair's too nice." Zatanna shook her head. "I don't trust guys with better hair than me."

Dinah twisted her lips at that, lifting a lock of her own hair in contemplation before slowly shaking her agreement to that statement. "Axe-Happy Dwarf is too old and too hairy."

"Not to mention too short." Zatanna reminded. "Anyway, he looks at her with the eyes of a doting, protective uncle."

"Wizard Guy is just _too old_, period." Dinah made a face before blinking. "What about Oliver's cell mate? He was cool, right? AND with his cousin having bitten the dust he could be the next in line for Crown Duty! Chloe could be Queen!" She grinned brightly. "I think that alone should put Cell Mate at the top of the list!"

Zatanna thought that one over. "True. I hadn't thought about him."

"He's been a background player up until now, the only reason I remember him is because he was hot." Dinah shrugged before giving a little frown. "Do you think Lois is anywhere near this Edoras place?"

"I don't know." Zatanna gave a little shrug before her eyes widened in excitement as finally the words began to appear once more. "The story's continuing!"

"You know, if authors made reading books this fun we wouldn't have so many people waiting for the movie versions to be made." Dinah eagerly joined her side once more, gazing down at the first paragraph in the next chapter. "Just saying."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Oliver and Clark had hugged it out, although in a manly way, and now they found themselves in the Meduseld throne room, where Lady Eowyn (the king's niece) leaned over two children, who were eating as if they hadn't had a good meal in a very long time. The only ones in the throne room were the king, his niece, the children, the Fellowship...and his nephew. Apparently Eomer had been Oliver's cellmate for the last couple of days...but it would seem that neither man had been much of a sharing mood since they'd both seemed surprised to find out whom the other was.

Eowyn turned to Theoden, who sat upon his throne with Gandalf at his side, the king's head buried in his hands. "The villages had no warning and were unarmed." She'd apparently garnered all this information from the two children, who'd arrived on horseback not that long ago. "Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas shared a concerned look from where they sat close to the other.

Chloe, Clark and Oliver shared another, Oliver resting a hand on both Chloe and Clark's shoulders.

"Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn continued. "Nothing is safe or sacred."

Gandalf sighed as he digested this news, turning his gaze upon the king sitting on his throne. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more portent for he is drive now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on." The Wizard leaned forwards and placed his hand on Theoden's chair as the king gazed up at him warily. "Draw him away from your women and children. You _must_ fight."

"If it is numbers that worry you my king, we have 2000 good men riding north as we speak." Eomer declared, ever respectful. "Erkenbrand and every single man who rides with him is loyal to you. They _will_ return and fight for their king."

Theoden arose from his throne, walking to the center of his hall. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now." He turned and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Erkenbrand and his riders cannot help us."

Eomer lowered his gaze, submitting to his king's decision.

Gandalf, on the other hand, stepped forwards to speak.

Realizing this, Theoden raised his free hand to halt the Wizard in his tracks as he spoke. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will _not_ risk open war."

Aragorn leaned forwards, speaking for the first time. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Eowyn looked up at Aragorn in surprise at this, turning her gaze to her uncle, awaiting his response.

Theoden sputtered, indignant. "When last I looked, Theoden, not _Aragorn_, was king of Rohan."

Aragorn, wise as ever, held his tongue.

Gandalf sighed, turning his gaze to the king. "Then what is the king's decision?"

Theoden turned away from them, concern etched in his face. "We make for Helm's Deep."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the Rohirrim stables, Gandalf walked passed the Rohan horses with Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. All around Edoras the people were hurrying to grab the necessities they needed so that they could follow their king's orders and head for Helms Deep, something which the men in those stables knew was a _very_ unwise idea. But what could they say to contradict the king's orders? All they could do was stay and provide the help they would no doubt need very soon.

Chloe, Clark and the newcomer, Oliver, were out getting the man new clothes and boots, readying him for what was to come.

Gandalf noticed the change that'd taken place between the young woman and the Ranger, and he wondered if this dark tension had anything to do with this Oliver fellow.

"Helm's Deep." Gimli snarled the very word in disgust. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." He scoffed. "Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people." Aragorn responded sagely. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Finally they approached the stable where Shadowfax awaited them, and Gandalf sighed. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." He turned to Aragorn, grim. "Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold."

Aragorn held Gandalf's gaze, nodding. "They will hold."

Gandalf nodded, turning from Aragorn as he gently stroked the mighty horse's coat, musing. "The Grey Pilgrim...that's what they used to call me." He frowned. "Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Aragorn lowered his head.

"A great battle is upon us...the powers that govern our lives are sending us more and more warriors...it worries me." Gandalf turned to the Man, Dwarf and Elf before him. "During the first Great War we were sent one Woman. _One_. Already we've been sent _three _Warriors."

Aragorn's gaze slid away, his fists clenching at his side.

Ah, this new tension _did_ have something to do with the newcomer.

Opening the stall door, Gandalf entered and mounted Shadowfax, staring down at his friends. "With luck my search will not be in vain." His gaze went to Aragorn, waiting for the Ranger to return his gaze before continuing. "Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded. "Go."

Gandalf nodded, blasting out of the stable at top speed, his mission clear.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

With Gandalf gone and the people of Edoras readying to flee for Helms Deep Aragorn should be too busy to let his thoughts turn to Chloe and the revelation she'd dropped on him so suddenly, but it wasn't the case. In fact, as he lingered around the stables while Gimli and Legolas went to find the others, Aragorn could think about nothing other than the fact that Chloe wasn't pure.

Someone had placed his hands on her, had stirred her passion, had slipped inside of her body and brought her to the brink of carnal pleasure. Someone knew the way she felt deep within, how she sounded when stroked, and her expressions when desire and need overcame. She'd clutched at this man, her limbs wrapped around him, her fingernails in his back...her lips on his...

The Ranger pounded his fist sideways into the building with a little snarl.

Aragorn had never before felt this darkness that curled in his stomach, this need to taste blood and steel. He was a peaceful man when the situation didn't call for otherwise, and he was all too willing to leave another man's woman alone-eager to bow away and search for another should the rare lover prove disappointing.

But he couldn't.

Not this time.

He _wouldn't_.

He just needed to gain control over his desire to corner both Clark and this newcomer, press a sword to their necks and find out which of them had been the one to defile his woman. He didn't know what he'd do if he found out that it had been one of them, but he would like to believe that he wasn't barbarian enough to have to deal with the disposal of their bodies. He'd like to believe that he could stay his hand and let them off with a warning.

The grunts of two soldiers attempting in vain to subdue a mighty brown stallion brought him out of his dark thoughts.

Narrowing his eyes, Aragorn walked towards them.

"This horse is half mad, my lord." One of the soldiers declared as they struggled with the creature. "There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

The horse reared and whinnied as the Ranger came closer.

Aragorn spoke softly, trying to communicate his desire to help to the horse. "_Fæste, stille nú...fæste_..." He urged the creature to be quiet as he motioned for the soldiers to let go of it. "..._stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefrægon_." The Ranger slowly reached the creature, caressing it's coat as he carefully removed the ropes detaining it and handed them to one of the soldiers. "Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" He caressed the slowly relaxing creature as he repeated his question. "What is your name?"

"His name is Brego." A voice declared behind him.

Aragorn's head snapped around to see the king's niece, Eowyn, watching him with some wonder on her countenance.

"He was my cousin's horse." The long-haired woman declared as she came closer, eyes intrigued.

Aragorn returned his attention to the horse, which had once carried the future king. "Brego." He smiled softly. "_Din nama is cynglic_." The creature's name was as kingly as the man who'd once rode him.

Eowyn slowly drew closer.

The Ranger ignored her as he spoke to the horse, wondering what he'd seen that'd troubled him so deeply. "_Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich?_"

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North." Eowyn spoke once more, much closer this time. "You speak as one of their own."

Laughter caught the Ranger's gaze and he looked over Brego's back to see Chloe walking with the newcomer, Oliver, who had an arm around her shoulder while saying something about a "Lane".

Chloe didn't seem at all unused to or displeased with the over-familiarity this man had concerning her, instead quite amused, face red with her laughter as she mentioned something about knowing what he'd gotten into.

Clark hurried towards them, arriving at Chloe's other side and pointing to Oliver with friendly accusation, resting his elbow on Chloe's shoulder.

Oliver flicked Clark's finger away.

Chloe rolled her eyes, shrugged them both off, and then looped her arms around theirs before leading them away.

"Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, reminding him that she was there.

Aragorn pushed away from the horse, turning his back on both the creature and the royal lady watching him. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war."

With that, the Ranger walked away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe you're making me read to you." Dinah grumbled, not at all happy with this arrangement.

"You're making me _cook_." Zatanna replied with just as much happiness. "So _read_."

"_Fine_." Dinah glared, sitting on the countertop, the large book on her lap as she began to read. "_In the Palantir Chamber in Orthanc, Wormtongue had slithered to his master like the snake he was. He cowered before Saruman, terrified at having failed the Wizard and yet all too happy to turn his master's wrath towards another soul other than himself. This was facilitated by the fact that the Wizard's mind was already consumed with another issue: his defeat at the hands of Gandalf._

_ Saruman paced the chamber floor. "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the FOOL! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"_

_ Wormtongue drew nearer, gulping loudly at the disgust visible on the Wizard's countenance when his gaze fell upon him. "There were others who followed the Wizard. An Elf, A Dwarf, two Men...and a Woman."_

_"A _**_Woman_**_?" Saruman turned to minion, eyes narrowed at this new revelation. "Gandalf travels with a _**_woman_**_?"_

_ "Yesssss." Wormtongue nodded eagerly. "She holds nothing to Lady Eowyn's beauty, but she was not burdensome on the eye."_

_ Saruman narrowed his eyes, remembering a time when another mysterious woman had interfered and how it had ended. "The two Men...are any of them from Gondor?"_

_ "No." Wormtongue shook his head. "One dressed in the clothes of the Elves of Rivendell, and the other seemed from the North, one of the Dunedain Rangers I thought he was. To be truthful, despite the other's height this Ranger stood out to me more."_

_ Saruman drew closer, eyes narrowed. "What else did you notice of this man? The Ranger?"_

_Spurred on by his master's interest, Wormtongue eagerly obliged. "His cloth was poor, and yet he bore a strange ring." He came a little closer, only a little. "It has two serpents with emerald eyes, one devouring the other, crowned with golden flowers_."

_Eyes narrowed, Saruman stormed out of the Palantir Chamber into the Ante-Chamber, grabbing a book on his desk. He turned pages with frustrated movements, faster and faster, until stopping as he slammed the book back down on the table. The page displayed a picture of the ring his minion had described._

_ The Wizard collapsed on his seat, gazing at the picture as he leaned back in his chair. "The Ring of Barahir...so Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir. The lost king of Gondor." He sneered. "He is a fool. The line was broken years ago." He closed the book and pushed it aside, his features still concerned despite his previous words. "This Woman, was she of dark hair with fair eyes?"_

_ "No my lord." Wormtongue shook his head, body in a near bow. "Her hair was fair like Lady Eowyn's, and her eyes green. She wore weapons upon her and a pendant against her bosom."_

_ Saruman turned towards him at that. "What did this pendant look like?"_

_ Wormtongue weaseled a little closer. "I did not see much of it since she remained in the throne room whilst I was...escorted...away, but if my memory serves me right it held a white tree etched upon it."_

_ "White tree?" Saruman narrowed his eyes. "The symbol of Man." He stood. "It matters not. The world of Men shall fall...and it will begin at Edoras."_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The evacuation of Edoras was already in progress. The people poured out of the main gate by the hundreds, carrying what they could, and a solid line of people could be seen stretched across the Plains of Rohan. The King had yet to join his people, still readying with Gamling in his room. Rohirrim gathered things from the Great Hall and carried them all hastily.

The only one seeming not in a hurry was the king's niece.

Chloe paused in the doorway, watching the regal woman as she opened a chest and pulled out a sheathed sword.

Eowyn unsheathed it, holding the sword before her, running her hand down the flat side of the blade as she smiled before practicing her swing. This was the first time Chloe had seen a smile on the woman's face, and noted that it made her seem younger and more beautiful, the regal one twirling around and slicing the air with far more grace than Chloe could ever hope to achieve.

"You'll have to give me some pointers." Chloe finally made her presence known. "I'm rubbish with swords."

Eowyn twirled at the sound, pointing the blade towards Chloe, her face not softened at all.

"You're talented with a sword." Chloe tried once more for friendliness.

"Women of this country learned long ago that those without swords may still die upon them." Eowyn raised her chin before sheathing the sword and placing it back into the chest. "I fear neither death nor pain."

"I think everyone fears death and pain. I know I've been in enough battles to have learnt a healthy respect for both." Chloe stepped deeper into the Great Hall. "You say your women know that they could fall by the sword-but the men around here don't really think a woman should even know what a sword is, huh?" She made a little face. "When they saw me armed with my sword and bow and arrow, they kept giving my friends these disapproving looks."

"It is the man who should protect his women and children." Eowyn bit that out as if she'd been forced to memorize it once upon a very long time ago.

"That's...stupid." Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes. "Obviously a man thought that one up."

Eowyn's grim mask slipped slightly as her lips twitched before she went serious once more, clearing her throat. "You say you have problems with your swordplay?"

"Yes!" Chloe nodded, grinning brightly at this progression from the thinly veiled dislike. "I've got most of the moves downpat, but I have a hard time keeping the positions for long and according to all those who've seen me fight, they say I continually keep my sword angled downwards towards the ground."

Eowyn tilted her head to the side. "Show me."

"I, uh, okay." Glad that she'd put it back on since they were leaving, Chloe cleared her throat as she unsheathed the sword hanging at her side and held it at the ready.

Eowyn folded her arms over her chest as she watched her.

Feeling quite awkward under this woman's observation, Chloe maneuvered through some of the steps and such Aragorn had shown her. She tried her best to perform as perfectly as possible, yet from the glimpses she snuck of Eowyn's face every now and again she knew she was definitely messing up big time.

Finally, she ended it, changing hands with the sword as she turned to Eowyn.

"Why did you just do that?" The regal woman asked curiously.

"Huh?" Chloe frowned in confusion.

"You just changed hands. Why?"

"Oh!" Chloe smiled sheepishly. "This arm's a little tired. It's funny because I have to use a lot of upper body strength with the bow and arrow and I'm fine with that, but the sword's different I suppose."

Eowyn eyed her in silence for a moment before shaking her head. "I see your problem. I'm surprised Lord Aragorn or the others haven't picked up on it themselves." She raised an eyebrow. "Other than your clear need for further tutorage to refine your techniques, and the fact that you keep leaving your left side somewhat vulnerable, you only have one major fault...and it isn't truly your own."

She was confused.

It must have shown in her face because suddenly Eowyn chuckled, amused as she shook her head. "The sword's too _heavy_." The woman drew closer as she reached for the blade, accepting it when Chloe passed it to her, testing the weight as she performed some movements. "Yes, it is a little heavy for someone of your stature." She handed the sword back at her. "A lighter sword would most definitely be a better choice."

"A lighter sword." Chloe sheathed her sword at her hip, intrigued. "I'll have to see what I can do about that. Thank you."

Eowyn's smile was a little more genuine this time as she nodded. "You are welcome."

Chloe smiled brighter and started walking away before pausing and turning back to face the other woman. "If not pain or death, what _do_ you fear?"

The smile slipped from those lips, Eowyn's voice grave. "A cage...to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

Chloe stared at this woman, fascinated by her as she shook her head in wonder, smiling. "I _highly_ doubt that's going to be your fate. You're a warrior, and you'll no doubt be given a chance to prove that to everyone...especially yourself." She took a step backwards. "No way would a cool character like you just disappear into the background."

Eowyn's eyes widened in surprise at those words, seeming unable to respond.

"Thanks again." Chloe gave a little bow as she turned and strode out of the room, sure that the author of these books would not let her down.

She couldn't wait to see what Eowyn would accomplish.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Dinah firmly believed that whoever had written these books was an asshole who was stacking the deck against the good guys _big time_.

Things were not looking good at all.

Wormtongue had already figured out what Theoden would do, and they were _planning_ on having the king go to Helm's Deep. They knew that since there would be women and children progress would be slower than if just the Rohirrim and King journeyed, and were going to use that to their advantage, sending something Saruman called Warg-Riders after them.

And if that in itself didn't suck, that Gollum creature was a freaky little dude with his murderous split personality. The Smeagol side seemed nice enough, wanting to serve his 'master', while the Gollum side wanted nothing more than to rip the sleeping Frodo and Sam to pieces. Thankfully Smeagol had won out for now, but just how long could that really last? Especially since Gollum seemed to have been the dominant personality for so long?

And even if Gollum wasn't a problem, the tension between him and Sam, and Sam and Frodo, was getting to epically angst-filled proportions!

Sam and Gollum (or Smeagol?) would never be best friends, both distrusting and resenting the other and the place they took in Frodo's life, each trying to prove that they were more important and helped him the most.

Frodo wanted to "save" Gollum because the Ring had made him what he was, and Dinah had a feeling Frodo wanted desperately to save Gollum just to prove that he himself could be saved. Sam couldn't get the hints, and Frodo couldn't come clean...and things were just getting shitty between them...which was horrible because she had a soft spot for their ever-so-cute bromance.

Another problem the cutesy hobbits had was the fact that Frodo was getting _way_ too attached to the Ring, which was gaining control over him, making him just as possessive of it and distrusting of Sam, who only wanted to carry it to lessen his friend's burden.

And to make things worse, while they were spying on some army riding something that seemed like humongous, armored elephants, the hobbits somehow ended up in the middle of an ambush.

Good part was that that little part of Sauron's army was destroyed.

Bad part was that Sam and Frodo were captured by some dude with a sword that the book named as Faramir.

Dinah sighed.

The hobbits _really_ had no sort of luck.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers **

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

I got the information on Numenor off the LOTR wiki site...so pardon if there are any errors!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Plains of Rohan weren't a beautiful sight and the mood in those fleeing Edoras was far too somber. Even the children were quiet, far too docile, their gazes fixed steadily ahead of them as they walked. The whole procession was going terribly slow, the wagons and such only helping to slow the matters as they were weighed down with as much accumulated possessions as the horses could carry.

Up ahead Aragorn rode side by side with King Theoden, the two talking amongst themselves.

Behind, keeping an eye on the rears, Eomer and Oliver rode, the young Lord seeming quite put upon as he listened to whatever Oliver was saying.

Gimli rode with Clark this time instead of Legolas as he usually did, the two having an apparently comical conversation since Gimli was chortling quite loudly.

Chloe found herself riding next to Legolas, holding onto the reigns of the horse tightly, still unsure of her hold on the animal. She figured she'd never be much of a rider, and the feeling of defeat was annoying.

"I do not mean to pry..." Legolas' voice brought her attention to him. "But I must enquire on your relationship with this Oliver fellow." He sent her a sideways glance, eyebrow raised. "While you are very close to Clark, inappropriately by some people's standards, I can sense nothing but sibling love between the two of you." He paused. "I do not sense the same with this Oliver."

"Makes sense, my relationship with Oliver is different than my relationship with Clark." Chloe admitted, not feeling at all hounded or bothered by the Elf's questions. She didn't know him as well as she'd like, but she knew that Legolas and Clark had become extremely close during this whole mission, and she trusted Clark's instincts as well as Aragorn's. The both of them trusted and cared for the Elf, and added with all she knew about Legolas herself, Chloe trusted him explicitly. "Clark and I have been best friends since we were very young, but it's different with Oliver. I met him because he was helping Clark keep the peace in our town, and also because he was going out with my cousin."

"Going out where?" The Elf asked curiously.

"Sorry! I forgot for a moment about the cultural differences!" Chloe grinned brightly in amusement. "In my world, when we say "going out" we mean "courting"."

"Ah." Legolas nodded, obviously intrigued with this information. "He was wooing your kinswoman."

"Wooing my kinswoman..." Chloe shook her head. "Somehow, Middle Earth people say things prettier."

Legolas chuckled, smiling openly at her in amusement. "I accept your flattery."

"Not flattery if it's true." She pointed out with a cheeky little grin before going serious once more. "Remember how I told you once that Clark and I have been fighting the good fight for a _very_ long time?"

The Elf nodded. "He mentioned that there were others, a "League" I believe he called it."

"Yes." Chloe grinned brightly. "Ollie and I were basically the mother and father of the Leaguers. Many of them were orphans with no family, and we helped supply them with that familiar bond they were lacking."

"Did your kinswoman not mind the fact that you were playing wife to her intended?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well, I wasn't playing 'wife' to Oliver...I said I was the mother-figure, there's nothing sexual in that. And, to be honest, she didn't know about anything League related at the time so she didn't have an opinion on it." Chloe shrugged. "Also, they didn't really last that long. She broke up with him-uh-ended the courtship."

Legolas nodded. "He was not a proficient wooer."

Chloe's lips twitched. "Just don't let him hear that."

The Elf shared in her amusement, his gaze going to where Oliver and Eomer rode, Eomer seeming quite mortified.

Chloe wondered how exactly Oliver was tormenting the poor guy, before shaking her head and returning her gaze to Legolas as she worried her bottom lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may." He nodded.

"What's "Numenor"?" Chloe frowned, pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I've been hearing about this Numenor lately and I'm not sure what or who it is."

"Numenor is-_was_-an island in the middle of the Western Sea between Middle Earth and Aman. It was brought up out of the sea as a gift to Men." Legolas responded after a moment of eyeing her curiously. "Considering this, its population consisted mostly of Men, and they were known as the Númenóreans, or _Kings among Men_. They were skilled in arts and craft, especially in the forging of weapons and armor, with the chief art on the island being that of ship-building and sea-craft. They were great mariners, exploring the world in all directions save for the westward, due to the Ban of the Valar. They also became skilled in the art of husbandry, the horses they bred were great and majestic, unmatched by any other save for the Valar."

Chloe nodded slowly as she digested all this so far, feeling like a babe when it came to knowledge of the world she found herself in.

"Númenor was also home to many species of plants which were said could not be found elsewhere in Middle Earth, and the most important of these was the White Tree, which dwelt in the King's Palace at Armenelos." His gaze lowered to her pendant, where a White Tree featured on the locket. "It was the symbol of Men in Númenor, Arnor, and Gondor."

"_Gondor_." Chloe whispered, fingers clasping around the locket she had yet to be able to open, tightening around it. "Boromir's kingdom?"

"_Isildur_'_s_ kingdom."

Chloe tightened her grip on her locket.

"The Númenóreans were forbidden by the Valar from sailing so far westward that the island wasn't visible so that they wouldn't stumble upon the Undying Lands, which no Men are allowed to venture. At first they respected this law, but over time the Númenóreans began to resent this Ban and resent the Valar's authority, rebelling against them as they believed that they were being begrudged eternal life." Legolas shook his head in derision at this. "To compensate they journeyed eastward and colonized large parts of Middle Earth, later on turning into tyrants. They became rulers of a great yet terrorizing maritime empire which had no rival."

"They sound horrible." Chloe muttered.

"There were a few, the Faithful, who remained loyal to the Valar and friendly to the elves." Legolas assured her. "But in the year SA 3255 the Dark Lord Sauron allowed himself to be taken captive by King Ar-Pharazon and was brought back to Númenor, where he managed to become an advisor to the king, corrupting the Númenóreans by promising them eternal life should they worship Morgoth. Soon Ar-Pharazon built a temple to Morgoth and began offering human sacrifices."

Chloe brought a hand to her mouth to silence her gasp of horror.

"It was during this dark time in which the White Tree Nimloth the Fair, whose fate was said to be tied to the line of kings, was cut down and burned as a sacrifice to Morgoth." Legolas declared, his gaze going to her pendant once more in deep thought. "Isildur rescued a fruit of the tree, which later on grew to become the White Tree of Gondor."

Chloe's eyes widened.

"Knowing the king's old age and fear of death, Sauron convinced Ar-Pharazon to build a great armada and set sail against the Valar to seize the Undying Lands, while Sauron remained behind." Legolas' face was grim, his long blonde hair dancing in the wind around him. "Ar-Pharazon and his men landed on Aman and marched to the city of Valimar. Manwe, cheif of the angelic Valar, called upon Iluvatar, who broke and changed the world, taking Aman and Tol Eressëa from Arda forever, which changed the world's shape from flat to round." The Elf let out a little sigh. "This sunk Númenor, killing all its inhabitants, including the body of Sauron, robbing him of his ability to assume fair and charming forms."

Chloe couldn't believe all the information she hadn't known, feeling foolish for not having asked these questions before. "But what about Aragorn's family? They were from Númenor, so how is it that they survived when the whole island sunk and everyone supposedly died?"

"Elendil, son of the leader of the Faithful during the reign of Ar-Pharazon, father of Isildur and Anarion, had foreseen the disaster that was to befall them due to their rebellion against the Valar." Legolas explained, a small smile lighting his face. "Before the island fell they set sail in nine ships and landed in Middle Earth, founding the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. In fact, Elendil was the first High King of Gondor and Arnor, and first King of all the Dunedain."

"It's amazing what I didn't know." Chloe whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. "Aragorn has such an incredible _heritage_."

Only then did it hit her that it was _her_ heritage as well.

This Elendil person...he'd been her _grandfather_.

The blonde gulped, eyes widening as she loosened her grip on the reigns in shock as that hit her full-force.

Suddenly the horse reared up, and she lost her hold on the reins, tumbling off the creature as it galloped away.

One of the Rohirrim went after it.

Chloe just sat on her rump on the ground, feeling completely mortified as the eyes of so many were on her.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas leapt from his horse and landed next to her, going on his knee as he stared down at her, worried.

"Does my ego count?" The blonde pouted up at him.

His lips pulled back in a smile. "Yes."

"Then _yeah_." She accepted the hand he offered her, slowly standing, wincing as she rubbed her back and butt. "This is why I _hate_ horses. They want to _kill_ me."

Legolas allowed himself a chuckle, motioning for the Rohirrim to take the horse away and not bring it closer. "Will you honor this lowly Elf by riding with him?"

She wanted to cry in relief, mortification, and happiness. "_Thank you_."

The sound of rapid hooves caused her to look up to see that Aragorn, astride Hasufeld, was riding up, his features dark. "Were you hurt?"

She gulped, unable to look him in the face, lowering her gaze. "I'm fine, just embarrassed."

"Lady Chloe has agreed to honor me with her company the rest of today's journey, to make sure I do not perish of boredom." Legolas declared, motioning for Chloe to allow him to help her mount his steed.

The blonde gave him a grateful look, reaching for the horse's mane and using it to help pull herself up as the Elf pushed her up easily. The second she slowly edge backwards on the horse Legolas was up in front of her.

Aragorn sent her a little look before turning to Legolas. "Thank you, my friend."

Legolas nodded.

With that, the Ranger returned to his post next to King Theoden.

"You're so graceful, Sidekick!" Oliver called teasingly from somewhere behind her.

Chloe grabbed hold of Legolas with one arm and turned to flip Oliver the bird.

Oliver laughed, obviously amused.

Straightening up and holding on tighter as Legolas started his horse forwards once more, Chloe looked up to see Clark and Gimli's horse join their side.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, worried.

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Takes more than a little fall to hurt me."

Clark flashed her a relieved smile.

"Damnable horses." Gimli grumbled from behind Clark. "They are murderous fiends. It's why we Dwarves prefer to have our feet planted firmly on the ground!"

"And here I thought it was because Dwarves couldn't reach up high enough to mount a horse." Legolas declared, gaze upfront, voice a hint of teasing.

Gimli sputtered in indignation, blushing slightly. "Now listen _here_ you high-handed Elf-!"

And they spent the rest of the day listening to the Elf and Dwarf argue.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I'm not getting the damned joke!" Lois complained loudly to the sky as she sat next to her fire, pouting darkly. "Where the hell _am_ I? And why did you zap me so damn _far_ from everyone else? It makes no sense! I'm cold! COLD!"

Of course there was no answer from the dark sky, night having descended upon the heavens not an hour ago, stars littering above and twinkling _far_ too merrily for her mood.

"Is this some sort of punishment? Because if it is, _screw you_!" She used the stick she'd been using to poke the fire to point accusingly at the sky. "I have rights you know!"

One of the pieces of wood crackled loudly in the fire.

"I _do_." She grumbled, throwing the stick into the fire as she hugged her knees to her chest. "And if you're going to just dump me in the middle of Nowheresville, Middle Earth, you could have at _least_ sent me a hot-ass Ranger like you did my cousin!"

Wind whistled around her.

"Right back atacha _bub_." She grumbled darkly, hugging herself tighter.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The people were camped for the night, gathered around the many fires that lit the night. There was very little food, and when Chloe had tasted what Eowyn had been so gracious to help cook and pass around she'd given her portion to some poor kid and decided that Eowyn truly was a warrior and not made out for cooking.

It helped Chloe's ego a little to realize the other woman wasn't perfect, but after her little fall this evening Chloe was feeling terribly embarrassed. She needed to do something to work off all the frustration accumulating in her system, and under the cover of night she slinked off away from the camp with her bows and arrow, and sword.

The blonde hesitated, observing Aragorn sitting off to his own, smoking his pipe as he stared in front of him in deep concentration.

Sensing movement, Chloe quickly hid behind a boulder in time for Eowyn to appear, bringing her pot of stew with her. The blonde peeked out, doing her best not to be seen, yet unable to walk away and leave them alone.

"I made some stew." The king's niece cleared her throat, attracting the Ranger's attention. "It isn't much, but it's hot." She drew him a bowl and passed it to him, handing over a spoon as well.

"Thank you." Aragorn dipped the spoon into the bowl and fished for a bite of meat. Upon finding it he spooned the meat into his mouth and froze, his face registering disgust at the taste. He forced himself to chew slowly, clenching his grip around the spoon, before swallowing hard and smiling up weakly at the blonde. "It's good."

"_Really_?" She blinked, smiling brightly, turning to leave.

Subtly, Aragorn tipped the bowl to the side, pouring out the concoction...when suddenly Eowyn turned back to face him, causing the Ranger to straighten up the plate once more and give her a very fake, very guilty smile.

Chloe bit down on her lips to keep from chuckling.

Eowyn cleared her throat as she drew nearer once more. "My uncle told me a strange thing." She took another step towards him. "He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken."

Aragorn took in a deep breath. "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time."

Chloe's eyes widened.

So did Eowyn's. "Then you must be at least 60!"

Aragorn chuckled uncomfortably, looking away from her.

"Seventy?" The king's niece's voice went higher.

The Ranger cleared his throat and looked down, still not responding.

"But you cannot be eighty!" Eowyn exclaimed in shock.

Chloe was having a hard time not joining into that argument.

Aragorn let out a little breath, obviously realizing the woman wouldn't rest on this subject. "Eighty-seven."

Chloe's knees nearly gave out on her.

_Damn_.

Aragorn was one _fine_ old man!

Eowyn's lips parted in utter shock. "You are one of the Dunedain."

Aragorn nodded silently.

"A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life." Apparently Eowyn knew much more than Chloe did on the subject. "It was said that your race had passed into legend!"

Aragorn's face showed his sadness as he glanced away. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

"I'm sorry." Eowyn whispered.

Having heard enough, Chloe hurried away, glad for the shadows as she disappeared over the crest of another hill, making her way down, the light of the campfire the only thing betraying the fact that behind her on the next crest was a large campsite.

She made sure that there was enough distance between her and the campsite so that she couldn't be overheard, and yet close enough that she could make it back in time should there be any trouble. The blonde shed her bow and arrow sheath, placing them against a boulder as she unsheathed her sword and held it in her hands, positioning her body as she'd been taught.

Eowyn's comment about the weapon being too heavy for her rang in her ear, but another part of her whispered that Eowyn wasn't much larger and she'd managed to handle it perfectly...and Chloe refused to believe that she couldn't do the same. All she had to do was practice more, put more effort in her training than she had.

Hadn't Aragorn always chided her for never giving swordplay training her full attention?

Well, things had to change. She was in the middle of a war for crying out loud! She needed to get with the program!

If Eowyn could do this while being prohibited, then Chloe _had_ to do the same! She was _expected_ to fight in this war! She was the daughter of Moira Lane, the big War Hero of this land! She couldn't let everyone down! Especially not her mother!

Practicing the moves she'd memorized, Chloe did her best to keep the tip from pointing to the ground, though it proved hard and the muscles in her upper arms ached. With the constant movement heat filled her body and she found herself peeling off her jacket, left with the long, thin shirt that she usually had to tuck into her pants. It hung low on her thighs, and after a couple of exercises Chloe found herself yanking off her pants, ending up in just her underwear, that long shirt, and her boots.

It was highly indecent.

Then again, everyone now knew just how indecent she was, even Aragorn.

Shaking her head, forcing those distracting and depressing thoughts out of her mind, Chloe went through the routine once more, forcing herself on despite the pain growing in her arms.

She would not let a chunk of metal beat her.

She wouldn't!

"You're leaving your left side vulnerable."

On instinct Chloe twirled around, a blade flashing in the moonlight as Aragorn's dagger stayed her sword's movement.

The blonde's eyes widened as she backed away, finally letting the tip fall to the ground, resting its weight upon the earth. "Uh...yeah...everyone's been telling me that: Boromir-_Eowyn_." She cleared her throat as she turned her back to him, unsure as to what he was doing there and embarrassed that she was so unladylike once again. "Eowyn thinks this sword might be too heavy for me."

"I disagree. You are strong enough to handle it." He surprised her by saying. "You just need to believe it, and try harder."

It made her smile softly at that, feeling so warm and happy that Aragorn didn't think she couldn't handle this sword, that she had it in her. He had faith in her and her abilities, and because of that she couldn't let him down.

She wouldn't.

Not anymore.

Sighing, the blonde lowered her head for a second. "Thank you, for being so nice to me even after-everything." She cleared her throat, keeping her back to him as she took in her breath and raised the sword once more. "It means a lot that you don't apparently hate me or are disgusted with me or-."

Suddenly warmth covered her back as Aragorn's arms encircled her from behind, one hand on the hands holding the sword, the other on her hip. "Hold it more at this angle while positioning your body like this. It'll allow you to better protect your left side while also being able to go on the defensive."

Chloe felt shocked and confused, following his actions, letting him move her as one would a puppet, his hands on her warm, large, and calloused.

She gulped, the heat she'd felt before multiplying tenfold as Aragorn walked her through the routine once more, while keeping the angle and position he'd indicated. Chloe didn't know much about swordplay, but it _felt_ better.

Then again, Aragorn was plastered against her, so of _course_ it was going to feel better!

But what exactly was he doing?

What was going on?

He'd taught her swordplay before and never had he ever touched her unless absolutely necessary! And when Boromir had tried this back in the cave Aragorn had nearly run him through saying he was compromising her virtue...

...Chloe frowned, lowering her head slightly.

Was it just because he knew she wasn't a virgin anymore that he was doing this?

Did he figure, since she didn't _have_ any virtue, there was no harm?

Was his annoying respect gone?

Damn.

This kinda hurt.

Then again, didn't she look like some sort of hussy wearing just a shirt not a stone's throw away from a campsite filled with men? What exactly was she expecting when she acted so indecently?

Pulling away from Aragorn, Chloe kept her gaze on her sword as she tightened her grip on it.

The sound of Aragorn unsheathing his sword caused her to look up, eyes wide as she found him standing with his sword poised, ready for a spar.

They hadn't sparred in a _very_ long time, and the shock pulled her somewhat out of her dark thoughts as she raised her sword once more, making sure to keep the angle and position he'd shown her earlier.

Aragorn's dark gaze was on her and there was no hint of it before he attacked, swinging at her.

Giving a little shriek, not having been prepared for that, Chloe countered his swing, defending herself. She swung the blade, trying to constantly remind herself that she needed to keep it angled in a certain way, all the while countering his rapid-fire movements. The man was a _beast_, and she realized that he was going harder on her tonight than he ever had. She didn't get it, didn't understand exactly what was going on in his mind, but she didn't complain, merely kept up as best as she could.

There was no opportunity to go on the offensive, the blonde barely managing to deflect his every blow before countering another. She nearly tripped a couple of times, not paying attention where she was going as she made sure not to give him her back or side at any time, but the blonde managed to keep her balance and her defense.

Finally, not surprisingly, he hit the sword in such a way that it was flung out of her hand and twirled in the air before descending and burying itself blade-deep into the ground.

Chloe blinked, staring at her sword before turning her attention back to the Ranger, who still had his sword pointed at her.

Slowly her hands went up in a defeated sign. "I, uh, surrender?"

"You're dead." He corrected. "Orcs nor Uruk-Hai take prisoners unless explicitly commanded to...and even then sometimes their bloodlust wins out." He motioned with his chin in the direction of the sword. "Again."

Her eyes widened as she nodded and quickly hurried to where her sword was.

Problem was that she couldn't get it out of the ground.

Great, as if her humiliation wasn't bad enough as it was.

Bending over, the girl grunted as she tried removing the sword from the hardened ground, unable to.

"You're injured."

"Huh?" She tilted her head towards him, still trying to yank the thing out with no success.

Aragorn dropped his sword as he strode closer, eyes narrowed in displeasure on her thighs. "You said that you were unharmed from the fall."

Chloe frowned slightly before turning and trying to glance at the back of her thighs, unable to see much, but the little she _could_ proved that there were some killer bruises forming. "Oh. I don't feel them." The blonde ran her hands down the back of her thighs, feeling only a tiny tinge of pain when she did so. "Apparently my ability to self-heal is still keeping up in _that_ aspect."

Aragorn was silent.

Chloe's gaze turned to him, her hands stopping their movement when she realized he was following them nearly hungrily.

Aragorn cleared his throat and looked away, his fists clenching tightly.

He was...restraining himself.

Why would you do that if you thought someone was immoral and loose?

Standing upright, forgetting all about the sword, Chloe turned to face the Ranger, feeling a blush rising up her neck.

"I am not taking the news you delivered me earlier very well, I fear." Aragorn finally spoke, his gaze still off to the side, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

Chloe's gaze lowered.

"I realize that there are many differences between our worlds, and the way we think. I understand that in your culture things that are scandalous for us are of no importance. I comprehend that the values our societies have are completely different." His fists clenched even tighter, his arms nearly shaking. "But despite all this I cannot _accept_ the fact that someone else has known you so intimately."

Chloe gulped, steeling herself for this.

"The mere thought causes my blood to _boil_ beneath my skin like a raging inferno that won't be quenched." Aragorn's voice was low. "I cannot understand the men in your world-how they can be so _uncaring_ at the thought of another touching, seeing, _knowing_ their woman."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at him rapidly at that.

"I do not _care_ if you or your people find me a barbarian for it, but the only desire stronger than the one to slay the man who touched you is to replace his touch with _my own_." Aragorn finally turned his dark gaze on her, his voice lowering to gravel. "But I need to know...is he Clark or Oliver?"

Chloe stared up at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. "_No_." She shook her head, blush crawling down her neck. "I've never-they're just _friends_. Clark is like a _brother_ to me, and even if Oliver didn't annoy the hell out of me like some hellion cousin-he, uh, _fornicated_ quite frequently with my '_kinswoman'_...and in my world we do _not_ sleep with men who slept with your friends or kinswomen!"

Aragorn went silent.

"I've _never_ slept with any of the men I'm friends with—they're _family_." Chloe needed him to understand. "I've slept with _one_ guy. _One_. And that was a _very_ long time ago."

Aragorn stared at her silently for what seemed like hours, before finally speaking. "Then for his own good, let us pray that he never crosses to this world..." He raised his chin, his dark gaze stealing her breath. "...for I have discovered that I am a vilely jealous and possessive man, and you are _My_ Lady."

Chloe didn't even realize she was rushing forwards until her feet left the ground and she was in his arms, arms around his neck as their lips met in a clash of passion. Her hands journeyed to his hair, his tightening around her body.

Her heart soared and tears filled her eyes, the relief so bone-crushing as she let all her feelings fill that kiss, unable to believe that this was happening. A part of her couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was holding her so tightly and kissing her back-that he knew and yet still _wanted_ her. It was mind-numbing.

Aragorn's kiss was deep and claiming, so different from the one kiss they'd previously shared. Maybe it was the fact that they were finally starting to tell each other their feelings, maybe it was the fact that they were alone, but now his touches and kisses were more intense, extremely possessive; yet so soft and careful not to hurt her. He was a man of extreme contradictions, and the blonde knew she could happily spend the rest of her life learning each and every one of them.

Chloe pressed closer, their legs tangling before suddenly they tumbled onto the grass, Aragorn taking the brunt of the fall and yet it didn't seem to faze him as after regaining his breath his lips were back on hers and he'd rolled them so that her back was against the grass and his body draped over hers. His mouth left her breathless, his hands in her hair anchoring her to him, almost as if refusing to let her pull away for air due to his need for her taste. Even as she gasped for breath her eyes rolled as he took his kisses down the slope of her neck.

The blonde's arms slipped around his waist, drawing him closer as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it as she gave a little upwards thrust, rubbing against the hardness there.

Aragorn hissed, his eyes opening, revealing the darkness within.

Heat raced down her body as she reached up to cup the back of his head and pulled him in closer for another kiss, the blonde parting her thighs, feeling him settling against her. Her grip on him tightened and she whimpered, needing him _so badly_.

Suddenly Aragorn froze and pulled away, his eyes narrowed as he looked around them in the darkness. "Someone is coming this way."

"What?" She felt a little slow, a bit hazy, and hella annoyed.

The Ranger was on his feet, storming towards where her pants were and throwing them to her as he retrieved his sword and gazed in the direction of the camp. "Dress."

"One kiss and suddenly he gets so _bossy_." She grumbled to herself, slipping on the pants and buttoning it as she stood, trying to brush the grass off of her shirt and out of her hair.

Aragorn sent her an amused look, proving he'd heard that. "I have _yet_ to get commanding with you."

There was just something about the way his voice lowered to gravel as he said that that made Chloe's knees wobble. She gulped, feeling that blush darkening at the thought of what exactly he could order her to do.

"_Don't_." Aragorn groaned, looking away from her, almost as if in pain. "Not when I cannot do anything about it."

Gulping, the blonde shook her head of the naughty thoughts he obviously could read in her eyes, the girl hurrying to where her sword was and returning to trying to remove the blade from the ground.

"Ah, here they are." Oliver's voice was never as unwelcomed as it was then. "I told you nothing had happened to them."

Chloe turned to see that Eomer and Eowyn were with the archer, the siblings seeming quite uncomfortable and unable to look at her and Aragorn in the face.

Obviously the three had a very good idea about what exactly had been happening between her and the Ranger.

Her face burnt scarlet.

"Pardon our interruption." Eomer was obviously talking to Aragorn, the expression in his face bashful and mortified. "We were patrolling the perimeter when my sister noticed you were missing and grew worried that something foul had befallen you."

Eowyn lowered her head further, face just as red as Chloe's. "I am relieved to see that the both of you are in good spirits."

Oliver snickered and muttered something under his breath.

Eowyn's eyes widened and her face went near _purple_ as she lowered her head further.

Eomer sent Oliver a highly disapproving glare.

"Hey, Sidekick?" Oliver's voice proved he wasn't even trying to hide his devilish amusement. "What's wrong with your sword?"

"I can't get it out of the ground." She grumbled, giving it another yank, annoyed that she was unable to free it. "According to Aragorn if I was in the middle of a fight I would be dead ten times over already."

The Ranger was silent, reaching her side and easily pulling the blade from the soil before handing it to her. "It is my fault; I have been unable to continue your training."

"Because we're in the middle of a _war_." Chloe reminded him, straightening and holding the sword. "It's only because of what you've taught me that I'm still alive."

Aragorn seemed to have forgotten about the others as he frowned at her. "You've been injured before and have been so close to crossing the veil into the shadows due to _my_ negligence. I will not risk losing you again."

Eowyn's gaze slowly rose to eye them curiously.

Chloe gulped as she stared into Aragorn's eyes. "You can't blame yourself for what happened with the Witch King."

"If I had been closer he wouldn't have been able to hurt you." Aragorn replied darkly, obviously unforgiving of what he thought of as his fault.

"Witch King?" Eomer frowned as he stepped forwards. "You battled the Witch King of the wraiths and survived?"

"I remember reading about that." Oliver nodded, his face losing its amusement. "Aragorn was scouting when the Nazgul attacked Chloe and the hobbits. Chloe kept them off the Ring bearer long enough for Aragorn to return and drive the ring wraiths off."

Eomer turned his gaze from Oliver back to Chloe, curiosity and respect in his gaze.

Eowyn eyed Chloe differently as well.

Oliver turned to Eomer, the moonlight shining on the bow and sheathe full of arrows on his back. "We should continue patrolling the perimeter."

"Lady Eowyn," Aragorn turned his dark gaze on the blushing blonde. "Would you please accompany My Lady to the campsite? I will join in the patrol."

"Of course, Lord Aragorn." Eowyn nodded.

Chloe sent the Ranger a look before grabbing her jacket and following Eowyn back.

The walk was done in utter silence.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She was hungry.

Damn it!

Having scaled up the top of the tallest boulder in the plains, Lois laid on her back and gazed up at the stars, trying to ignore the sound of her stomach growling fiercely. She'd thought to pack every single thing she'd ever need-except something to snack on-and so far nothing else she'd packed had been of any use to her. There'd been no need to use them. But the snacks? They were needed! And sorely missed!

Pressing her hand to her stomach, Lois closed her eyes and tried forcing herself to sleep.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The night had been uncomfortable and awkward after that. Eowyn had been uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the night, sending Chloe sideway glances ever so often. There was obviously something on the woman's mind, but she didn't seem about to share what it was. If anything she avoided Chloe for the rest of the night, and Aragorn as well when he returned. She busied herself tending to her people, and kept her back to Chloe.

Thankfully, with all the traveling they'd been doing the blonde was very tired and managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until Oliver woke her up by twisting a blade of grass all around her noise and inducing a sneeze attack. She'd swatted the blade of grass away in time for Eomer to apologize for Oliver's actions and drag the archer away, scolding him for his "ungentlemanly" behavior. Clark and Legolas were already saddled up, chuckling and trading playful barbs with Gimli, who was trying his luck on a horse of his own this day. Eowyn was no where in sight, probably up front with the group that were already leaving camp.

Another one not in sight was Aragorn.

Chloe didn't know what she felt about that as she slipped away from the disbanding camp to relieve herself behind some boulders. She knew not to be gone for long since with this mass of people one could easily be left behind without notice, but there was no way she'd be able to handle the long ride ahead of her with a full bowel so she hunched down behind large holders and hummed to herself as she pulled down her pants and underwear.

Giving her hips a little shake when she was finished, Chloe missed the comforts of life at home, things like toilets and toilet paper seeming like nothing but dreams now as she slipped up her underwear and pants. She was relieved to have the rangers pants and now the dresses the other women were wearing. Sure, she looked more masculine, but when it came to riding or walking or doing _anything_, the pants were much more practical…and comfortable.

Sighing, Chloe stood and turned around the boulder, coming face to face with Aragorn.

She gasped, stopping inches from running into him. "You've got to _stop_ with this whole 'silent as the night' thing!"

"You should not have strayed from the camp." Aragorn frowned, his gaze going around them before returning to her.

"I was coming right back." She wasn't going to tell him she was _peeing_, the blonde blushing as she began walking back towards the camp, the Ranger on her heels. "Where were you?"

"Scouting." He replied, matching her stride easily as they made their way to where her weapons were waiting. "So far it seems that we have a good couple of hours on our persecutors, but we must be on guard, as luck can change against our favor just as easily as the wind changes direction."

"You're in a very optimistic mood, aren't you?" She snorted, reaching down and picking up the belt which holstered her sword, putting it on before reaching for her bow and quiver of arrows before turning to Aragorn.

The Ranger's face was close to hers, and his lips pressed against the blonde's before pulling away.

Chloe stood there, frozen, her eyes open and blush growing.

Smiling, obviously enjoying her reaction, Aragorn's arm went to the small of her back as he maneuvered her towards the awaiting horses. "Think you can manage a horse on your own today?"

"Of course I can." Chloe scoffed.

Although, a couple of hours later she wished that she hadn't been so proud, because it was all she could do to keep on the horse. Also, her butt and thighs were getting sore again, and she was very tempted to offer the horse to someone else and try her luck walking for the next couple of miles. But every time that desire came over her, she would remember how badly she'd been while tracking Merry and Pippin. It was only the memory of her huffing and wheezing and hardly being able to keep up with the others that kept her own the damned horse.

Aragorn, Legolas and Clark kept circling around the large group on their exodus, and every time one of them would ride passed her Chloe could see them sending her a little worried look. It was what kept her straight on the saddle, the proud blonde always sending them a carefree little smile as she feigned ease.

Eowyn walked up ahead, holding the reigns of one of the horses that two children rode.

Gamling and Hama, two of Theoden's men, rode through the crowds to scout ahead. The passed over the ridge, distracting Legolas (who watched the horizon) as they passed.

The riders reached a tall formation of rocks when suddenly their horses became uneasy.

Chloe's eyes narrowed on them, unable to get a good view of them through the multitude.

Suddenly an Orc riding some sort of monstrosity charged down the rock face and attacked Hama, knocking him from his steed, the human rolling over as the monstrosity beard down upon him.

His screams caused everyone to turn to look in their direction.

Gamling drew his sword. "WARGS!"

The Warg threw Hama's body away and turned to Gamling.

As the two warriors clashed Legolas rode up, firing an arrow which felled the Warg, and threw its rider to the ground.

"Warg!" Eomer yelled form the hilltop, pulling his sword out. "We're under attack!"

The men drew their swords as the crowd instantly is reduced to a blind panic as the people screamed and turned back towards Edoras.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden yelled.

Chloe pulled out her bow from where it'd been hitched to her saddle, yanking out an arrow from the quiver lying across her back. Sensing motion she turned and fired, the arrow flying through the air and piercing the throat of a Warg who'd been charging Eowyn and the children. The archer didn't think twice, pulling out another arrow and another, firing them at the fallen Orc, one piercing his eye and the other shooting through his open mouth as he screamed. The Orc fell, dead.

Theoden turned to Chloe and nodded before riding up to his niece and the crying children. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."

Eomer charged a Warg and it's rider, the few remaining men of Rohan in a raging battle while amidst their crying women and screaming children.

"I can fight!" Eoywn exclaimed.

"No!" Theoden bared down on his stubborn niece. "You must do this…for me."

Eowyn stared up at her king and uncle before sighing and nodding, bowing her head. "As my king wishes."

"Thank you." He whispered before pulling his sword free and yelling at his men. "FOLLOW ME!"

Aragorn, astride Hasufeld, pulled up by Chloe's side, sword drawn. "As always, My Lady, _try_ be safe."

Shooting an Orc off of a Warg as the creature chased after Oliver, Chloe sent Aragorn a grin. "Now where's the fun in that?"

He shook his head at her, yet was grinning as he urged Hasufeld on, sword glistening in the sunlight.

Chloe lost sight of him in the midst of the chaos and bloodshed, her arrows flying true and hitting their marks, but there were just so many Wargs and Orcs riding them that soon she could feel her quiver growing increasingly empty.

And then her horse, damn it to hell, bucked her off and raced away in the direction that Eowyn and the women and children had taken off in.

The blow left her disoriented, the blonde bringing her hand to her forehead, her fingers coming away with blood.

Great.

Just great.

This made it official.

She _hated_ horses.

Groaning, Chloe forced herself to stand, finding herself on foot in the middle of a battle fought by riders.

She gazed around her quickly, trying to find some sort of advantage, and spotted a large set of boulders a couple of feet away. The blonde grabbed her bow from where it'd fallen and took in a deep breath as she started sprinting towards the boulders. Jumping over cadavers, crisscrossing around riders, Chloe reached down and yanked a near full quiver of arrow from a fallen solider who wouldn't need them anymore, before using the propulsion to somehow climb up the smooth sides of the boulder. She rested on the top before flinging the new quiver's strap around her shoulder and jumping up, her hands somehow catching an edge of the higher boulder, grunting as her feet somehow helped propel her further up the larger boulder.

Smirking, brushing her hands together, Chloe placed the extra quiver at her feet before readying an arrow to her bow and letting the arrow fly.

Below she could see Legolas riding behind Gimli on Arod, the Elf in the middle of the battle and impressively keeping balance on the warhorse while letting loose his own arrows, which met their mark each and every time.

She was going to have to get the Elf to teach her how to do that…as soon as she learnt how to ride a horse without it bucking her off all the time.

Firing her last arrow, Chloe yanked the empty quiver's strap off and threw it to the ground before bending down and strapping on the full one. Withdrawing an arrow with one smooth movement she sent an arrow flying, the arrow piercing the head of the Orc who'd been sneaking up on Aragorn as the Ranger clashed swords with two orcs. She let another arrow fly, this one felling one of the Orcs he fought, and the other killed a rider-less Warg that'd been charging him.

Slicing off the head of the remaining Orc, Aragorn looked around him at the dead before looking around him and somehow finding her, his lips twitching in a smile as he saluted her before racing to help Gimli.

Chloe wondered how Gimli had managed to fall from Arod and somehow end up underneath a couple of dead Wargs, but the sound of claws against stone alerted her to her own predicament. The blonde twirled around and let the arrow fly, killing the Warg trying to climb up the boulder at her. A couple of those creatures had realized that she was on the boulders while she'd been shooting others, and now they circled, their riders urging them on.

A howl of agony echoed behind her and Chloe turned, eyes widening to see a Warg that'd managed to climb up behind her. It tumbled down the smooth side of the boulder, taking its rider with it, two arrows in its gut.

Her gaze scanned the battlefield to see Oliver smirk in her direction before turning his bow and arrows on an approaching Warg.

Chloe smiled before turning around and shooting the Orc that'd climbed up to the second boulder.

The blonde was somewhat dizzy as she twirled around, firing arrows at the monsters trying to climb up after her, and at one point she nearly stepped off of the boulder yet managed to keep her balance.

Falling to her knees, Chloe flinched at the pain before reaching behind her at the quiver…finding it empty.

A clawed hand appeared on the side of the boulder.

Yanking off the quiver, Chloe drove it hard on that hand, causing a yell as the Orc let go and plummeted back down.

Something grabbed her hair, yanking her head back painfully, and the blonde reacted, reaching out with her hand and grabbing the Orc by it's neck, staring upside into its face as something seemed to explode from her stabscar into it, the tentacles of colors throbbing as the orc went still. Dizziness jolted through Chloe's body, causing her to let go of her hold on the Orc and fall to the boulder, but not before she saw those all-too familiar veins begin to make trails down the Orc's neck. Her dizziness was spiked by a headache as suddenly it was as if she was seeing through the Orc's eyes as it turned and threw itself down on those below, slashing as them and biting them spreading the veins like some sort of infection as it battled its own kind.

The Orcs and the Wargs below were confused, cursing, howling, turning on the traitor before they too began to have the veins take root, attacking the ones around them before beginning to disintegrate.

She felt like some sort of insect as her vision seems to split and split into more and more pairs until it seemed as if she was staring out of fifty monitors all stacked up around each other.

The lucky ones were killed by the others.

The unlucky ones stood there until they became nothing but ash.

Once the last died Chloe gasped as she shot up, sucking in breath, a hand to her forehead as she stared around her in confusion.

What-what had happened?

She could vaguely remember something similar happening around the mouth to the entrance of Moria, but still…

…what was going on?

The blonde's hand went to her hip, where the throbbing of the veins was slowing to a standstill.

Was this some sort of defense mechanism?

Some way of slowly bleeding out the poison from her system?

Could she-could she slowly cure herself by infecting others?

"_Melamin_!" Aragorn rode up on Brego, eyeing her in worry. "Are you hurt?"

Chloe stared at him from where she sat on the face of the boulder, before her gaze went to the battlefield, finding the Warg Riders retreating across the plains, the Rohirrim Horsemen giving chase and still slaughtering them.

"_Melamin_!" Aragorn reached up for her.

"_Right_." Grabbing her empty quiver and bow, Chloe accepted Aragorn hand and help as she slipped onto the saddle in front of him.

His arm went around her tightly as the other urged Hasufeld away from the boulder and the dead bodies towards where Theoden and the others were. "You did well, _Melamin_."

"You didn't do too bad yourself, _Aratoamin_." She felt his pleasure at the use of that pet name, her hand going down to press against the one he kept at her stomach.

Theoden stared down the edge of the cliff, pale as a page.

Aragorn stopped by Oliver, who stood with his hands clenched. "What has happened?"

"It's Eomer." Oliver gulped, voice deep. "He fell."

"_Oh no_." Chloe gasped in horror, for while she hadn't known Eomer well she'd known how important he was not only to the kingdom, but to Theoden and Eowyn.

Gamling, having thankfully survived the massacre, ran up behind Theoden.

The king turned to him, something dead in his features. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." He gulped. "Leave the dead."

Gamling nodded before turning and returning to the ranks.

Even though they'd won the battle, Chloe could feel the air of defeat amongst the survivors as they made their way silently towards Helm's Deep. Gimli, Legolas, Clark and an extremely silent Oliver stuck close to Aragorn and her, the group knowing that before this was ended, most-if not all-of them could be dead. Would be dead.

The Rohirrim must have thought the same, for even when they finally crested yet another hill to see Helm's Deep not a cry of relief escaped their lips.

Chloe stared at the fortification as it grew closer, noticing that there seemed much life behind its gates. More than had left the crowd during the attack. There were guards at the towers and in the battlements, guards who hadn't been a part of their group, and it was only when the gates were opened to them that Chloe realized that these were the soldiers and peoples of all Rohan who'd been driven from their homes. They'd known Helm's Deep was their kingdom's refuge, and had all made for it, huddled here and waiting for their king.

"Make way for Theoden!" Gamling yelled. "Make way for the king!"

Eowyn raced to meet them at the gates, her eyes widening in visible horror to see how few had made it.

Theoden stopped before her, dismounting, averting his gaze as much as possible. "Eomer has joined Theodred."

Eowyn's eyes widened in horror as a sob escaped her.

The king drew his niece to his chest, agony covering his own features as he led her away so she could grieve in privacy.

Aragorn turned to the men in the king's absence. "Draw all the forces behind the wall and bar the gate."

"And set a watch on the surround." Legolas seconded.

"What about those who cannot fight?" Gamling wanted to know. "The women and children?"

Aragorn dismounted Hasufeld, giving the horse a loving pat before reaching up for Chloe, helping her down. "Is there a place of refuge? Of hiding?"

"The caves." Gamling nodded.

"Good." Aragorn nodded. "They must stay there."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I can't believe Cell Mate bit the dust." Dinah grumbled, shaking her head. "He was so hot! Plus his constant bickering with Ollie was so amusing!"

"There can only be _one_ bromance other than Frodo and Sam, and Clark and Legolas are the winners for that." Zatanna declared, frowning as she read about Wormtongue telling Saruman all about Helm's Deep and its one weakness, which was an outer wall which was solid rock except for a small culvert at its base that was little more than a drain. So, thanks to Wormy being alive, Sarumen knew Helm's Deep's Achiles Heel, _and_ apparently he had not only _gunpowder_ on his side (which was apparently some huge revolutionary invention in Middle Earth) but he also a ridiculously immense army of tens of thousands of Ururk-Hair warriors ready and willing to tear the humans to bits. This same army had just been dispatched to Helm's Deep with the explicit instructions to leave none alive, and, well, things were _not_ looking good for the heroes.

Obviously, the writer of these stories was one giant asshole.

The magician also wondered why the book decided that they needed to know that Merry, Pippin and Treebeard were passing close by Isengard.

Other than to know that the hobbits were still alive, how was that of any importance?

They were just the cut comic reliefs.

It wasn't as if the hobbits could do anything about what was going on in Isengard.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was a horse!

Oh dear god things were _finally_ starting to go her way!

Giving a little squeal of relief, Lois hurried towards the riverbank, where the horse was chewing on some grass, but as she moved passed the large tree trunk Lois stopped. Her eyes widened to see the man laying upon a bank of rocks, water flowing all around him. Obviously the current had brought him this way until he'd beached up on the shore.

But was he alive?

Narrowing her eyes, the brunette carefully made her way towards the man before reaching down and trying for a pulse.

Nothing.

Dark hazel's suddenly widened as she recognized his face. "Eomer?" It was the dude whose cousin had died! The one who'd last been in Chloe's company!

There was no way she could let this guy die!

Positioning him so that he was completely on his back, Lois tilted his head back and opened his mouth, hooking her fingers and checking inside to make sure there was nothing there obstructing his breathing. When she confirmed there was none, Lois pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth before pushing down on his chest, repeating the actions over and over again until she felt the jolt in his body and turned Eomer on his side in time for water to spew out of his mouth.

"That's it." Lois rubbed his back as he continued to spew out the water. "You okay dude? No brain damage or anything?"

He groaned and slowly turned on his back, staring up at her in confusion. "I am not this "Dude" person, you mistake me. I am Eomer, son of-."

"Bro, calm down. I know you're Eomer. I _have_ been reading the book." She flinched. "Sorry about your cousin by the way."

He frowned, slowly sitting up. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" The brunette grinned brightly, holding out her hand under his nose. "Lois, daughter of Sam Lane. You know my cousin. Chloe, daughter of Moira Lane."

Eomer stared at her hand before shaking it. "Thank you, Lois daughter of Sam Lane, for saving my life."

"No problem bucko." She slugged his arm. "How's about you grab that horse and take me to my cousin?"

Eomer eyed her as if she was the oddest thing, before nodding.

Lois continued to grin brightly, relieved that _finally_ the book seemed to be warming up to her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

**M-ish**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"'The world has changed…' Galadriel's voice echoed in Elrond's mind as he remained on his balcony, watching the entourage with his daughter leaving for the boats that would take them to Valinor and safety. " Dinah read loudly as Zatanna used the bathroom, the door interconnecting the rooms open. " 'I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the Air.' Galadriel continued. 'The power of the enemy is growing, Sauron will use his puppet Saruman to destroy the people of Rohan."

"Damn it." Zatanna could be heard cursing, and spraying airfreshner.

"Isengard has been unleashed." Dinah continued. "The eye of Sauron now turns to Gondor to the last free kingdom of Men. His war on this county will come swiftly. He senses the Ring is close and that the strength of the Ring-bearer is failing."

The toilet flushed and the water could be heard as Zatanna washed her hands before emerging from the bathroom, closing the door.

"In his heart, Frodo begins to understand the quest will claim his life." Dinah's eyes widened in horror as she read that. "You know this."

Zatanna sat down numbly on the edge of the bed.

"You have foreseen it. It is the risk we all took." Dinah shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the thought of Frodo and Sam dead, unable to accept the very thought. "In the gathering dark, the will of the Ring grows strong. It works hard now to find its way back into the hands of Men. Men, who are so easily seduced by its power. The young captain of Gondor has but to extend his hands, take the Ring for his own and the world will fall. It is close now…so close to achieving its goal. For Sauron will have dominion of all life on this Earth, even unto the ending of the world. The time of the Elves…is over.'" Dinah changed her tone now that she wasn't quoting Galadriel anymore. "Elrond approached the painting of Isildur defeating Auron with the broken blade of Narsil, when Galadriel's voice returned to his mind. ' Do we leave Middle Earth to its fate? Do we let them stand alone?' Elrond's face was etched with his frustration and indecision as his mother-in-law's words haunted him."

"Galadriel is Elrond's mother-in-law?" Zatanna gasped.

Dinah shrugged. "Apparently."

"What else is it saying?" Zatanna moved closer to the blonde so she could watch the words begin burnt on the pages.

But this wasn't about the Elves, or about Chloe, or even Lois.

No.

This was about Frodo and Sam, and their captors.

These people who had them captured were well-informed, a map of Middle Earth unrolled on the table of a hideout as they discussed the attack on Rohan and Theoden's fleeing to Helm's Deep. They consensus was that they had to defend their own borders and thus those of Rohan were on their own. They also pointed out to Faramir, their leader, that the Orcs were on the move from the Black Gate to Osgiliath, the Men in the know of Sauron marshaling an army. Apparently "Easterlings" and "Southrons" were passing through the Black Gate into Morder daily by the thousands.

At least they seemed to know that Saruman was on Sauron's side, and that while Sauron would attack from Morder Saruman would from Isengard.

They also knew that when this attack would happen, that they would be too weak to put up any sort of defense.

With all his bad news, Faramir went to interrogate Frodo and Sam, accusing them of being Orc spies, Frodo explaining about the fellowship that'd left Rivendale, vaguely mentioning the deaths and those they'd lost, but none really got any reaction out of their captor until Boromir's name was mentioned.

It was then that they discovered that Boromir had fallen after they'd split from the Fellowship, and that their captor was none other than his younger brother.

And then Gollum/Smeagol/"Preciousssssss" was found and Frodo (to keep the others from killing him) helped in his capture.

Obviously that would come back to bite him in his hobbit butt later on.

"Okay, I officially love Sam." Zatanna cooed after reading Sam telling Frodo to use the Ring and escaped, obviously intending for himself to be left behind for Frodo's safety.

"Only now?" Dinah scoffed. "I've loved him ever since the "Secret Meeting" at Rivendell."

And of COURSE Faramir heard about the Ring. Mental face palm. And now he was being lulled by the hum of the Ring, which wanted back in the hand's of Man.

And then Sam began even more etched into the women's hearts as he threw himself between Frodo and Faramir, protecting Frodo as he told the much larger man to leave Frodo alone and that they had to destroy the ring.

And then the city Faramir was supposed to be protecting was attacked and the men shipped out to go defend it, dragging the hobbits with them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Lois wanted to know as she held on tightly to Eomer's waist. "Shift it into third gear or something!"

Eomer sent her a confused look over his shoulder. "It would go faster were it not burdened down by not only two riders, but your…luggage."

"Dude, when we're neck deep in monster shit you're gonna be glad I packed heavy." She poked his shoulder.

"I am not this "Dude"." He mumbled to himself. "I am Eomer."

"I know that, don't be a Nimrod." She rolled her eyes as they stopped over a ridge overlooking the plains. "Get with the program!"

"Every word that escapes your lips leaves me more and more befuddled." Eomer declared to her. "It is the only reason why I believe that you truly are friends with Oliver son of Queen."

"Eomer?" Lois reached around and grabbed his chin, turning it towards something. "Get a load of that."

Eomer hissed something, his gaze finally seeing what hers had.

Still far off in the distance, a massive Uruk-Hair army marched in files towards Helm's Deep. The black lines of troops stretched beyond eyesight.

"Believe me." Lois mumbled. "When those things get to Helm's Deep, you're gonna love me for what I packed."

"Hold onto me tightly." Eomer whispered before spurring the horse into a deathly gallop.

It was all Lois could do to hold on and not scream.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Theoden and his people were soothed in a false sense of security and safety, but Chloe and the Fellowship knew better. The blonde knew that as a story it would make no sense to end things this way, which meant there would be a big battle, and the walls would be breached. Any good war story had an actual battle where many good men died, and that was what she was worrying about, because the best men she'd ever known were here with her. And none of them could rest. They'd sworn that they'd do so yet hadn't kept their words, not trusting the walls of Helm's Deep, as was more than obvious in their actions.

Oliver and Gimli were down in the courtyard, training, one with the bow and arrow and the other with his axe.

Up above Clark and Legolas walked the battlements together. Their weapons were close at hand and while they never stopped talking and chuckling, sending the other little amused smiles, their gazes would always return faithfully to the horizon.

The only one who was keeping his word and trying to sleep was Aragorn.

Walking through the hallways, Chloe nodded to the women who passed her, some of the soldiers stopping to praise her for her archery and enquire if she truly was Moira Lane's daughter.

Finally, _finally_, she made it outside of his door and hesitated before reaching for the door handle and opening it to the darkness within. The blonde slipped inside, locking the door behind her, greens growing slowly accustomed to the darkness to prove that yes this was Aragorn's room.

The Ranger slept on the bed, shirtless, the sheets lay across his hips.

Chloe gulped as she watched him, her pulse accelerating as her fingers went to her cloak, slowly working on the tie, feeling the material pool at her feet. She hesitated, taking in a deep breath, wondering if she was really going to do this-and she nodded, psyching herself to continue. Lots of people were going to die soon, and she refused to maybe bite the dust, or lose Aragorn, without having truly had him.

Unbuttoning her pants, Chloe watched it fall and began undoing her shirt when she started seeing the tentacles that marred the side of her body from the curve of her hip to the underswell of her breast. The blonde gulped, staring at the ugly deformities before looking away, disgusted. She turned her back on Aragorn, holding the side of the shirt closed over her chest, deciding that if she was going to do this the shirt would have to stay on. It wouldn't hide all evidence of the deformities, but this way she wouldn't expose Aragorn to such an ugly side of her.

Suddenly warmth engulfed her from behind as the musky scent of Aragorn's scent wafted into her nostrils. "Why do you turn your back on me, My Lady?"

Her heart raced in her throat. "You have to stop scaring me like that!"

His chuckle was low as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I assure you, to frighten you has never been my intention."

"How long have you been awake?" Chloe wanted to know, staring down at her pants.

"Since you approached my door." He whispered into her ear, his arms around her tightly, keeping her trapped in his embrace. "You are a vixen, My Lady, tempting my sorely tested self control."

"I try." She chuckled nervously, turning in his embrace and tilting backwards slightly so as to stare into his face in the shadows.

His gaze was dark, fighting his urges before finally lowering from her face to her body, a little groan escaping his lips as his hands moved from around her to the front of her shirt, finishing unbuttoning it.

"Leave my shirt on." She begged, grabbing his hands. "I don't want you to see what the poison's done to my body."

He stared down into her eyes before falling to his knees before her, resting his cheek against her scarred hip. "Why do you not understand?" Aragorn whispered, turning so that his lips now pressed against one of the tentacles of purple and black in a kiss. "Everything about you is beautiful in my eyes." His hands slowly moving her shirt off, exposing her to him, a little groan escaping those lips as he took in her nakedness. "Melamin." And then the Ranger's lips returned to her hip, tracing the tentacle back to the root of the problem, the scar that would always remain from where the Witch King had impaled her. It was from this scar that the tentacles of color seeped outwards and marred her white skin.

Heart racing, Chloe could feel each kiss, each nip, each lick, and it sent her crazy. Her hands went to his head, her fingers digging into his hair, clenching as the vee of her thighs tingled in anticipation.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

As the horse rested on the hill overlooking the wide plains, Lois got her first view of what could only be Helm's Deep, nestled in the mountain.

She gave a little squeal and squeezed Eomer. "I could cry!"

He was silent, urging the horse into a run, obviously not one to waste time, each gallop bringing them closer and closer to the gates.

Suddenly a shout ran out throughout the barracks and the doors were opened to them before they raced through, people gathering around them.

"Lord Eomer is alive!" The crowds praised. "He is alive!"

Eomer brought the horse to a stop and as a soldier took charge of it, Eomer dismounted, reaching up for Lois.

She raised an eyebrow before slipping off all on her very own, pulling her heavy backpack with her.

"Lois!?" Two voices yelled at the same time.

Lois' eyes widened and the first one she saw was Clark as he hurried down some stairs. "Smallville!"

"I can't believe it!" He actually hugged her, holding her tight.

"I know right?" Lois patted his back brusquely. "I was starting to think the second book didn't like me either!"

"We're already into the second?" Clark looked up as Oliver hugged Eomer and said something to him that had the young Lord of Rohan scowling at him.

"You know this young lady?" A bearded dwarf that could only be Gimli asked Clark.

"Gimli!" Lois gasped, shocked to actually see the real him and not just a drawing. "You're handsomer than the pictures give you credit."

He went a little red behind his beard as he huffed, obviously not sure how to respond to that.

"Lois…" Clark sighed before turning to Gimli and…Legolas…damn….the Elf was fine! "This is Lois Lane."

"Lane?" One of the men asked. "As in Moira Lane?"

"My aunt." She exclaimed. "I'm Chloe's first cousin." She looked around. "Where is my little cousin anyway?"

"Eomer!" A blonde chick cried out, racing into his arms and crying.

Eomer held her tightly and whispered into her hair. "I am well, Eowyn, do not cry my sister." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Where is Theoden King? We have grave news that we must impart."

"You can do the imparting." Lois shooed him away, looking around the multitude. "I'm still searching for my cousin. She and I need to have a long conversation before the fighting starts and I have a feeling we don't have much time to catch up."

"We are safe here in Helm's Deep." Another voice announced as the king approached, the multitude making way for him. "Saruman would have to have a long reach to even think of-."

"Well, does ten thousand Orcs marching this way constitute as a "long reach"?" Lois wanted to know, causing an uproar of fear among the multitude, and for Eomer to wince. "Because King Guy, that is what's heading this way."

"Ten thousand?" King Theoden whispered, turning to Eomer for confirmation, his countenance going gray at his nephew's silent nod. "Come with me to the throne room. Now." His gaze went to Legolas, Clark and the others. "You as well." His head turned to the others. "Someone find Lord Aragorn and Lady Chloe and inform them of the happenings and of the meeting that is taking place. They should be there."

Lois opened her mouth to volunteer to go with whoever was fetching her cousin, but Clark and Oliver went on her each side and led her away, the brunette pouting.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Aragorn nearly cursed in uncharacteristic fury as while he climbed Chloe's body, readying to finally claim her as his own there came an urgent knocking on his door. He could see the same desperation, need and annoyance on her own face as she reached for him and jerked him closer with such strength he ended up collapsing very unattractively on top of her body. But his beautiful blonde didn't seem to mind, in fact, the feel of his body on hers had a nearly feline cry escaping her lips and into his as she shifted her hips…and then it was his turn to growl like an animal as this shifting brought him at her entrance. Never had Aragorn felt such an instinctive need to claim someone. He'd been with women before, of different races, but never had he met someone like Chloe Sullivan.

Many times he'd wondered about her mother, the woman who'd taken Isildur's loyalty from his wife and family. While normally such women would be hated and rejected by the peoples of Middle Earth Moira Lane was a hero in her own right, and the people not only looked up to her, but had loved her. Elrond had once commented that it was because, sadly, the women in Middle Earth were usually stuck in the role of wife, mother, and that was exactly what Isildur's arranged bride had been. Just a womb. And yet Moira Lane had not only captured Isildur's heart, but she'd helped prove that women could be a role other than wife and mother. There'd been other female warriors before her, but none had accomplished what Moira Lane had.

Already he could see Chloe becoming what her mother had once been in the eyes of Middle Earth.

And as Aragorn stared down at her, cradled between her welcoming thighs and viewing the hunger and need so desperate on her face, he could finally understand his ancestor.

Had he been married and with children as well, he knew that he couldn't have forsaken this woman. He'd have disowned his vows, would have thrown away everything, just to be right where he was right now.

The knocking grew more frantic, breaking him out of his reverie. "Lord Aragorn!" One of the servants cried out. "Lord Eomer has returned with a strange female and news of approaching armies!"

Chloe and Aragorn froze and turned to look towards the door.

"We cannot find Lady Chloe!" The servant continued. "We are searching for her-."

"I'll find her." Aragorn cleared his throat, hoping it didn't sound as frustrated as he felt. "Tell Theoden King we will be with him posthaste."

"As you wish, Lord Aragorn." The servant left, his footsteps rapid as it disappeared.

With a groan, Aragorn swung his gaze back on Chloe. "I do not wish to go."

"Me neither." She sighed, reaching up to cup his cheek. "But he said something about strange women and Orcs, and that's got me worried."

Groaning in frustration, Aragorn captured her lips once more, hungry, biting back a snarl at being denied what he wanted with every fiber of his being.

"Aragorn…" Chloe pushed him away slightly, flushed, whimpering. "Don't make it more torturous."

Realizing he was doing exactly that, Aragorn let out a little cry as he rolled off of her and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down for his pants somewhat resentfully.

Chloe embraced him from behind, pressing a kiss to the curve of his shoulder.

All the Ranger wanted to do was twirl back around and claim her, but the blonde let go and slipped off of the bed, moving to where her own clothes were discarded.

He paused his own dressing to watch her, even if it was painful in his already aroused state, to see her so naked and bent over. His eyes consumed her, unable to understand how she could be so self-conscious about those marks upon her body. The only reason why they bothered Aragorn was due to the fact that they were a constant reminder that he'd failed to be there for her when she'd needed him most, but aesthetically speaking, they looked beautiful. They were patterns of color against pale white. Like a painting. How could she think that it would disgust him?

Slipping into the ranger pants and shirt, Chloe grabbed her shoes and turned towards Aragorn, stopping in surprise to see him still naked and watching her.

Red bloomed on her breasts and rose up her neck.

"Get dressed." She threw him his shirt.

He caught it, never taking his eyes off of her.

This obviously made her uncomfortable, yet pleased, the blonde shaking her head as she stuffed her feet down her boots and grabbed her cloak. "I should probably leave first, so that no one realizes that we were together." Her smile went wry. "It would be highly 'indecent' wouldn't it?"

For some reason that was what spurred him to quickly pull on his clothes. "I told the servant I would go looking for you. It would be odd if we did not arrive together."

"True." She smiled nodding. "You're a cunning man."

He chuckled, standing, and then wincing at the sensation of his pants rubbing against his arousal.

Chloe's gaze lowered to his problem. "You can't go in like that."

"I will keep my cloak around me." He muttered, looking around for his cloak.

Chloe's face was evil as she approached. "I can help you with that."

Aragorn turned towards her, eyes wide, growing harder. "We do not have the time..."

And then she fell to her knees and Aragorn forgot how to breathe, much less speak.

The blonde's green eyes rose to his as she lowered his pants, his manhood free and at face level.

What was she-?

And then she leaned over and…licked…him.

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock, never having ever had-never having known-.

And then, as her mouth encircled him and her fingers his base, moving back and forth, Aragorn's mind went blank. There was nothing but warmth and a swish of a tongue, and those fingers stroking him. Her other hand cupped his balls, fondling them softly, adding to the blinding pleasure and before Aragorn could even realized what was happening he'd emptied himself down her throat.

The blonde's throat worked, her tongue still caressing him, her fingers milking him until he was only half hard in her mouth.

Pulling away, Chloe coughed slightly, an evilly pleased expression on her face as she righted his pants and stood, tongue licking her lips. "Ready?"

The Ranger could feel himself growing harder by the second. "I think you may have just made the situation worse."

"What?" Her pleasure turned to confusion until her eyes found his arousal hard against his pants, and shock and desire colored her orbs. "Well damn." She chuckled. "You're right. You're just gonna have to use your cloak and try not to walk funny." And with that, and a wicked little giggle, the blonde flashed him a grin and walked towards the door.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe felt more woman than she ever had, and it made her step lighter as she hurried towards the throne room. Sure, her body was still high off of Aragorn's taste and resentful that it hadn't been satisfied in return, but if there was something Chloe was, it was controlled. It was why she only sent Aragorn a little smirk when he caught up with her right before the soldiers opened the doors to the throne room for them and they entered in together. No one seemed to notice them though, the king (sitting on his throne) and Gamling at his side, and the rest of those in the room had their eyes upon Lord Eomer.

Chloe smiled brightly, relieved that he'd made it.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden narrowed his eyes on his nephew.

"All Isengard is emptied." Eomer nodded, severe.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong, at least."

"Ten thousand?" Theoden whispered in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose-to destroy the world of Men."

Theoden's face betrayed his true fear, his belief in their safety in Helm's Deep obviously shaken at its core.

"Also?" A new voice pipped in, causing Chloe's eyes to widen in shock. "Let's not forget that with how fast those Uruk-hai's were traveling, they're bound to be here by nightfall."

"Then let them come!" The king yelled, obviously still in denial.

Chloe wasn't paying attention to him through, she'd left Aragorn's side and was pushing through the crowds, trying to find the face of that voice, and then she did. "Lois?"

Lois twirled around at the sound of her voice, face lighting up. "Lil Cuz!" The brunette dashed towards her, the blonde meeting her halfway as the cousins embraced tightly, crying in relief to be together once more. "You're okay!"

"I can't believe you're here!" Chloe held on tightly.

The king paid no heed to their reunion, speaking to Gamling. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

"Yes my king." Gamling nodded before leaving the room to relay the order to the peoples.

"What is your plan, Theoden King?" Clark wanted to know, stepping forwards. "We would assist you in all we could."

Theoden stood from the throne and stepped down, placing a hand on the alien's shoulder. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army had ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

Gimli leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed. "This is no rabble or mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden stood tall before Gimli. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep."

The Dwarf shook his head at the king's blind arrogance.

Chloe and Lois pulled away from each other enough to eye the happenings, although they kept an arm around the other.

Theoden addressed the small crowd in his throne room. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages my king." Eomer pleaded with his uncle for reason. "They come to destroy its people down to the last child."

Theoden paused, turning towards his nephew, obviously knowing the truth in those words. "If this is to be our end, then I would have our men make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn finally spoke, stepping forwards from the crowd. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Theoden challenged, face a sneer. "Elves? Dwarves?" He shook his head. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn declared.

"Gondor?!" Theoden yelled in anger. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-!?" the king composed himself, staring into Aragorn's eyes as he spoke softly. "No, my Lord Aragorn. We are alone."

Aragorn sighed.

"Not alone." Oliver declared.

Theoden eyed the small group with no ties to Rohan who'd pledged their help. A small, grateful smile touched his lips as he nodded before he turned to Eowyn, who'd been silent in the corner of the room. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Eowyn looked like she wanted to speak, but instead nodded and went to do as told.

King Theoden turned to those in the room. "War is upon us."

The cousins tightened their hold on each other.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Go Lane!" Dinah snorted. "It only took passed half of the second book for you to finally find Chloster!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, reading on as Treebeard, still in Fangorn, finally makes it to the clearing where the remaining Ents are waiting on his arrival. Apparently their kind hadn't troubled about the wars of Men and Wzards for a very long time, but now something was about to happen that hadn't for an age. Entmoot. Or in other words, a gathering in which the Ents had to decide whether they'd go to war.

"Okay, so how cool would fighting trees be?" Dinah wanted to know, watching the picture burn of Pippin and Merry sitting on an inanimate tree while the Ents gathered in the middle of the clearing, discussing the upcoming war of Men and Wizards.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe and Lois stood in Chloe's room, standing by the window and staring down at the mass organized movement below in the courtyard. The peoples of Rohan gathered their belongings and trudged together into hiding while soldiers assisted the elderly and sick into getting into the caves. Aragorn worked his way through the throng, speaking to Legolas, Gimli, Clark, Oliver and Eomer, the men having banded together and taking over the different aspects of preparation for the upcoming battle.

"They're going to place the reserves along the wall," Chloe mumbled to Lois as she watched Aragorn duck into the caves, helping an elderly woman along. "That way they can support the archers from above the gate."

Lois' gaze was on the soldiers handing out the swords to boys as young as seven and old men bent with age. "These are no soldiers."

"They're frightened, you can tell in their whole body. They're terrified." Chloe whispered, bringing a hand to her heart, tears filling her eyes at the thought of those children in the battlefield. "And they should be…barely three hundred against ten thousand!" She wiped at a tear. "They're not going to survive the night."

"I have some little toys with me that should help somehow-but I doubt that anyone but Oliver and you know how to actually use the guns without killing friendlies." Lois made a face. "Also? I need a crash course in swordplay because I kinda stink and I'm figuring my bullets aren't going to last too long."

Chloe frowned, turning to her cousin, terrified at the thought of her fighting. But then again, Lois had always been the warrior between them. "I'll teach you the little I know." The blonde went to her own sword and unsheathed it.

"Cool!" Lois grinned, going towards her katana and readying it, striking an impressive pose. "Give me your wisdom, sensei."

The door flew open and Ewoyn stepped forwards, face pale and pinched. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

Chloe and Lois shared looks, lowering their swords and turning to the woman.

"To mind children, to find food and bedding for when the men return-if they return!" Eowyn cried out in outrage. "What renown is there in that?"

"Well, from what I've been reading, you can fight." Lois pointed out. "Those in the caves are going to need someone there to protect them should those above fall and the Orcs and Uruk-Hai slip through."

"I could do better making sure that none slip through." Eowyn argued. "But my uncle will not listen to my pleads, he's turned his ear from me." Her angry eyes rose on Lois and Chloe. "And yet he says naught of you two going into battle with the men!"

"We're not his nieces." Chloe tried to comfort the angered woman. "He really doesn't care if we live or die."

"Lord Aragorn cares if you live or die." Eowyn whispered, resentment in her eyes. "And yet he doesn't command you to stay! He lets you fight by his side!"

"Eowyn, nothing we can say is going to make you feel better." Chloe whispered, moving towards the angered blonde. "But I really meant it when I said that I know there's something incredible waiting for you. And when it's the right time, you're going to prove to everyone the warrior you are."

"I'll never prove it to anyone, not even myself, if I am forever placed with the invalid and infirmed!" With a little sob, Eowyn turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Okay, why did she just come here to vent at us?" Lois wanted to know, tilting her head to the side.

"Because she doesn't have anyone else to tell her frustrations to," Chloe eyed the door sadly. "No one else who's female who would understand the need to join the battle and not hide."

Lois sighed, less annoyed now. "So, cue sword action?"

Chloe turned towards her cousin and smirked.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Clark was on the battlements with Legolas, the Alien and Elf having superior vision than the Men in Helm's Deep, and thus they would be the ones to give an advance warning whenever the Uruk-Hai army came into silence. His powers weren't back a hundred per cent, and some of them weren't appearing at all, but the ones he _did_ have were slowly growing stronger. It made him feel relieved because it meant that coming through the book hadn't permanently damaged his heritage, and time would heal all that's been injured. Still, in situations like this he wished that he was a hundred per cent, because these people needed someone with his full abilities on their side. They were horribly outnumbered, out skilled, and if something didn't change soon everyone would be slaughtered come the new dawn.

"Chloe's kinswoman is very brave." Legolas murmured, his gaze up towards the bedroom. "She intends to fight despite being new to our way of battle."

Clark turned his gaze towards where Legolas was eyeing, his alien super sight letting him see in the distant window as the two women were sparring. Lois was surprisingly good considering she really didn't have any swordplay lessons, but then again this was Lois. She was hell in high heels. Made for war. She was probably in her element right about now. "Her father is the general of a great army, and she was taught the ways of war."

The sword flung out of Lois' hand and pierced the cushion.

Clark flinched. "Just not the ways of the sword."

"Understandable." Legolas commented, returning his gaze to the horizon. "I worry that your lessons may not have been sufficient."

Clark looked at the Elf in surprise at the concern, sending him a lopped smile. "I've got tons of aces up my sleeve. Don't worry. Anyway. Your lessons have gotten me this far, haven't they?"

Legolas did not look less concerned, if not, he seemed more. "Over-confidence is the first step to certain death."

"_Legolas_." Clark reached out and placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder, giving him a small smile and squeeze. "We're _all_ going to make it out of this. I promise."

Legolas shook his head, chuckling. "For someone who assures me has been through wars with evil before, you are incredibly naive."

"_Optimistic_." Clark countered, chuckling as well. "And you'll see. We'll make it out of this."

Legolas sighed as he stared up into the Alien's face before shaking his head, lips twitching with wry amusement as his gaze returned to the horizon. "We shall see."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Soldiers moved to and fro preparing Helm's Deep for the imminent attack, and Aragorn sat on the steps to the Hall, staring across the steps. A young boy stood there, nervously holding a sword. The child couldn't be older than eleven summers, and the sword seemed larger than he was, something which the child was obvious to in the nervous way he held the blade. The boy's gaze slid towards Aragorn briefly before averting his gaze, clearing his throat.

Above, from Chloe's room, a candle went flying out the window before twirling through the air and hitting the ground loudly.

"I can't believe you threw a _candle_ at me!" Chloe gasped.

"You weren't giving me time to retrieve the damned sword!" Lois exclaimed as the sounds of blades clashing could be heard. "I had to improvise!"

The Ranger shook his head, not exactly sure what to think of the kinswoman, before returning to gaze to the boy to once again catch him averting his gaze. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up, eyes wide. "Haleth, son of Hama, my lord."

Aragorn froze for a second as he gazed upon Hama's son, remembering the other's death at the jaws of a Warg, before taking in a deep breath and venturing towards the boy.

"The men are saying that we will not live out the night." Haleth tried for bravery, but there was terror in his voice. "They say that it is hopeless."

Aragorn reached wordlessly for Haleth's sword, giving it a few swings and holding it before him before turning to look at the boy. "This is a good sword." He handed it back. "Haleth, son of Hama…" he leaned down to him, as if sharing a vital secret. "…there is _always_ hope."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the armory, Oliver fumbled with his chain mail and leather vest, not exactly sure how to do this and wayyyyyy too proud to ask Eomer for help, the Donkey Defiler (as Oliver still referred to him in his mind) expertly putting on his own. He made up his face, staring down at the different straps and not exactly sure what tied up with what and what went where, the only comfort he had was that his hair still looked great. Still, he needed to get this whole thing before Eomer figured out that Oliver had no idea what in the world he was doing, because he was _not_ going to let that guy have anything over his head. _He_ was the cool one in this acquaintanceship. And by _god_ it was going to stay that way!

"You know, I thought you just were trying to seem cool in the dungeons…" Oliver tried reaching behind him for a strap he was _sure_ should be there. "But I'm beginning to think you're _shy_. Because you don't talk unless you _have_ to."

"Is that so?" Eomer gave a little huff, securing his leather arm cuffs.

"Uh, _yeah!" _ Oliver finally caught the strap and then tried to find the one he'd kinda/maybe/hoped it was supposed to hook onto…pausing when he realized that he'd lost track of where it was and needed to figure it out again. Great. "I mean, you survive being dragged off a cliff by a Warg, get saved by _Lane_ of all people, and well, you'd think it'd make you more talkative."

"How so?" Eomer sheathed his sword.

Oliver would have made a face at him but he was too preoccupied trying to get his finger loose, the digit somehow gotten stuck at an awkward ankle through one of the loops. "I don't know…you almost died…you might die tonight…isn't this the part where you ask me to look after someone or tell someone something if you don't make it?"

Eomer sent the man a disbelieving gaze. "Why would I ask _you_ to perform a task that important?"

"Because, well, we've got a _bond_." Oliver snorted as if this should be obvious. "We've spent unfair time in the slammer together, man. That changes people. It forms a bond that cannot be broken."

Eomer truly looked flummoxed. "You truly _are_ the oddest person I have ever met." He shook his head. "I _still_ think you are touched in the head."

"Just admit it Eeemie." Oliver hissed, the circulation stopping in his trapped finger not enough to keep him from teasing the warrior next to him. "We're blood brothers now."

"How many times do I have to tell you and Lady Chloe's kinswoman that my name is _Eomer_?" Eomer turned towards him, vastly annoyed. "Not "Dude". Not "Bro." Not "Bucko". Not "Nimrod". Not "Eeemie". Eomer. _Lord_ Eomer. Nephew of King-."

"Yeah, yeah. Look. My finger's stuck." Oliver grumbled, hating having to let his shield of coolness slip even slightly. "Could you, uh, give me a hand?"

Groaning, Eomer stormed towards him and yanked the man's finger free before beginning the harshly strap everything into place, undoing the ones Oliver had already managed to do because apparently they'd been wrong. "What sort of warrior doesn't even know how to deal with his own chain mail and vest and such?"

"My last, uh, uniform was _much_ easier to get into." Oliver decided to bit back his pride and let the guy help him. This once. "So…seriously…you have _no one_ you'd want me to give a message to if you should bite the dust?"

"The only one I'd have a message for would be my sister." Eomer was reluctant to admit. "But I would want you _no where near_ my sister should I die."

"She _is_ kinda attractive in an angry sorta way." Oliver muttered to himself.

Eomer tightened one of the straps painfully tight on purpose. "Stay _away_ from my sister."

"_Fine_. Gees!" Oliver flinched as Eomer eased up on the strap before finishing.

Gimli, it would seem, was having just as much trouble with his shirt of chain mail as Oliver had as he entered the room they were in, wrestling with it.

"Master Dwarf." Eomer turned to him, respectful.

"Need some help, Red?" Oliver wanted to know, feeling all superior now that his chain mail and such was all in order.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." Gimli muttered, getting the shirt on, dropping the material to the floor, which landed in a heap around his feet…wayyyyy too long for the man.

Oliver couldn't keep from smirking.

Even Eomer was obviously finding it hard to hide his small smile.

Gimli made a face, running his hand over the material. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Oliver and Eomer nodded in feigned agreement, deciding to let the Dwarf pick what to complain about _his_ own chain mail.

Suddenly a horn sounded from outside the gates.

Eomer stared up. "The time is upon us."

Gimli shook his head. "That is no Orc horn."

Oliver trusted the Dwarf's instincts and ran out of the Armory in time for the gates to be opened, and an army marched up the Causeway into the Hornburg to the surprise of none more than King Theoden. Oliver had never seen these elves before in the flesh, but he'd seen the drawings in the book, and knew who these Elves where. They were an army of Lothlorien Archers, and their leader was none other than Haldir.

Haldir led the Elves to Theoden, who stood with his lips parted, eyes wide in shock.

The Elf bowed respectfully.

"How is this possible?" Theoden's voice was that of a man who didn't dare to believe that such great fortune was his.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir rose from his bow. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought together and died together." Haldir noticed movement and smiled at Aragorn, who approached. "We come to honor that allegiance."

"Mae govannen, Haldir." Aragorn grinned, closer. "Welcome."

Haldir extended his hand in the traditional elvish welcome but Aragorn bypassed that, pulling the surprised Elf into a grateful embrace, which the Elf returned.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn pulled away in time for Legolas to appear and clasp shoulders with Haldir in greeting.

The army of Elven Archers performed a left face and stood before Theoden for his review, the king still staring transfixed at them in shock.

Haldir bowed. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers

Sequel to - The Metahuman, The Ranger, and the One Ring

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Where is your kinswoman?"

Chloe looked up from where she'd been toying with the idea of chain mail in the armory, yet had discarded the very idea once she'd actually tried to pick one of the shirts up. They were horribly heavy, and would not only slow her down, but her muscles would be sore long before the night was over. It was why she merely wore her Ranger clothes with the only addition to her wardrobe two of Lois' guns. Clark hadn't wanted anything to do with those guns, and Oliver had preferred his bow and arrows, so Chloe had taken two while leaving the rest for Lois, who'd need them more than the rest. Not only was Lois the best shot, but she was also the only one who had no training with any other weapon.

To be truthful, Chloe didn't plan on using the guns, and already planned on staying close to her cousin keeping an eye on her so she could give her those two and their clips when Lois ultimately ran out of her own bullets.

"I think Lo's asking Legolas what he uses to make his hair so pretty." The blonde smiled, turning towards Aragorn and placing her hand on his chest when his arms went around her.

His gaze consumed her face as his grip on her tightened. "The act you performed on me before…"

For a moment the blonde didn't know what he was talking about, and then she _did_, a sly smile tilted her lips as her gaze met his. "If that's you're way of asking for a repeat performance, you'll have to wait until _after_ the massacre because there's no _way_ we have the sort of luck where we could do something like that in the armory and _not_ get caught."

There wasn't a smile on _his_ face. "Who taught you such an act?"

Chloe's smile slipped slightly from her face. "Television?"

"And television had used this act upon men herself?"

Chloe's eyes widened, _sure_ she'd explained television to Aragorn before-or had she just said tv?

Aragorn's face grew cloudier. "Have you performed this act upon other this other man?"

Realizing that this was definitely not going to be a sexy moment but an increasingly uncomfortable one, Chloe sighed as she pulled away, staring up into his face as she leaned back against the table. "Aragorn, I thought you understood that I'd been with another person…and what that entailed."

"I thought I had as well." The Ranger admitted, shaking his head. "But I am quickly realizing that I grow sick in my being at the thought of imagining you on your knees in front of this faceless man, your mouth pleasuring his…his _filthy_-!"

"Aragorn!" Chloe surged forwards and placed her hand against his mouth, embarrassed, looking around almost as if to make sure that no one was by the door listening in to this conversation. "Let's not get _descriptive_ here." She pulled away with a sigh, leaning with her hands back behind her on the table once more, seeing the displeasure on his face. "There's a time and place for this sort of conversation-and believe me, this _isn't_ it."

"You think I do not know this?" He frowned at her. "You think that I do not realize how _powerless_ I am to these emotions that I cannot fully concentrate on the _devastating_ war that's about to befall us all? You think that I do not _see_ how consumed I am by this that I cannot bring my mind frame into that of war?" He leaned down over her, his hands on her either side as his gaze stared deeply and accusingly into hers. "You have bewitched my every sense, enflaming and ensnaring me. _Never_ has the idea of war had to compete with _anything else_ in my mind, much less any past lover a dalliance might have had."

"Ha!" Chloe raised a hand and pointed it at his face. "There! You've had sex with women before!"

"Your point being?" He frowned down at her.

"That you're a _hypocrite_! _That's_ my point!" The blonde poked his chest with frustration. "If you were some pure virgin I'd give you some credit. But you're _not_. You've had women before, and you don't see _me_ worrying about everything you did to or with them!" Her frustration and anger surged through, the blonde shoving the surprised Ranger away from her. "You have _no right_ to know _who_ he is, and _what_ I did to him." She raised her chin. "If I tied him down, or if I rode him, or if he took me from behind or standing against a wall or a _tree_-_it's not your business_." The blonde continued poking the terribly silent Ranger's chest. "And if you can't separate what he and I did, with what you and I do, then you and I won't be doing much." And with that she stormed around him and tore out of the room like a pissed off bat out of hell.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oh my god!" Dinah burst out laughing, clapping. "I think she might have just melted his brain!" She bent over in her laughter. "Good girl!"

"He had it coming, really." Zatanna snorted, more annoyed with Aragorn than amused by Chloe. "They'd already had this conversation, and most guys would just be glad the girl's willing to _give_ head, and not complain about who she's done it to in the past."

"_Plus_ she swallowed." Dinah pointed out. "I don't do that shit. He should have felt _privileged_."

"Damn straight." Zatanna mumbled. "Girls don't do that for just _anyone_. I mean, have they _tasted_ their junk before? Not that appetizing."

"Exactly!" Dinah made a face. "Just _thinking about it_…" she stood and headed towards the bathroom. "Does Chlo has mouthwash?"

Zatanna chuckled, shaking her head. "In the medicine cabinet."

"Thanks!" Dinah disappeared into the bathroom.

"Mind over matters." Zatanna rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the book as writing continued to burn into the page. "It's back to Pippin and Merry and the Ents by the way."

Dinah appeared at the doorway, measuring out some of the mouthwash in its cap. "_And_?"

Zatanna read the passages before summarizing it, eyebrow raised. "Apparently, after a _very_ long conference, Treebeard informs the waiting hobbits that the Ents have decided that Merry and Pippin are _definitely_ not Orcs."

"They're real sharp ones, those Ents." Dinah sniggered, shaking her head as she tilted it back and sipped in the mouthwash, beginning to work it around inside of her mouth.

"Pippin's apparently relieved to not be considered an Orc by them but Merry is increasingly impatient, asking about Saruman and if the Ents plan on doing something about him." Zatanna's gaze returned to the book. "Treebeard announces that the hobbit is beeing hasty, that those sorts of talks take a longer time but Merry….awww….I am seriously like the hobbits more and more. Especially Sam and Merry."

Dinah continued to move the liquid in her mouth before gargling it and going to the sink to spit it out, washing her mouth out with water as she returned. "What did Merry say that has you all maternal?"

"He said, and I quote: Hasty? Our friends are out there. They need our help. They cannot fight this war on their own!"

"_Awww_." Dinah sat down on the edge of the bed. "So cute."

"Treebeard isn't as touched as we are." Zatanna made a face. "Apparently it takes a long time to say anything in Old Entish, and he's not about to rush it."

"Ents." Dinah rolled her eyes, throwing herself back on the bed.

"_Tell_ me about it." Zatanna huffed, joining her.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The Men and Elves (and Alien and Dwarf) stood ready and watchful on the Battlement's of Helm's Deep, every space of the wall overlooking the sides was covered. Legolas and Clark had both spotted the approaching army some moments back, and while they were yet to be visible to human eyes, they knew the battle was about to begin, and all waited. Not all were watching the horizon though, Lois and Chloe off to the corner, sitting on the window frame of one of the large guard towers, the brunette sitting on one side of the frame while the blonde sat on the other. It wasn't that they weren't ready for this battle, it was just that they were cousins, best friends, and had things to bitch about. Also, the army wasn't even in _sight_ yet, so technically the Lane girls figured the battle really wasn't started yet and they had time.

"_No_." Lois gasped in horror.

"_Yes_." Chloe groaned, trailing her hands over her face. "That was probably the worse way _ever_ to have things between us right before a massive battle like this one."

"Talk about a Foot Sandwich!" Lois leaned hard against the frame, voice low so as not to disturb any of the solemn blonde men all around them staring out into the horizon at the sunset, hoping to catch the first mortal view of the monstrous army coming at them. "But he so had that coming! I mean _please_! I thought you guys had talked this over!"

"Not in _detail_…" Chloe conceded, pulling her hands from her face. "But I thought that sort of thing was over. You know? I _told_ him I've slept with someone before. That should be it! He shouldn't question anything I do to _him_ in regards to what happened with me and anyone else!"

"Don't get me wrong, but Aragorn just needs to _see_ "his competition" to realize that he is _no_ sort of competition! I mean, _damn_, Gorny's _fine_!" Lois shook her head.

"Even if it was with someone who looked like _Gandalf_ Aragorn still wouldn't feel any better." The blonde sighed, leaning hard against the frame. "It's just that he cannot accept the fact that someone else has slept with me." She pursed her lips. "I kinda think it's a…uh…territorial thing."

Lois snickered. "Doggie doesn't like the idea of someone else peeing on his tree?"

"_Lois_." Chloe groaned, hands returning to her face.

"Right. Bad memories. Sorry." Lois snickered eviler, shaking her head. "Though seriously, who wouldn't thought that timid looking guy had that sorta kink?"

"Don't remind me." Chloe growled. "I _never_ showered with him _again_!"

Lois' grin was downright savage in its amusement. "Golden shower or shower shower?"

"Woman. This conversation is over. _Over_." Chloe yanked her hands from her face to glare at her wickedly amused cousin. "Let's go back to the part where my relationship with Aragorn is hitting roadblock after roadblock and it hasn't even really been a relationship. We just realized that we want each other, and that's only been admitted to the other for more than a day at most."

"As someone with a _lot_ of experience at breaking up with guys, let me say, you're on the right track." Lois raised an eyebrow.

Chloe frowned at her. "I'm not even in a relationship, so it's not like I'm 'breaking up' with him." She made up her nose. "Those words seem wrong in this time setting." Her greens narrowed in thought. "Legolas would probably call it something like: a severance of our emotional ties."

Lois paused before sighing. "They speak prettier here."

"They _do_." Chloe bemoaned.

"Talking about the Elf-how unfair is it that the people here have better hair than us?" Lois wanted to know.

"No chemicals." Chloe assured her cousin. "They don't color or straighten or blow dry their hair. So it's healthier."

Lois pursed her lips. "Guys shouldn't have prettier hair than me. It's just not _right_." She leaned forwards. "You know I checked and Legolas doesn't have _one_ split end?"

Chloe choked on air. "You checked his hair for split ends?"

"Of course I did." Lois looked at her as if that was a silly question. "It's also interesting that while everyone else is somewhat grungy and their clothes stained from all the adventuring-his are _immaculate._"

Chloe hadn't noticed that before, but now that Lois mentioned it…

"It's some sort of Elven beauty secret." Lois whispered like a conspirator to some dastardly plan. "I just _know_ it."

Chloe stared at her cousin before reaching out and hugging her tightly. "_I've missed you so much_."

Lois hugged her back just as tight. "I missed you too Baby Cuz."

And that was when they felt the world trembling beneath them, the cousins pulling away and turning to look out towards the horizon. Across the plains before Helm's Deep an enormous army, lit by torches, approached the heavily manned battlements.

The girls pulled themselves off of the window frames and into the guard tower, eyes widening at how much the scenery had changed since they'd last cared to look. Before the once empty plains an enormous army, lit by torches, approached.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, the lightning illuminating the night to reveal the sheer size of the sea of approaching Uruk-Hai.

Lois' eyes widened as she reached down to grab her first choice of weapon, a sniper rifle. "This is gonna get hairy."

Chloe, never removing her gaze from the steady approach of the creatures, reached out and slipped her hand into her cousin's.

Lois tightened her grip as lightning peeled across the sky, accompanied by more thunder as above the skies let loose and rain began to pour down on those below.

The sea of spears grew closer as an Orc commander stood upon a rock, urging the countless army onward closer and closer to the wall of Helm's Deep.

Down below, Aragorn moved through the ranks of the Elven Archers, speaking a mixture of English and Elven. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn ... an uben tanatha le faelas! Show them no mercy ... for you shall receive none!"

Chloe gazed down at him.

His gaze rose to hers.

Despite their less than spectacular parting, Chloe's lips moved silently, whispering for him to be safe.

He nodded before returning his attention to the battlefield when an Uruk-Hai commander roared at his troops, who stopped their march.

The two armies stood still opposite each other, staring at their opponents, each waiting for the other. Each of them were impatient, anxious, tightening their grips on their weapons, eager for the fighting to begin, the wait almost painful.

The Uruk-Hai commander roared once more and the entire army began pounding their spears on the ground.

The Men and Elves drew their swords and readied their arrows.

Suddenly an arrow sailed from the battlement to the front line of the Uruk-Hai and hit its mark.

"What was that?" Lois gasped in shock, trying to figure out where the arrow had come from. "We were supposed to wait and let them make the first move!"

As an Uruk-Hai collapsed below, dead, the Commander roared and thrust his sword forwards, the army roaring in response and running towards the battlements.

Chloe licked her lips as she pulled an arrow out an readied it on her bow. "This is it."

Lois knelt, using the window frame as a support as she rested the sniper rifle against it, readying it as she stared out of the sniperscope. "May the force be with you."

"May the odds be ever in your favor." Chloe quipped back a little shakily as the army raced towards them.

The cousins chuckled and shared one last little smile and look before their gazes returned to the Orcs and Uruk-Hai.

"Tangado haled!" Aragorn shouted order to the Archers below. "Prepare to fire!"

As one, the Archers nocked their arrows and stood ready to fire.

Lois, gaze on the sniperscope, spoke without looking away. "Their armor is weak at the neck…and underneath the arms."

Chloe turned to the Archers above with her. "You heard her. Aim for the neck and under the arms."

The men were obviously unused to taking orders from a woman, and yet nodded, fixing their aim.

Below, Aragorn brought down his arm. "Leithio i philinn! Release the Arrows!"

"FIRE!" Chloe yelled for those above with her.

As one the Archers on the battlement released their arrows and found their marks, yet for every Uruk-Hai or Orc that fell two others seemed to replace them.

The sound of Lois' gunshots seemed to spook a couple of the men at first, but soon they ignored it, the Archers firing and the soldiers gaze on the army below.

"FIRE!" Gamiling could be heard from his section of the battlements, more arrows flying and more enemy falling, and yet the advance continued steadily on.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Damn. No one told me there'd be a reading assignment." Bart mumbled as he gazed unhappily at the size of the first book.

"No one asked you to come." Dinah pointed out rather testily. "What _are_ you guys doing here anyway?"

"What? You thought you two were the only ones interested in knowing how Sidekick, Arrow, BoyScout and Lane are doing?" Victor wanted to know as he entered the room, AC closely behind.

"Yo." AC nodded, smiling at the women.

"At least he's wearing a shirt this time." Dinah mumbled to herself, going back to lying on the bed next to Zatanna, who was basically ignoring everyone. "You three start on that book, and _no_ reading out loud! You'll disturb us."

"Anyone else hungry?" Bart didn't wait for an answer, passing the book to Victor before disappearing.

"He better remember to get me something vegetarian." AC mumbled to himself as he got comfortable on the sofa the boys had managed to bring in from the living room into the bedroom.

"He'll probably get you fish and chips like last time." Victor snorted.

"That's not funny!" AC grumbled.

"_Shh_!" Dinah hissed at them, before turning to Zatanna after realizing that she was a couple of pages ahead. "What did I miss?"

The magician looked up, sombre. "The Ents won't help."

"_Damn_." Dinah whispered, settling in next to her.

"What's an Ent?" AC wanted to know.

Dinah snapped her fingers and pointed to the first book. "Read!"

AC and Victor shared rolled eyes.

Bart returned with a huge bag of food, placed it on the bed, disappeared, and returned with two more bags of food for the boys before collapsing next to AC and Victor on the sofa. "Okay. I'm ready!"

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Volley after volley of arrows were launched into the fray felling the front line over and over, but the advance couldn't be halted.

The Uruk-Hai launched arrow after arrow at the alliance, both Men and Elves falling to their doom from the battlements as the Uruk-Hai and Orcs produced ladders, mounting them against the wall.

Aragorn's eyes widened as he stared down at this new peril. "Pendraid! Ladders!"

Gimli jumped with glee, the Dwarf having been itching to get into the fight since the first arrow flew and found its target. "Good!"

Aragorn shook his head at the Master Dwarf as ladders with Uruk-Hai riders were raised against the wall. "Swords! _Swords_!"

The Elves drew their swords and prepared for close combat.

Gimli tightened his grip on his axe, grin visible, and as the first Uruk-Hai came over the wall the Dwarf was there to meet him, signaling the true beginning of the battle as everywhere Uruk-Hai and Elves or Men clashed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Never before in all of their adventures and misadventures did Clark wish that he had all of his powers restored. He wasn't knocking his swordplay because it would be an insult to the Elf who'd taken the pains to teach him, but the Alien knew that if all his powers were there and strong he'd be much more useful than what he was at this moment. His blade was never lonely, his gaze ever alert as more and more Uruk-Hai and Orcs climbed over the walls like insects. He dodged and swung, his speed somewhat faster than the average human or even Orc, so that helped him somewhat. The laser eyes weren't back full force either, but they were back enough to burn the face of the Uruk-Hai whose blade was clashing with his own.

As the creature reared back and clawed at its face, Clark swung, his blade slicing open the throat, felling the beast.

It gave him two seconds to look around, his gaze landing on Gimli, who'd just felled an Orc and was holding two fingers up at Legolas, who was nearby.

"Legolas!" Gimli called out with all the excitement of a child at christmas who'd gotten the gift he'd been pining for the whole year. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back, firing an arrow at an Uruk-Hai that was racing after one of the young boys who had no place on the battlefield.

Gimli's happiness disappeared in outrage. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" With that proclamation Gimli quickly turned and fell another Uruk-Hai climbing over the wall.

Legolas' gaze found Clark's at the moment, the two sharing a small smile before returning their attention to the battle raging around them.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The first explosion caught everyone by surprise, and yet by the second Oliver was looking up at the guard tower in time to see Chloe leaning out one side and Lois the other. The cousins were throwing grenades that the brunette had _obviously_ brought with her in that monstrously large bag of hers, the explosions disorienting and injuring the monsters beneath.

"What sort of magic _is_ that?" Eomer hissed, shock visible on his face as he stared up at Lois as she taunted the denizens below before throwing another grenade.

"It's a little complicated to explain right now." He declared as Eomer's gaze finally lowered to him.

Suddenly the two of them acted at once, Oliver firing an arrow at Eomer, and Eomer reaching for a dagger and throwing it at Oliver.

The arrow and dagger flew close by the men, passing them and embedding into the Orcs who'd been behind them.

As the sound of the monsters' heavy bodies hit, both men turned to see the dead creatures before returning and smirking at each other.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The battle raged on with more and more siege ladders being raised against the outer walls of Helm's Deep, leading rise to more and more Uruk-Hai and Orcs storming . And there wasn't an end in sight to their numbers as more and more advanced on the fortress. The grenades that Lois had brought with her had helped cull the numbers a little, and had sure as hell been a surprise to those below, but they'd soon run out of them and Lois was already down most of her guns and their ammo. She was basically down to two handguns, which thankfully had quite a bit of magazines to change for whenever she ran dry.

Below, a large team of Uruk-Hai shielded themselves like a turtle as they made their way up the causeway to the main gate, every arrow sent their way bouncing harmlessly off the shields.

"_Damn it_!" Chloe hissed, leaning out of the window frame and calling down to Aragorn, whom she'd been keeping a protective eye out for. "Aragorn!"

He looked up immediately, following her pointed hand before his eyes widened and he ran through the Archers, shouting orders. "Na fennas! Causeway!"

The Elvish Archers turned and fired at the Uruk-Hai on the causeway, and while the creatures on the sides of the turtle formation fell the turtle itself kept advancing.

On the walkway below their tower, Theoden observed the battle, hands on the edge. "Is this is? It this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

Lois' eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "He did _not_ just jinx us!"

Chloe didn't answer, her own lips parted as she stared below at two Uruk-Hai carrying a spiked ball towards the Sluice Gate of Helm's Deep. They placed it within and two more followed and placed a second spiked ball within, the creatures making a clear path for another Uruk-Hai (carrying a sparkling torch) to make a clear run for the Sluice Gate. "_No no no no no_!"

"He _did_ jinx us!" Lois hissed, seeing what her cousin did, aiming her gun at the huge Uruk-Hai, but before she could fire a bullet Chloe's arrows were already flying.

Several of Chloe's arrows stuck out of the Uruk-Hai but he continued running, even when Lois' bullets caused blood to fly and for him to stumble once or twice. It was then that other Uruks and Orcs began flanking the larger creature on all sides, taking the bullets and arrows meant for that beast.

The Uruk-Hai reached the spiked balls and collapsed with its torch onto them.

"Jesus!" Lois reached for Chloe and threw them both down, shielding her cousin's body with her own as suddenly an explosion rocked the battlements, destroying an entire section of the wall, throwing Men, Elves, Uruks, Orcs, and _rocks_ everywhere. "He fucking jinxed us! That arrogant bastard!"

A huge boulder, propelled by the explosion, took out the side of their tower, the cousins lifting their heads in shock to see that wall completely gone.

Chloe crawled to the edge, staring down below, trying to find her friends, worry filling her soul as Lois joined her at the edge.

"Good news?" Lois mumbled. "Massive chunks of the wall just flattened a portion of the Uruk army down there." She made a face. "Of course there's still like a gazillion to take their place."

Chloe wasn't really looking, her gaze skimming over the water falling out of the breach and the Uruk-Hai rushing in. She tried desperately to find her friends.

"BRACE THE GATE!" Theoden could be heard yelling from somewhere in the chaos.

"Oh Christ." Lois hissed. "The turtle's made it to the gate and they have a fucking battering ram!"

Even with that declaration Chloe ignored everything, finding Gimli, Clark and Legolas battling…and then Eomer pulling a piece of wall off of Oliver, who looked hurt yet still well enough to mouth off something that had the Rohan warrior shaking his head…and finally…finally! Aragorn. Aragorn was safe. He was okay.

Only then did Chloe let out a little breath of relief, hanging her head.

"This isn't good." Lois whispered.

Finally Chloe paid attention to her cousin, gaze following hers to the gate, eyes widening as she saw Men force themselves against the gate, trying to hold it as the Uruk-Hai pounded the ram into it from the other side. The Uruk-Hai pounded the ram into the gate with such force that it threw the Men back away, but they quick recovered and pressed up against it once more, desperate to make sure it stood.

Above the gate, soldiers threw down stones and spears in an attempt to disrupt the ramming while the Uruk-Hai rushed through the destroyed section of the Deeping Well…towards Aragorn.

Chloe's eyes widened, gaze going to the man she loved as he slowly came to his feet, in the midst of the stampede of monsters.

Gimli, still atop the wall, noticed his peril. "Aragorn!"

And with that the faithful, ever stalwart Dwarf, leapt off of the wall and landed in the sea of Uruk-Hai.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Gimli!" Aragorn's voice reached Clark, the Alien turning around as the Ranger commanded the Elves behind him. "Hado i philinn! Hurl the arrows!" A volley of arrows fell many Uruk-Hai, but many more followed in their wake. "Herio! Charge!"

The Elves charged the approaching Uruk-Hai, and when contact was made between the opposing forces, ground wasn't lost nor gained, Aragorn and the Elves valiantly battling the Uruk-Hai with much success.

Aragorn reached below the surface of the water and pulled Gimil to the surface, the Dwarf coughing and sputtering as the Ranger dragged him to temporary safety.

Above them something screamed as it took a nose dive, Clark's gaze raising to watch as Chloe and Lois stared out at the falling creature before turning around to face the sea of Uruks racing up at them. The men with them in the guard tower battled but were falling quickly, Lois' two guns (which were being fired simultaneously) and Chloe's bows and arrows felling many of the Uruks but it was obvious that soon the Men that stood between them and the Uruks would be killed and the women would be the only ones left with those monsters.

Clark fought his way towards the half-destroyed tower, which slowly brought him closer and closer to Haldir, whom he was seriously going to have to take aside once this wasn't so crazy and thank for his shoes.

Around them an endless sea of Uruk-Hai swarmed into Helm's Deep, the defenders of the keep working fiercely to hold them back, but Clark had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to hold for much longer.

"Na Barad! Na Barad!" Aragorn could be heard yelling from somewhere below. "To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!"

Haldir nodded, yelling the command to his Elves as he began fighting his way down.

Below, Legolas and another Elf carried Gimli off the field, the Dwarf kicking and struggling. "What are you doing? What are you stopping for?"

"Na barad!" Haldir continued to order, turning and starting to retreat, but was stopped by an Uruk-Hai who leapt in front of him. The Elf's battle instincts were true, making a short work of the creature before him, yet never noticed the other coming behind him, the monster stabbing him in the arm. Haldir staggered, turning and killing the offending Uruk, staring down at his arm in total disbelief. He whirled around, seemingly disoriented.

Behind him an Uruk appeared from the throng of monsters and brought his sword down towards Haldir's head, yet right before it could make contact Clark's blade clashed with it, staying its journey before it could kill the Elf. Clark grunted, using all of his force to keep his blade against the much larger Uruk's, staring int that soulless face before narrowed his eyes, trying to force out more of the lasers. He'd noticed his heat vision dwindling, obviously from overuse, but if he could just use it for one more-!

The red lasers shot from his eyes, searing the face of the creature, who dropped its sword with a howl of agony.

With a swift motion, Clark decapitated the beast before turning to Haldir, whose blade was hilt deep into the chest of another Uruk, the Elf yanking his bloody blade out.

The Alien turned to the Elf. "I never got to thank you for my shoes."

Haldir eyed him bewildered. "Pardon?"

Clark pointed to his shoes, feeling a little self-conscious. "Lady Arwen gave them to me in Rivendell, said they were yours."

Haldir gazed at the shoes in bare recognition before raising his glance to Clark. "You wear them well."

Clark beamed, this conversation having gone quite well.

Suddenly a scream from above caused the men to look upwards, Clark's eyes widening in horror. "_No_."

"CHLOE!" Aragorn yelled from somewhere below, trying to fight his way upwards and yet flanked by every side.

The tower had been overrun, the girls somehow managing to climb to the roof, but the tower was filled with those monsters and already shaky from the damage it'd received from the explosion. It was rocking slightly, the monsters reaching out from all ends trying to grab the girls and pull them back in.

Closer to the tower, Oliver and Eomer fought viciously despite the order from the king to retreat, both blondes obviously trying to make it to the tower and yet finding monsters on their every side.

"We must help!" Haldir held his sword high.

Clark was already sprinting towards the tower, sword slicing at the creatures around him, their roars deaf to his ears as he slowly made his way closer to where Oliver and Eomer were nearing the entrance to the tower.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"If I shoot through the roof it'll destroy its already shaky integrity and we'll go falling through!" Lois cried out as she tried to keep balance on her knees, looking around, slamming her gun into the clawed hand that nearly grabbed her.

"They're gonna get on the roof soon." Chloe stabbed an arrow down on the hand whose claws had just scratched her thigh, four trails of blood marring her torn pants. "We need to get off!"

"We need to jump." Lois whispered, gaze going to down below, where Oliver, Eomer, Clark and Haldir fought valiantly in a sea of monsters.

"I can't make that jump." Chloe gulping, remembering all too well that fall from the Luthorcorp that'd made her terrified of heights.

"Yes you can." Lois snapped, grabbing her arm as the tower swayed. "This isn't going to hold much longer! We _have_ to jump!"

"CHLOE!"

The blonde's green gaze turned to find Aragorn. He was still a little distance away from the others but steadily working his way towards them. "ARAGORN!"

"JUMP!" He yelled, yanking his sword from the Uruk he'd just felled. "JUMP!"

"We have to jump." Lois was urgent. "We can make it!" Seeing the terror in Chloe's eyes, Lois sighed as she holstered her guns. "I'll go first. I'll show you we can make it."

After all she'd been through in Middle Earth, Chloe felt stupid for _height_ to be the thing that brought her to her knees, so while she was terrified she nodded, holding on tightly to the shingles on the roof as she nodded. "Okay."

"We can do this Chloe." Lois promised before standing shakily. "IF ONE OF YOU DOESN'T CATCH ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed before jumping off of the edge, her body sailing through the air…and missing the battlements by an inch.

"LOIS!" Chloe screamed as her cousin began falling…

…only for a hand to grab hers, Eomer grunting as he was tugged half off of the battlements, his hold the only thing that was keeping Lois was plummeting to her death.

Clark reached his side and leaned down, grabbing Lois' other arm and together, the men pulled the brunette up onto the battlements.

Chloe cried out in happiness, her head lowering, thanking all the gods out there.

"JUMP!" Aragorn's voice broke through her terror and relief, the Ranger getting closer and closer, now on the high walkway.

Chloe looked up from her hands at his voice, her greens catching his dark gaze as she nodded. But before the blonde could even try to stand a clawed hand wrapped itself around her foot and tugged, dragging the screaming girl off of the roof and back into the tower with the monsters.

"CHLOE!" Aragorn screamed.

She could hardly hear it over the beating of her heart as she was lifted in the air by her foot by that monster, fangs dripping saliva as it smiled, thrusting his sword into her. The blonde twisted her body away from the blow, barely keeping form being impaled, and on her swing back her shoe made contact with its face, the creature roaring as it dropped her onto the ground.

The tower shook.

A spear embedded itself in the stone next to her head, the blonde rolling away and pushing to her feet only to come face to face with another saliva-dripping smile.

She backed away slowly, looking from one face to the other, knowing she couldn't get passed them and this was too close to shoot. The girl tried for her sword but before she could unsheathe it another of those monsters had her up by the neck, raising her high off of the ground, choking her.

Reacting on instinct, remembering the Plains of Rohan, Chloe reached out and grabbed him similarly. He laughed, as did his monstrous friends, knowing she didn't have the strength to strangle him.

But that wasn't what she was after, was it?

Chloe had never tried to do this before, and she wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do, but just as her oxygen was cut off and her throat hurt the stab mark throbbed with vicious life and visible tentacles of blue, purple, black and crimson bled out of her hands into the Uruk's neck, trailing up his face and down his chest.

The Uruk dropped her, the blonde seeing through his eyes as he turned and roared as he turned on his comrade, both slicing with his sword and scratching with his hands. Like before, each an every time there was skin contact the tentacles began to take root in the new host, and as Chloe laid fatigued on the floor it was as if her vision kept multiplying and multiplying to accommodate the new hosts.

Suddenly there was a loud crying sound as the tower swayed one final time, and as Chloe's body swung hard into the wall and all went black, the last thing she could hear was her name being screamed as the tower collapsed into the sea of monsters below.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Merry and Pippin convincing the Ents to go to war by tricking Treebeard to go passed Isengard and thus see the destruction to the trees there (many of whom Treebeard called dear friends, some of whom he'd known since they were nuts and acorns) was amazing.

Frodo, Sam and Gollum (as well as Faramir and his Rangers) reaching Osgiliath and the battle there against the Orcs…and the newly arrived Nazgul astride their Fellbeasts…was truly disheartening.

But while normally Zatanna and Dinah would take their time and read those sections more carefully the two women admittedly flipped through, a dark fear causing bile to churn in their throats, desperate to return to a scene that featured the Battle of Helm's Deep.

Dinah's gaze slid to the boys, who were fascinated with the first book, her eyes suspiciously moist before returning to the page.

Chloe had to be okay.

She _had_ to be.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Aragorn was frozen in horror, the battle around him seeming to disappear as he replayed Chloe's scream and the tower collapsing down onto the invading army over and over again. Her scream. Her _scream_. And then the silence.

"_No_." Lois whispered in shock before racing to the side of one of the siege ladders, staring below. "CHLOE!"

His Lady's name seemed to break something within Aragorn, and like a mad man he raced to where Lois was, leaping aboard the ladder and riding it into the sea of Uruk-Hai below. The bodies cushioned his fall somewhat, the Ranger jumping off and tumbling before truly hitting, standing in seconds and drawing his sword as he sliced and stabbed his way towards the rubble remains of the tower. As he drew closer he could see a delicate female hand, and that spurred him on, a shot ringing loudly and an Uruk he hadn't even realized was behind him roaring as it collapsed dead.

Aragorn spared a second to look upwards, seeing Lois standing on the walkway's railing, shooting at any creature that came close to him. Next to her, lower down on the walkway itself, Oliver son of Queen shot arrow after arrow. Eomer, Clark and Haldir protected the two from the Orcs and Uruks on the walkway.

The Ranger nodded to them before making a mad dash towards the rubble, shoving away a bit of the crumbled wood roof and finding her there.

He froze, staring down in horror.

There were half decomposed Uruks beneath her, a multitude of them having taken the brunt of the fall, and yet she was pale and bleeding and horribly still.

"_Melamin_." Aragorn whispered, dropping to his knees, forgetting the danger around him as for him there was only her. His hand reached out, finding a pulse. The Ranger's eyes closed tightly, his hands shaky with emotion as he sheathed his sword and pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. "_Do not leave me, My Lady_." He whispered into her bloody hair, pressing a kiss to her crown before making a dash towards the opening in the Deeping Well.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"He's got the hots for _my_ Chlolicious!" Bart declared in utter umbrage fairly early into the first book.

"As if you had a chance with her." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're a pipsqueak." AC chuckled, ruffling the shorter guy's hair.

"I'll have you know I'm _all_ man!" Bart defended.

As Victor and AC chuckled amongst themselves, the girls didn't even have it in them to shush the men, just utterly relieved to know that Chloe was still alive.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Is she alive?" Were Lady Lois' first words once she'd gotten down from the crumbling walkway railing and as one they'd made their way down below to where Aragorn had entered through the damaged wall of the Deeping Well.

Aragorn nodded silently as the group made their way towards the Gate.

Taking lead, Eomer led the small group of warriors through a secret entrance to the inner walls of Helm's Deep's courtyard. The outer walls were obviously penetrated, but thankfully the invading army knew not of this small, hidden passageway and were concentrating on the Gate, which was under the onslaught of the Battering Ram…and the inner walls themselves.

Thankfully though, they didn't seem to have anymore of the spiked balls, so their progress was much slower.

"Take her to the castle!" Eomer ordered Aragorn as they finally reached the Gate, the Rohan warrior pulling out his sword as he raced towards the Gate, which was barely holding. The Battering Ram had smashed through a section in the middle, and the men and Uruks exchanged arrow fire and blades and spears, one desperate to push in and the other desperate to hold.

As he approached, Eomer could see the King in the front lines, lance in hand, faithful Gamling ever at his side, battling as well.

An Uruk began to get the better of Gamling, but Theoden rescued him. Another Uruk-Hair seized this opportunity of distraction and stabbed Theoden in the shoulder with his lance, and the king, wounded but not undeterred, returned the blow fatally.

As the king fell into Gamling's arms, the soldier quickly pulled him out of the area and danger. "MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!"

"Uncle!" Eomer rushed to the side of his king and uncle, worry filling him at the wounded king.

"Eomer." Theoden stared up at him, holding his wound as he leaned hard against the stone inner wall. "We cannot hold the Gate much longer."

"We will _not_ fall today." Eomer promised him, refusing to give up. Not on his people, nor on Helm's Deep. "How long do you need?"

Theoden took his sword in hand. "As long as you can give me."

Eomer nodded. "I will not let you down."

Theoden's expression tendered as he raised a hand to cup Eomer's cheek. "You have _always_ been a source of pride for me, Eomer, Hero of Rohan."

Emotion lodged deep within Eomer's throat. "I am a mere servant who wishes to serve his master." He whispered, pulling away, humbled by his uncle's words.

Oliver arrived at his side. "So, what's the plan Hero Boy?"

Eomer's gaze slid towards the man as he fell into step with him, the Rohan warrior slipping out a side exist as more men rushed the Gate to hold it. "This is a suicide mission."

"Just my kinda fun." Oliver quipped, apparently never serious.

Eomer sent the Archer a look before bringing his finger to his own lips, wondering if the strange man could truly stay quiet long enough as they reached the door and opened it. He peered out of the door, which opened on the side of a tower near the Gate. Seeing no immediate danger Eomer and Oliver (who surprisingly enough was still quiet) crept out and sidled along the outside of the wall before carefully peering around the side of the tower at the hoard of Uruk-Hai crowding the Gate, trying to force their way in.

"They are many." He admitted.

"Come on." A surprising voice declared nearly desperately. "We can take them!"

The men's eyes widened and they turned to see that behind Oliver was in fact Gimli, the Master Dwarf.

"What?" Gimli snorted. "Did you truly believe I'd let you two have all the fun?"

The men shared a smile before Eomer spoke softly. "It's a long way across."

Gimli passed by Oliver and Eomer, pressing hard against the wall as he chanced a peek, stepping back and peering into the distance, obviously embarrassed as he mulled over something before turning his gaze on Eomer. "Toss me."

Oliver's eyes widened. "_What_?"

The Dwarf spoke rapidly, obviously hating having to say this. "I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me!" He then grabbed Oliver and pulled him down so that they were face to face. "But do _not_ tell the Elf!"

Oliver's lips twitched. "Not a word."

Gimli nodded, letting go.

With one swift movement, Eomer grabbed Gimli and tossed him across the span and into the throng of Uruk-Hai, completely taking them by surprise. He then jumped the distance himself and unsheathed his sword, fighting alongside Gimli, who was already chopping at the enemy with his axe.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lois understood why Aragorn had left Chloe in the castle and joined in on the fray once more, the brunette having done the exact same thing. While she was worried about her unconscious cousin she knew that they _needed_ to keep the invasion at bay, because should the Uruk-Hai and Orcs break through the inner walls and drive them into the castle they were as good as dead. It was why she was in the battle once more despite her mind being torn between her adversaries and cousin.

"SHORE UP THE DOOR!" Theoden was ordering his men, Aragorn already in the midst, helping by bringing beams to dam up the door to the ocean of monsters outside. "They are outnumbered! Hurry!"

Clark, who stood in the section above the Gate where the men had been previously throwing spears and stones down on the enemy, turned towards her. "Lois! Come!"

Legolas and Haldir were next to him, arrow after arrow flying.

Clark turned his gaze back on the army, a flash of red and screams as well as the smell of burning flesh betraying that he was seriously overdoing his limited laser gaze thingy.

The brunette put her guns on their holsters and climbed up to where the men were, going next to Clark and finally getting a good idea of what was happening.

Oliver, Eomer and Gimli were in a suicide mission below, standing between the Gate and the millions of Uruk-Hai and Orcs that were rushing the Causeway, desperate to break down the cracked, weak door.

The idiots!

Pulling her guns free once more, Lois checked the magazines and then the two last ones she had, cursing before opening fire on the Uruks and Orcs below.

An Uruk-Hai pushed Eomer hard against the door.

Lois narrowed her eyes and shot twice, the bullets piercing the exposed skin between the helmet and the body armor, the creature roaring as it let go and fell over the causeway. "Seriously Dude! I did _not_ save your life for you to go all Kamikaze!"

"I do not know what this Kamikaze is." Eomer grunted as he slashed and sliced with his sword, back in control. "But I must remind you that-" he kicked off an Uruk who'd gotten stuck on his blade, the creature falling off the Causeway. "-my name is _not_ Dude!"

"Whatever, Princey." She mumbled.

It must have been loud enough for them to hear though, because Oliver burst out laughing before punching an Orc. "And you thought _I_ was annoying!"

Suddenly a grappling hook mounted onto an enormous crossbow fired up onto the upper battlements, causing soldiers to fall back from its landing as it gripped into the inside of the wall.

"Oh shit!" Lois's eyes widened as another set of Uruks fired another, the hook grappling to the inside of the wall, the soldiers within trying in vain to dislodge it.

Using the hooks as pulleys, the Uruks began pulling great siege ladders ladened with Uruk-Hai to the upper battlements, the ladders hooking themselves onto the battlements on contact as the monsters made to continue the fight.

"It's done!" Aragorn arrived by Haldir's side, passing a rope to Clark and Legolas, before sharing one with Haldir. "Gimli! Oliver! Eomer! Get out of there!"

Oliver grabbed the rope in one hand and Gimli in the other, Legolas and Clark working together to pull them to safety as Haldir and Aragorn pulled Eomer up onto the battlements.

The Gate now unguarded, the Uruks attacked once more as more grappling hooks were fired, more ladened ladders raised, the Uruks storming over the wall, the soldiers fiercely battling them yet visibly losing ground.

"Pull everybody back!" Theoden could be heard yelling from the castle door. "Pull them back!"

"PULL BACK!" Gamling, ever at his king's side, issued the order. "PULL BACK!"

Lois watched as an endless stream of Uruk-Hai streamed up the ladders, pressing against the outer wall, charging the main gate, the scant supply of soldiers firing arrow fruitlessly against them.

Below, the Gate have a heaving cry as the Uruks brought through, pouring in.

"They have broken through!" Aragorn yelled to the soldiers still fighting, still alive. "The castle is breached! Retreat!"

"My god." Lois whispered as the sea of monsters continued flowing in.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her along, the brunette shaking her head as she was jerked out of her horrified trance, discovering that it was Eomer who was pulling her along with him as they joined in the soldiers desperate in retreat, the Uruk-Hai streaming up and trying to prevent them from doing so.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Everyone was dead around her.

Barefoot, clothes torn, Chloe walked amongst the bodies of the Uruks, Orcs, Men and Elves that littered Helm's Deep.

There was no sign of life, everything dead and silent.

Dark veins of purple, blue, black and crimson crawled above each and every body, counting to feed on the dead bodies, slowly disintegrating them into nothing.

Chloe brought a hand to her mouth in horror as she came upon the tentacle-covered body of a young kid no older than ten, the blonde staggering backwards before tripping over something and falling into a large pool of water.

Fighting her way to the surface, Chloe gasped in air and wiped the water from her face, trying to find what she'd tripped over.

And that was when she did.

It was Clark.

…or the his tentacle-covered remains.

The blonde brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her scream, turning to look away, and that was when she came face to face with Lois' body floating next to hers.

It was only as she tried to look away from Lois that Chloe realized that all around her were the bodies of her loved ones, all of them covered in those tentacles, all of them decomposing.

"Aragorn?" She screamed, unable to find him, desperate, pleading with all holy that he was still alive. "ARAGORN!"

"_Melamin_." His voice came to her on the wind.

Turning around, eyes wide and filled with tears and hope, Chloe's relieved smile turned into horror as she watched the Ranger staggering towards her, his hand outstretched, those tentacles slowly covering his whole body. "_No_."

"_Melamin_." He whispered, before falling to his knees and turning to ash, the wind taking it away.

"NO!" Chloe screamed, the water around her turning crimson like blood.

Green eyes gazed down at the blood soaking her clothes…and only then did she see her reflection….it was that of a ringwraith.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


End file.
